Violeta
by Dolce and Acide
Summary: Traducción de Violet, de Edieswan. El niño rico Edward Cullen es dueño del más prestigioso club en Nueva York: El Violet. Le hace falta una chica y empieza su búsqueda por su nueva bailarina. ¿Su nuevo potencial? Nada más ni nada menos que Bella Swan.
1. Assward

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **edieswan** y tenemos su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
Assward  
(Culoward)**

"Oh, Jesús… Rosalie… ahhh."

Ella succionaba, lamía, besaba cada pulgada de mi larga y palpitante polla. Movió su mano alrededor de la base y apretó suavemente hasta llevarme casi al borde. Joder, ella siempre daba las mejores mamadas. Vi su rubia cabeza moverse celosamente arriba y abajo sobre mi eje, llevándome a un inminente orgasmo. Miré hacia abajo hacia su figura de violín: delgada, pero aún así curvilínea, con un hermoso y amplio culo.

"Vamos, Edward. Córrete para mí, carajo."

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para caer por el borde.

"_¡Jodeeeeer!_"

Exploté en la boca de Rosalie mientras lamía el dulce líquido que cubría mi polla y alrededor de su boca. _Joder, tengo el trabajo perfecto_, pensé.

"Ahora, Edward, acerca de…"

"Lo siento, Rosalie, no tengo tiempo para nada más, nena, será mejor que regreses a casa, ahora. Tengo un montón de trabajo por hacer, ahora que Leah se fue. Estamos escasos de personal, así que necesitas hacer algunas presentaciones fuera de tiempo por las siguientes noches y necesitas tu sueño de belleza, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hizo un tierno puchero y se fue. Entonces, soltó una risita cuando le di una palmada en su trasero desnudo. La vi de cerca desde mi escritorio mientras se colocaba su pequeña tanga negra y su sostén que apenas le cubría. La miré sin escrúpulos cuando se ponía sus tacones de muerte alrededor de sus esbeltos tobillos mientras alargaba sus extensas piernas. Me sonrió tímidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta. _Deliciosa_, pensé.

Nunca dejaba que me vincularan con los empleados. Rosalie probablemente era la mejor en el club: siempre obtenía la mejor respuesta de los clientes que regularmente venían al Violet; la gente venía solo para verla. Ella podía deslizarse por los tubos de forma más suave que las otras chicas, y sus enormes senos y culo eran tan malditamente brillantes, que eran difíciles de ignorar cuando tomaba el tubo del centro. Estaba agradecido de que fuera Leah quien se marchara, y no Rosalie.

Las chicas en el Violet eran todas únicas en cada forma. Estaba Rosalie, obviamente, con ese alto físico y curvilínea figura que era absolutamente cautivante. Era rubia, de piel suave y pálida, y un severo, pero aún así hermoso, rostro. Después, estaba Alice. Era bajita, de rasgos más pequeños que Rosalie, de tetas y culo más pequeños, pero la forma en que se deslizaba por ese tubo… era fascinante de ver. Y su coño… hombre, era estrecho. Alice podía follar brillantemente, y su flexibilidad le permitía hacer cualquier cosa, _literalmente_, cualquier cosa.

Las otras chicas, Victoria, Jessica y Ángela eran todas unas malditas calienta pollas también, pero Rosalie y Alice habían sido siempre mis favoritas. A Rosalie y Alice las llamaba a mi oficina mucho más que las otras tres.

Mi oficina estaba en algún lugar donde pudiera hacer el papeleo para la empresa, pero también un lugar donde pudiera… dejar salir un poco de _desahogo_. Un pre-trabajo de mis chicas, era lo que me gustaba llamar 'trabajo de oficina.' Era entonces cuando las llamaba a la oficina, y sin importar lo jodido que me sintiera, las chicas hacían lo suyo. No me malinterpreten, no era un trabajo forzado o pagado, las chicas de hecho lo disfrutaban. La razón, es que soy el cabrón Edward Cullen. Hasta tenía una columna dedicada a mí en el New York Times.

Era el mujeriego citadino. Podía follar una chica nueva cada noche. Era difícil de resistirse a mí. Digo, cada vez que iba, las chicas podían arrojarse solitas hacia mí. No es que me queje; me regocija la atención. Probablemente podía apostar que lo he hecho con toda clase de chica en Nueva York. Negras, blancas, gordas, delgadas, rubias, morenas… de todo. A pesar de todo, ninguna chica se ha llevado mi fantasía particular, ni siquiera Rosalie o Alice.

Rosalie y Alice, e incluso las otras tres, sabían que estaban atadas a mí. Ellas no eran mis novias ―no― Edward Cullen no salía en citas. Pero eso significaba que todas las que trabajaban en el Violet tampoco tenían citas ―según mis reglas. No es que me importen, les doy una follada más o menos cada mes; aunque prefiero las mamadas, ya que son más convenientes. Me gustaba más coger con Rosalie o Alice, ya que eran las más habilidosas, pero nunca con el propósito de complacerlas. Siempre me ponía a mí primero.

Sí, era egoísta, pero el problema fundamental era que me asustaba el compromiso, me aterraba enamorarme. Temía que si daba y complacía a una de mis chicas, se viera como un acto de bondad, y entonces estaría irrevocablemente atado a ellas. Había visto eso con Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

Jacob había sido dueño del club, junto conmigo, en un principio; derribábamos tragos toda las noches, inhalábamos quince líneas de coca, cogíamos con diferentes chicas cada noche… diablos, incluso hasta me ayudó a elegir a nuestras chicas. Él fue el que encontró a Rosalie, la beldad del club. Pero ahora, estaba felizmente casado, viviendo una vida mundana con mi nudista Leah, con un trabajo real de oficina y ya ni siquiera pisaba el club, dejando atrás el estilo de vida que alguna vez compartimos. Llamaba de vez en cuando y, por un tiempo, trató de convencerme de que dejara el club, diciéndome que no era más que sexo y drogas. Resoplé ante su petición; ¿por qué carajo iba a dejar el club?

Estaba regocijándome de eso ―de hecho― _estaba_ regocijándome de eso. Estaba en Forbes **(*****)** en la Lista de los Ricos cada año y era votado como el más rico, y más sexy, soltero en Nueva York. Obtenía la mejor cocaína en la ciudad y nunca le fallaba en el pago a mi negociante. Tenía una cabaña en la playa del Caribe, un Rolls-Royce antiguo que valía más que la casa de Jacob, y lo mejor de todo, era dueño del club nudista más asediado en el mundo.

Pero desde que Leah se fue con Jacob, estaba escaso de chicas y necesitaba una nueva. Leah era exquisita, su piel oscura nativo-Americana contrarrestaba con todas las otras chicas, y su cuerpo tonificado, sus músculos, eran perfectos para su presentación en el tubo. Pero ahora, me había puesto en una posición vulnerable: el ex-Rey de los clubes nudistas, Carlisle Masen, venía desde Londres a visitar el Violet en una semana, y estaba escaso de chicas y, por lo tanto, no podía presentar el espectáculo perfecto. Habían seis tubos, y ahora sólo tenía cinco chicas.

Jacob y yo habíamos elegido específicamente a todas las chicas cuando recién se desarrollaba el Violet. Ellas eran únicas a su manera y eran las mujeres más bellas en América. Por supuesto, no debía ser difícil encontrar una chica nueva ―la mayoría de las chicas en Nueva York matarían por trabajar en el Violet, lo sabía. Recibía correos electrónicos todos los días de chicas que conocían el Violet y estaban desesperadas por trabajar aquí. Enviaban fotos y videos de ellas, todas escasamente vestidas y otras cuantas placenteramente pornográficas. De cualquier forma, para trabajar en el Violet, quería chicas que fueran especiales, y con algo de clase, no a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesta a follar. Aunque, contacté con algunas chicas, pero por diferentes razones…

Cuando encontré a las otras chicas, mi instinto me dijo que las eligiera ―tenía un fuerte presentimiento. Era como si supiera que las chicas eran las ideales para el empleo, así que instantáneamente las elegí. Sabía que mi instinto masculino estaba en lo correcto porque las chicas habían hecho un trabajo maravillosamente satisfactorio desde entonces. Pero ahora, tenía que pasar por el mismo proceso otra vez, y solo tenía una semana para hacerlo. La crítica de Carlisle Masen del Violet podía beneficiarlo (un poco más) o romperlo completamente y destruirlo.

Mientras Rosalie caminaba a hurtadillas hacia la puerta, pasó a mi colega, Jasper, quien obviamente estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero evidentemente no quería molestarme. Jasper me ayudaba a organizar los eventos del Violet, y me ayudaba con el trabajo administrativo. Era tímido y no tan atractivo como yo, así que a veces le ayudaba con las chicas, como agradecimiento. Sonreí a propósito mientras le daba la bienvenida. "Entra, Jasper."

"No sé cómo lo hace. ¡Es todo un zorro, Sr. Masen!" Rió y reí con él. Era todo un Dios.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Jasper? ¿Has terminado lo que te pedí?" pregunté, esperando que así fuera.

"Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen. Eso era lo que le venía a decir antes de que…" se estremeció y reí. "Sí… de cualquier forma, Sr. Cullen. Solo quería hacerle saber que he organizado las audiciones en el South Hall para las chicas, y así usted pueda conocerlas en persona, y he arreglado unos anuncios para televisión nocturna sobre las audiciones, así como conseguí a Emmett y James para que colocaran algunos pósters alrededor de Nueva York."

"Excelente, Jasper. Ahora, ¿están programadas las audiciones para mañana, como estaba previsto?"

"Sí, serán a la una de la tarde en el South Hall."

"Grandioso, entonces te veré ahí. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, hemos terminado por esta noche. Te veré mañana, Jas." Giré mi silla, de manera que le diera la espalda a él y lo tomara como una señal para que se marchara.

"¿También se va, Sr. Cullen? ¿Le gustaría que yo cerrara? Es bastante tarde; alrededor de las 2am."

"Erm… no todavía, Jasper. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? ¿Puedes ver si Alice sigue por aquí y enviarla para acá, por favor? Me siento un poco estresado y tu sabes cómo me _relaja_…"

Giré mi silla para encarar a Jasper nuevamente; sonreí y vi mientras él inclinaba la cabeza, avergonzado. Sabía que Jasper siempre había tenido cierto apego por Alice, así que verlo estremecerse cuando él sabía que iba a follármela era particularmente entretenido.

"¿Está seguro, Sr. Cullen?"

Reí con fuerza.

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro, Jasper. Ahora, corre y mándame a Alice para acá, como un buen chico."

"De acuerdo, Sr. Cullen. A la una de la tarde, mañana, en el South Hall. No lo olvide. No podemos dejar que Masen nos dé una mala crítica después de todo lo que nosotros ―quiero decir, usted― ha trabajado."

"No lo haré. Alice, por favor. Ánimo."

Sonreí mientras Jasper dejaba el cuarto y esperé por la alucinante sesión sexual. Amaba mi vida, y amaba mi club y, sobre todo, amaba mi libertad. Nada de eso iba a cambiar, especialmente por algo tan estúpido como el amor, como le había pasado a Jacob. Desconocía que el amor estaba a solo unos cuantos pies de distancia, en una pequeña audición que me esperaba al día siguiente…

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(*****) Forbes es una revista que está especializada en el mundo de los negocios y las finanzas.**

**(N/T)** ¿Y, bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Es nuestra primera traducción en conjunto y nos encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.**  
**


	2. Coffee stained and braless

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **edieswan** y tenemos su permiso para traducirla.

Una disculpa por la demora. El siguiente capítulo ya está traducido, así que procuraremos mantener un ritmo de un capítulo por semana. Que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios. En nombre de Sil y mío, estamos más que agradecidas :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2**  
**Coffee stained and braless**  
**(Manchada de café y sin sostén)**

"¡Mike! Mike, ¿Puedes ver si hay algún par de medias que no estén corridas?"

"No, cariño, ¡Aún estoy en la cama!"

_Jodido inútil_, pensé, mientras me ponía las mismas medias que había usado el día anterior, las cuales tenían un pequeño agujero, probablemente eran las que estaban en mejores condiciones en todo mi pequeño y encerrado apartamento. Tenía el mismo problema cada mañana, seguía siendo tan pobre como siempre.

Trabajar para una pequeña escuela primaria era mi única fuente de ingresos. Sí, yo vivía con mi prometido, Mike, pero por casi un año, él había estado desempleado, dejando a mi miserable sueldo para mantenernos a nosotros mismos, a mi gatito y para mantener nuestra casa. Amaba a mi gatito, Tyler; al parecer, hoy en día, era el único que seguía sonriéndome.

Me puse una vieja y aburrida blusa blanca y mi usual falda hasta la rodilla y terminé mi casual pero aún _sofisticado_ atuendo con unos botones de plata que puse en mis orejas. Amarré mi cabello con una simple cinta café, para que combinara con mi cabello y mis ojos, después agarré mi bolsa blanca, sucia, y salí.

"¡Adiós, Mike!" dije hacia la recámara.

"Hasta más tarde, Bella," murmuró en respuesta.

De hecho, iba tarde por haber olvidado ajustar la alarma, de nuevo. La directora, la Sra. Forks no iba a estar saltando de alegría… otra vez. Mike y yo habíamos salido la noche anterior, por lo cual, él estaba trasnochado y con resaca; y yo, cansada. Necesitaba urgentemente algo para animarme, ya que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, y como de todas formas llegaría tarde, en el camino a la estación del tren, fui rápidamente al Starbucks a conseguir mi bebida favorita de Caramelo con un toque de chocolate.

"¡Gracias!" dije, mientras salía corriendo de la tienda lo más rápido que podía. Las clases ya habían empezado, y yo tendría una advertencia. Gemí ante la idea de tener que entrar a la oficina de la horrible Señora Forks y tener que tener otra misteriosa charla. Odiaba a esa mujer tanto como los chicos lo hacían; ella era nuestra propia Señorita Tronchatoro Americana **(1)**. Me estremecí al recordar su horrible aliento a caballo que olí cuando se inclinó sobre mí.

"¡No más retardos, Señorita Swan! ¡Esta es su última advertencia!"

Me incliné hacia atrás en mi asiento, con un verdadero temor a lo que fuera a hacerme. Incluso tenía imágenes muy vívidas de ella agarrándome por el cabello y metiéndome en 'El Agujero' **(2)**. De nuevo, yo estaba tan aterrorizada como los niños.

Corrí dentro del metro tan rápido como mis pequeñas piernas me lo permitían. Yo sólo medía 5,2 pies, pero podía ser tan rápida como un guepardo. Me deslicé entre la gente, fui como en cascada por las escaleras, pasé a través de los túneles directo hacia la plataforma de la derecha, miré hacia el letrero para ver cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que llegara el tren.

_Todos los trenes de esta plataforma están retrasados por al menos una hora. Nos disculpamos por los inconvenientes. _

Estaba perdida. Estaba literalmente muerta, _ya lo estaba__._ Perdería mi trabajo seguramente y obviamente no estaría feliz por eso. Me hundí en uno de los asientos de la plataforma, con mala cara y sintiendo lástima por mí misma, mientras comenzaba a analizar todas mis acciones tontas y torpes y las consecuencias de ellas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Mike dijo que estaba buscando empleo, pero ya era casi un año de que había perdido su restaurante y parecía que se estaba adaptando cómodamente a estar en cama todo el día y a ver televisión. Pero no podría hacer eso ahora. Nosotros no seríamos capaces de mantener nuestro apartamento, por no hablar del cable, y luego, ¿dónde viviríamos?

No iba a ir a vivir con mamá y papá. Ellos ni siquiera me hablaron después de que les dije que estaba comprometida con Mike. Ellos pensaban que él era malo para mí y sin ninguna ambición, y dijeron que debería deshacerme de él tan rápido como pudiera. Yo les dije que ellos no sabían nada acerca del amor, y que si ellos de verdad se amaban y a mí, ellos aceptarían el hecho de que Mike me amaba y estaríamos juntos por siempre y para siempre. Yo tenía dieciséis.

Y ahora yo tenía veintidós, y probablemente estaba desempleada, así como mí holgazán prometido no podría dar ni una mierda de dinero, que podríamos vivir en la calle por una semana. Bueno, no era sólo culpa de él, también era mía. Siempre había sido una persona impuntual y torpe, y eso, obviamente, me había costado mi trabajo. Estaba agradecida de que mamá y papá no pudieran verme ahora, porque quizás ellos tenían razón.

Comencé a ir hacia la salida de la estación, flojamente, con la cabeza gacha, preguntándome por qué no me habían llamado de la escuela para saber dónde estaba. Imaginé que estaban pensando en sustituirme, y yo les había dado la oportunidad perfecta. Miré hacia mi teléfono, y me di cuenta de que no tenía batería, no podía llamarle a Mike y decirle que no estaría en el trabajo hoy ―no es que le interesara. Probablemente seguía en la cama, quizás vomitando, de nuevo, lo que significaría que tendría que hacer otro viaje a la lavandería, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de pagarla? Quería llorar.

Tomé un sorbo a mi bebida de caramelo y mordí el chocolate mientras caminaba por las vacías calles de Nueva York, de regreso a mi pequeño piso, con mi gatito y mi flojo prometido. Era una agradable mañana de verano, así que decidí tomar una ruta diferente a mi casa, para disfrutar Nueva York, mientras pudiera seguir viviendo ahí. No quería mudarme de regreso a Phoenix y ver a mi mamá, pero sabía que eso sería inevitable, a menos que consiguiera un nuevo trabajo dentro de una semana.

Caminé por una calle que vagamente reconocía. Mike y yo habíamos ido allí una vez, al viejo edificio de South Hall, para el baile anual de personal. Por supuesto, Mike y yo habíamos sido los únicos menores de treinta años, por lo cual no pasamos un rato muy agradable. Más recuerdos deprimentes llegaron a mí, mientras iba por la calle, buscando el salón.

Me di cuenta de que al final de la calle, había una cola de jóvenes mujeres, esperando a que las dejaran entrar en el South Hall. Traté de verlas, fingiendo no examinarlas, mientras me preguntaba qué estarían haciendo afuera, todas más que emocionadas. Todas ellas me miraron, de arriba a abajo, notando mi atuendo de profesora y burlándose mientras yo caminaba de largo. Todas estaban vestidas muy escasamente para mi gusto, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco… abrigada.

La mayoría de ellas vestían minifaldas y pequeños tops, algunas con traje de baño o sólo con ropa interior, sin olvidar sus tacones de muerte, que parecían bestiales en comparación a mis pequeños tacones. Me sentí bastante amenazada mientras pasaba a lo largo de la fila, notando que algunas chicas vestían _pequeña_ ropa interior. _Extraño,_ pensé. _¿Desde cuándo el South Hall se convirtió en una casa de putas de mala muerte?_ Me reí de mi pequeña broma, y luego llamó mi atención una de las chicas que estaba esperando afuera.

"Lo siento, ¿crees que algo es gracioso?" Una chica particularmente grande se burló de mí, con largas extensiones rubias y un bronceado color naranja falso; sin olvidar la gruesa capa de maquillaje de su joven rostro. No parecía mayor de dieciocho, aunque su ropa sugería otra cosa.

"No, no, lo siento. Sólo estaba pasando," tartamudeé, no quería hacer ninguna escena.

La chica naranja se volteó hacia su amiga que estaba en la fila y le susurró, "Celosa, perra; como si _ella_ pudiera trabajar en el Violet."

La palabra _trabajar_ repercutió en mí muchas veces. Me golpeó de nuevo el hecho de que quizás estaba desempleada, y cómo iba a perder todo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en mis ojos, y una corrió irremediablemente por mi mejilla. Comencé a caminar ora vez por la calle con ganas de ir a algún lado, _cualquier lugar_ para escapar de la realidad.

De repente, choqué con alguien que iba saliendo del South Hall. Él era alto, delgado y rubio, y bastante atractivo. Le sonreí, aturdida, mientras él me miraba con asombro. Me pregunté qué estaba mirando, y cuando miré hacia mi blusa, lo supe. Mi frío café acaramelado se había derramado por toda mi blusa blanca, dejándome empapada y con una grotesca y fea mancha café. Pero la pero cosa era, la blusa se había vuelto completamente transparente, y por la prisa que llevaba en la mañana, la tonta, torpe, _jodida_ Bella había olvidado ponerse un sostén.

"Ella es," el hombre rubio me sonrió. Comencé a estar furiosa.

"_Discúlpame_, Robbie Williams, pero, ¿has visto lo que acabas de hacerme? He tenido un día terrible, probablemente he perdido mi trabajo, y viendo lo que acabas de hacerme, ¡Probablemente también mi única blusa limpia! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar un jodido nuevo trabajo vistiendo _así_?" le grité, con mi ira y frustración descargándose en él.

"¿Has dicho que has perdido tu trabajo?" Rubiecito me miró de arriba a abajo, sonriendo ligeramente. Maldito pervertido.

"Sí, de hecho. Así que, si no te importa, me gustaría darte las gracias por arruinar mi blusa y que me permitieras pasar para poder ir a algún lugar para estar de mal humor en paz, sin jodidos espectadores, gracias." Grité, señalando a las putillas que seguían riéndose en la fila, obviamente animadas por la vergüenza que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, estás en el lugar correcto, cariño," susurró.

"Um, siento romper su burbuja, señor, pero me gustaría irme ahora."

"No, bueno, he conseguido el trabajo perfecto para ti, nena," él sonrió. Una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Si éste es algún tipo de broma, te ruego que no juegues conmigo. Como he dicho, he tenido un día realmente difícil y podría prescindir de este tipo de bromas…"

"No, eso es por lo que estas chicas están hacienda fila. Están audicionando para un trabajo en el mejor club de Nueva York, Violet."

_Violet._ Estaba segura de que había escuchado a Mike hablando de eso con sus amigos, pero no estaba completamente segura. ¿Una audición de trabajo? ¿Para un club? ¿Qué clase de club _era_ este?

"¿Me estás ofreciendo un trabajo?" le pregunté al Rubiecito, pero probablemente estaba teniendo un déjà vú regresando a South Hall, así que decidí no pensar más en eso.

"Así que, ¿qué se requiere para el trabajo?" pregunté.

"Bueno, no hay mucho tiempo para decirte, pero te diré lo básico. Harás un poco de trabajo de piso, de mesa, obviamente las cosas estándar y probablemente un poco de baile en general. Bueno, veremos lo que el jefe diga."

"Ah, te refieres a limpieza," asenté.

"Sí, limpieza…" Rubiecito rió. "¿Estás lista, entonces?"

No tenía nada que perder. Quiero decir, un trabajo de limpieza no sería tan malo. De todos modos, no ganaba mucho dinero en la escuela, sólo estaba un poco agotada porque había niños que no tenían mucho dinero, o necesitaban ayuda extra, por lo que el trabajo de limpieza me daría, probablemente, casi los mismos ingresos. De todas formas, era mucho mejor que regresar a Phoenix y ver a mamá.

"Síp, estoy lista," sonreí.

"Hey, ¿por qué ella va a entrar antes?" la puta de atrás le gritó a Rubiecito.

"No te preocupes, Edward las verá después."

Volví a mirar a las chicas, mientras Rubiecito me guiaba con una mano alrededor de mi cintura. Me pareció muy difícil resistirme a gritarles '¡Ja, ja!' Pero por suerte, mi pequeño pedacito de madurez me retuvo mientras entraba en el conocido South Hall.

Me preguntaba cómo sería Edward, quizás gordo y calvo. Así eran la mayoría de los dueños de clubes. Sin embargo, este club parecía ser diferente ―¿quién hacía audiciones para alguien de limpieza? Me burlé, debe ser un club raro. Oh, bueno, dinero era dinero, y haría lo que fuera por dinero justo ahora.

Rubiecito me guió a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía 'Audiciones – vente adentro'. De nuevo, ¿qué clase de club _era_ este? Si iba a trabajar para ellos, iba a hacer algunos cambios en su ortografía. Quizás ser profesora de Español sería útil, después de todo. ¿Quién no podía escribir entrar? Reí con un poco de nervios, y después entré en la habitación, con café derramado sobre mi blusa y una lágrima manchando mi rostro.

Miré a mí alrededor. Obviamente, había un panel de jueces, Rubiecito era uno de ellos. Estaba acompañado por dos mujeres espectaculares. Una de ellas era pequeña y delgada, con el cabello corto y puntiagudo, y una linda cara, como de duendecilla. Ella me sonrió dulcemente, como dándome la bienvenida. Le sonreí, nerviosamente. La mujer que estaba a su izquierda era un poco más grande, con un impresionante cabello rubio hasta la cintura. Ella parecía muy alta y musculosa, quizás 5,7 pies, o algo así. Su cara se veía estricta, pero de gran belleza. Su rostro permanecía impasible mientras me veía.

Y después mire a mí alrededor, percatándome de la sala de audiciones. A mi izquierda, un largo tubo de metal rígido estaba agarrado al techo para tener mayor soporte. A mi derecha, había una silla. La confusión me invadió mientras trataba de comprender que estaba pasando ahí.

De repente, un hombre entró, un hombre tan hermoso que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera. Él me miró fijamente también, como si estuviera vistiendo un colorido sombrero, una enorme sonrisa roja estuviera pintada en mi cara y usara enormes zapatos. Él debía pensar que yo estaba loca, parada como una tonta, mirándolo. Pero él también estaba mirándome.

"Soy Edward… Edward Cullen." Parecía un poco incómodo, pero, _Dios_, él era guapísimo. Volteó hacia Rubiecito. "Jasper, ella es _perfecta__."_

_

* * *

_

Traducido por: **sparklinghaledecullen**

**(1)** Se refiere a la directora cruel que sale en la película 'Matilde'

**(2)** Se refiere de nuevo a la película de 'Matilde': "un agujero estrecho alto en la pared detrás de una puerta"

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que hará Bella en su audición?

¿Les parece si hacemos la dinámica de **REVIEW = PREVIEW**? En su comentario, dígan si les parece o no.


	3. Pole Scrubbing

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **edieswan** y tenemos su permiso para hacer la traducción.

**N/A** Espero que no encuentren este capítulo muy doloroso **(N/T** Ya verán por qué lo dice, jeje)

Disculpen la tardanza. La idea era actualizar ayer, pero abajo les cuento qué pasó. De antemano, muchísimas gracias por sus bellos reviews *Insertar miles de corazones*

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
Pole Scrubbing  
(Cepillando el Tubo)**

"Oh, joder, Jasper. Todas esas chicas son tan mediocres." Me dejé caer sobre todas mis hojas de audición, y suspiré por el poco productivo día que había tenido.

"Pero, Sr. Cullen," contestó, obviamente tan fastidiado como yo lo estaba. "Hemos visto alrededor de 300 chicas hoy. ¿Está seguro que ninguna de ellas, ya sabe, le llama un poco la atención?"

"No, Jasper. Definitivamente no lo hacen. Digo, seh, probablemente podría follar con algunas de ellas. Diablos, podría follar cualquier cosa ―ya me conoces. Es solo que estas chicas… parecen no tener _eso_."

"Bueno, ¿y qué es _eso_, señor?"

"No lo sé," admití con otro suspiro. "Lo sabré cuando lo vea. Es lo que ha pasado con las otras chicas."

Jasper pasó una mano por su cabello. "Bueno, ¿y qué quiere que haga al respecto, Sr. Cullen?"

"Oh, no lo sé," suspiré. "Estoy tan malditamente harto ahora. Estoy cansado y tenemos solamente seis días antes de que Carlisle Masen llegue y critique el club. ¿Cómo puede darnos una buena crítica si tenemos un tubo vacío a mitad del escenario? Va a ser una jodida vergüenza."

Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos en desesperación.

"Bueno, ¿debería enviar a unas cuantas más, sólo en caso? ¿Tal vez diez, quizá? Alguna de ellas debe tenereso." Sugirió Jasper.

"Ve, entonces. Al maldito paso que vamos, es posible que termine eligiendo a la primera persona que veas en la puta calle."

Esto no iba bien, para nada. Estaba que echaba humo. Había estado ahí toda la noche, toda la mañana, y ahora, si nos iba bien, íbamos a estar ahí todo el día. Era absolutamente ridículo. Había visto alrededor de trescientas chicas y ninguna de ellas era la ideal para el trabajo. Verás, es lo que me encanta de esto. Todo está simplemente jodido. Al igual que había jodido a Jacob y a Leah y, por consecuencia, cómo iba a joder mi club.

Mi club. Mis reglas… debí haberle dicho a Leah que no podía irse.

Me giré hacia Rosalie y Alice y les di una mirada bribona ―ellas siempre sabían cómo levantarme el ánimo un poco. Iba a estresarme más tarde y ellas sabían que si no hacían algo pronto para relajarme, entonces iba a estar de mal humor y ellas iban a tener que soportarlo en el club en la noche.

Alice movió su mano sobre mi tensa y ansiosa polla y me acarició calmadamente. Por suerte, Jasper no estaba ahí, o se habría estremecido. De todas formas, la mirada en su rostro cuando Alice me tocaba no tenía un jodido precio. Alice empezó a mover su cabeza hacia abajo rumbo a mi entrepierna y empezó a abrir mi cierre con sus dientes. _Jodidamente perverso_.

De pronto, escuché un carraspeo y me giré hacia Rosalie.

"¿Qué carajo?" le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

"Edward, dulzura," dijo calmada. "La siguiente audición será en un minuto. ¿No crees que deberíamos ahorrarnos eso para después?"

Me guiñó y después mordió su labio. Entonces, miró hacia mi ingle y de regreso hacia mí a través de sus largas pestañas, dándome a entender que quería bajar por mí. No podía negar eso.

"Fuera, Alice," ordené. "Rosalie tiene razón. Las dos pueden ayudarme con esto más tarde," sonreí para mí después de sonreírles a ellas.

Más tarde, fui al baño más cercano y me recargué contra el lavabo, tratando de pensar en algo que mantuviera mi polla abajo antes de que la siguiente chica arribara. No quería que las chicas pensaran que era un completo pervertido así como así.

Entonces escuché pisadas yendo hacia la sala de la audición; el prospecto de Jasper seguramente habrá llegado. Exhalé ruidosamente mientras caminaba de mala gana fuera del baño, listo para ver a otra puta tediosa que no sabía diferenciar entre montar y bailar.

Cuando caminé hacia el cuarto ―fue entonces cuando la vi. No podía creerlo. ¿Ya sabes, esa profunda emoción de la que había estado hablando cuando vi a las chicas que quería para el Violet? Pues esa fue la misma sensación la experimenté mientras la chica caminaba en el cuarto, solo que intensificado por diez.

Instantáneamente bajé hacia sus animados pezones, que vívidamente podía ver a través de su blusa. El café había salpicado evidentemente en el más maravilloso lugar de su cuerpo ―sus tetas. Era bajita, no tanto como Alice, pero pequeña y curvilínea. Obviamente sus senos eran un regalo de Dios para el hombre en la Tierra, pero sus piernas, aún debajo de su modesta falda y sus reservados tacones, se veían como si pudieran trabajar en un tubo. Y, además, estaban hechos para hacer algo a _mi_ tubo.

Y su cara, era casi… dulce. Sus ojos café chocolate me veían meticulosamente, juzgándome así como yo la juzgaba a ella. Su lustroso y largo cabello castaño caía en cascada por sus delgados, pero aún así fuertes, hombros y mientras me veía, empezó a retorcer su cabello con sus pequeñas manos delicadas. Era tierna. Por alguna razón desconocida, me negué a moverme. Era como si estuviera… inmovilizado. Necesitaba hablar.

"Soy Edward," susurré y casi me encojo cuando me escuché como si tuviera un dolor de garganta. ¿Qué coño estaba mal conmigo? Era una maldita princesa. "Edward Cullen," finalicé.

Me dio un asentimiento apreciativo, y entonces se giró a su alrededor. Se veía un poquito incómoda, pero la dejé con eso. Me giré hacia Jasper, esperando abrazarlo por su maldita brillante idea. "Ella es perfecta, Jasper," le dije honestamente.

La chica perfecta sonrió, satisfecha por mi comentario. Necesitaba saber más de ella.

"Así que," empecé. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué le gustaría trabajar aquí, Señorita?"

Se mordió el labio antes de empezar a hablar. "Bueno, ¿honestamente? Estoy desesperada por el dinero en este momento."

Honestamente ―me gustaba eso. _Necesitaba_ eso.

"Correcto. ¿Así que has estado alguna vez en esta línea de trabajo antes?"

"Um, bueno, algo así. Durante mis años de bachillerato lo hacía un poco después de la escuela y a veces los fines de semana," contestó, algo dudosa.

"¿En serio?" pregunté. _Interesante_.

"Bueno, digo, no era tan elegante como todo esto. No se necesitaban audiciones o algo así, pero era joven y necesitaba el dinero. Así que pensé '¿por qué diablos no?'" Rió un poco, y me di cuenta que tenía un pequeño resoplido en su risa. Era tierna cuando estaba nerviosa. Sabía lo suficiente y ahora quería verla bailar.

"Correcto, creo que estamos listos para la audición, entonces. Bueno, estoy listo." Le sonreí. Estaba _tan _listo.

Caminé de regreso a mi asiento forzándome a mí mismo a moverme, para sentarme junto a Alice y Rose y esperando una fan-malditamente-tástica actuación, listo para que esta maravillosa mujer asombrara mi mente. En vez de eso, ella me veía, todavía boquiabierta, como un ciervo atrapado enfrente de unos faros. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

"Puedes empezar ahora," le dije. Me frunció el ceño levemente, aún retorciéndose el pelo. Miré a Jasper y le di la señal para que pusiera la música. Y, entonces le asentí a la chica y ella apretó los labios luciendo como confundida. Tal vez todo esto de la "inocencia" era parte de su acto.

La música empezó a sonar, la cual era mi favorita, _Fireman_ de Lil Wayne. Me recargué en la silla y sonreí a la chica mientras se detenía, viendo hacia el piso, al tubo, y entonces a la silla. Me miró de regreso esperando instrucciones.

"Allá vas, amor." Le sonreí de nuevo, tratando de alentarla con mi notoria sonrisa irresistible que me daba todo lo que quería. Y lo que quería justo ahora era que esta perra bailara para mí.

De pronto, y para sorpresa total, ella se puso sobre sus rodillas y empezó a balancearse arriba y abajo en el suelo, deslizándose sobre una de sus manos sobre el piso al ritmo de la música.

¿Qué _coño_?

Era extraña; debí haber parado eso, pero era muy intrigante. Jamás había visto este tipo de baile antes. Continué viéndola, tomando especial atención a su abundante trasero, hundiéndose arriba y abajo, enviándome imágenes fascinantes a mi cabeza como una corriente, y de ahí directo a mi polla.

Me quedé viéndola fijamente, esperando que hiciera alguna otra cosa que esa rutina bizarra, pero seguía actuando como si estuviera cepillando el piso.

"¿Puedes hacer algo más?" pregunté, casi impaciente.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," gritó. Estaba preocupado por su temperamento, aunque se veía cachonda cuando estaba enojada.

Entonces, se movió hacia el tubo. _Finalmente_, pensé, _veamos algo de acción._

Jasper cambió la música por _Womanizer_ **(1) **de Britney Spears. Sonreí como cada vez que escuchaba esa canción. Estaba jodidamente escrita sobre mí. Miré a la chica girarse hacia el tubo, con su culo viendo hacia mí. Malditamente apetitoso.

Consternado, la miré mientras continuaba retorcido cepillado del tubo. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? Esto iba más allá de lo bizarro. Miré a mis costados y vi a Alice y a Rosalie soltando risitas, y a Jasper tratando desesperadamente de mantener su risa a raya. La pobre chica lucía cachonda y molesta mientras notaba mi confusión, luego pasó a la irritación y entonces una risa colectiva fue lo que llenó el lugar después de ver su "rutina".

Se detuvo con el tubo y entonces se quedó parada ahí, con sus manos cayendo lánguidamente en sus costados. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas tiernamente mientras nosotros la veíamos asombrados. "No lo entiendo," empezó, con algunas líneas apareciendo en su frente y sus mejillas sonrojadas. "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

Alice estaba girando en su silla, riéndose. "Es jodidamente divertida," chilló, y no pude evitarlo pero también me reí. La chica estaba cada vez más y más nerviosa en cada segundo que pasaba. Decidí actuar un poco fuera de contexto y hacer algo por ella; para sacarla de su miseria.

"Rose," empecé tratando de sofocar una risa. "¿Te importaría mostrarle a esta pobre chica cómo se hace, por favor?"

Rosalie se puso de pie, todavía riéndose, y se paró a un lado de la chica, imponiéndose sobre ella, sonriendo mientras la chica la veía en asombro. Como le pedí, Rosalie estaba usando mi particularmente favorito top corto y tanga, luciendo jodidamente deliciosa e intimidante mientras se paraba junto a la ruborizada flor.

"Déjame enseñarte una cosa o dos, bebé," le sonrió a la flor. Decidí que iba a llamarla "Florecita" por el nivel de su rubor. Florecita se veía confusa y no podía dejar de ver al templo de tentación que era mi Rosalie.

La música empezó otra vez. Esta ocasión, Jasper puso _Buttons_ de las Pussycat Dolls, y Rosalie tomó el tubo con la presencia real que usualmente posee. Mi semi-erección de pronto se volvió completa mientras veía a Rose sujetando y girando alrededor del tubo, haciendo que me imaginara que era mi polla. Entonces, mi mente se fundió de vuelta a Florecita. Me gustaba ese nombre ―le sentaba bien. Ciertamente, ella poseía la belleza de una flor, pero parecía que se ruborizaba malditamente de forma efusiva.

Se detuvo, viendo alrededor del cuarto, viendo a Alice, a mí y a Jasper con rostros sonrientes y entonces volvió a mirar al tubo en el que Rosalie trabajaba tan bien.

"Mierda," dijo, ruborizándose de un tono carmesí brillante.

Jasper apagó la música, girándose hacia la chica y dándole una sonrisa traviesa. Rose bajó del tubo y vio a Florecita como si dijera "Así es como se hace, perra."

"¿Qué pasa, _dulzura_?" preguntó Alice, todavía soltando risitas de antes.

Florecita frunció el ceño más intensamente de lo que lo había hecho antes de que empezara la audición.

"Este…" dijo, señalando en susurros. "Este es un club nudista, ¿verdad?" preguntó, temblándole la voz.

"Sí, por supuesto." Sonreí. "Son la audiciones para el Violet, el club nudista número uno en toda América." Amaba decir eso, pero en el fondo, me estremecía pensar que Carlisle Masen podía arruinar completamente el club una vez que se diera cuenta de que nos faltaba otra chica. Solamente podía esperar que la chica parada aquí no estuviera hablando en serio.

"¡Joder!" gritó, mirándome, y se dio vuelta para salir corriendo del cuarto tan rápido como podía.

"¡Espera!" La llamé. No quería que se fuera ―era perfecta para el club y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. "¡Regresa, Florecita!"

Suspiré cuando no se regresó. "¡Jasper, rápido! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Corre tras ella!" Le grité.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido posible, pero tropezó con su silla mientras intentaba correr tras ella. Alice rió disimuladamente.

"Oh, joder," murmuré y decidí correr yo mismo.

Me abrí paso a través de todas las chicas, que aún esperaban impacientemente en la fila, así como habían estado toda la mañana. Todas se veían tan mediocres ahora que había visto a Florecita.

"¡Edward Cullen! ¡Ahí está él!" Gritaron mientras las movía fuera de mi camino. No podía ver a dónde había ido Florecita y estaba jodidamente preocupado. "¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es realmente él!" El coro continuaba.

Traté de sonreír. La mayor parte del tiempo, era jodidamente genial ser yo, pero nunca había sido un corredor y estaba triste porque Florecita estaba alejándose. Podía distinguir su vivaz cabello castaño en la multitud; pero al final, no era tan difícil de ubicar ―era la única que vestía ropa "normal".

"¡Hey! ¡Florecita!" La llamé, pero seguía sacudiéndose.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de estarla siguiente, la llamé de nuevo y se detuvo y se giró a mí. "¿Cómo me llamaste?" sacudió su cabeza, confundida. "¡Mira, podrías dejarme en paz, por favor! Yo-yo… yo fui estúpida. Pensé que era un trabajo de limpieza".

"Bueno, supongo que puedo poner algunos elementos de limpieza en tu descripción de trabajo, si tu quieres," contesté, desesperado.

Florecita rió como si yo fuera un maldito estúpido o algo. No me gustó. "Lo siento, Sr. Cullen, pero he tenido un día de mierda así que sería mejor si me dejara en paz ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Parece que lo quieren más por acá," dijo, señalando a las chicas histéricas, vestidas en bikinis, que habían empezado a seguirme después de haber corrido tras Florecita.

No sabía qué decir. Me faltaba el aliento y no podía pensar claramente. "Pero… pero… ¡chica, tú eres perfecta para mi trabajo!" dije sin aliento. No había corrido desde el octavo grado y estaba seguro que fumar un cigarrillo tras otro y fumar marihuana probablemente había afectados mis pulmones de alguna forma.

"¿Qué?" obviamente estaba bastante enojada. "¿Estás diciendo que soy perfecta para tu trabajo como bailarina de tubo en tu club nudista? Bueno, eso está bien de tu parte. Es bueno saber que soy la puta perfecta."

Quería estar de acuerdo con ella, pero sabía que su sarcasmo era evidente demostrando que no estaba contenta con lo que había implicado. La estaba perdiendo, rápidamente.

"No, para nada," tartamudee. No sabía cómo decirlo apropiadamente. "Tu cara, tu cabello, tu cuerpo," exhalé. "Tus _pechos_."

"Ugh," soltó. "Te veré después, cretino." Se giró sobre sus tacones y se fue otra vez. No tenía paciencia para correr más lejos.

"¡Espera!" La llamé. "¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, nena!"

Se giró hacia mí. "Y no lo vas a saber, _nene_."

Me agitó un adiós y se fue en la dirección contraria. Ella se había ido y no tenía idea de quién era. Me dejó casi devastado. Era como si un agujero se hubiera formado en mi cuerpo, solo porque la chica se había ido; porque yo, Edward Cullen, había recibido mi primer rechazo.

Pero no iba a dejar a Florecita así como así ―no. Iba a encontrar su nombre verdadero, iba a tomar el tubo del centro e iba a hacer lo que sea que fuera necesario para asegurarme que ella hiciera a Carlisle Masen lloriquear jodidamente.

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** _Womanizer_ es una canción de Britney Spears. Su traducción al español es _Mujeriego_, así que de ahí surge el comentario de Edward sobre la relación de la canción con él.

Ahora sí, les platico rápidamente. Sucede que la autora está corrigiendo los capítulos; así que, aunque ya tenía el capítulo terminado, le hice las modificaciones correspondientes. Y, cuando creí que iba a poder terminar de editar la traducción y subirlo a tiempo, me llegó una gripe espantosa que me tuvo bastante enferma casi 2 días (con decirles que el brillo del monitor hacía que me lloraran los ojos D:). Finalmente pude terminar ahorita y no esperé más para subirlo. Gracias a **sparklinghaledecullen **por ofrecerte a ayudarme. ¡Si yo siempre lo digo, Sil es un amor, gente! ¿Cómo no va a ser genial trabajar con ella? *insertar corazones*

Por otra parte, en vista del éxito obtenido, empezamos con la dinámica de **REVIEW=PREVIEW** a quien lo solicite :D. Es genial saber que la historia les está gustando tanto como a nosotras al traducirla ;D

Y, bueno, por último, ¿quién ya tiene su boleto para Eclipse? Yo fui a comprarlo ayer y casi doy brincos de emoción xD. No podré ir a la función de las 12 (no tengo cómo regresar a mi casa u_u), pero aún así la veré el 1 de julio :D

En fin, siempre escribo mucho acá abajo D:

Nuevamente gracias por comentarios

**Dolce and Acide**


	4. Cinderbella

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **edieswan** y tenemos su permiso para hacer la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
Cinderbella  
(Bellicienta)**

**BPOV**

_Jodido cabrón_

Mi día se iba poniendo cada vez peor conforme avanzaba. Todavía estaba abrumada por la vergüenza, que apenas podía sentir la acera; mis rodillas se sentían inestables. No podía creer que había caído en algo tan estúpido. ¿Un club nudista? Honestamente. Casi me río de mi propia estupidez; ¡cómo debí haber lucido en esa sala de audiciones pensando que estaba haciendo una audición para un empleo de limpieza! ¡Estaba _cepillando_ el maldito _piso_ al ritmo de una canción!

Me reí un poquito con eso.

Caminé de regreso por las calles de Nueva York, a pesar de que mis piernas seguían en un estado casi-como-gelatina. Mis pechos, afortunadamente, ya no se destacaban a través de mi blusa blanca ya que el café finalmente se había secado. El sol ahora estaba brillando y supongo que eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor sobre mi día. Al menos no estaba lloviendo y al menos podía regresar con mi amado prometido quien estaría esperándome en casa en nuestro lindo apartamento pequeño.

El prometido que había vomitado en mis sábanas y el apartamento que iba a estar vacío en menos de una semana si no conseguía un empleo.

Me estremecí.

Llegué a nuestro complejo de apartamentos y casi me desplomo mientras caminaba por las escaleras hacia la puerta de mi casa. No podía esperar para contarle a Mike sobre mi mañana —al menos él podría verle el lado divertido a todo esto. Él usualmente sabía cómo hacerme sentir un poco mejor, y eso era lo que amaba de él.

Golpeé la puerta, preguntándome si ya se habría despertado. Después de cuatro intentos de estar golpeando, Mike seguía sin abrir la puerta. _Debe seguir con resaca_, pensé para mí misma.

"¿Mike?" grité, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras jalaba mi bolsa de mi hombro y empecé a buscar las llaves a tientas por mi bolso.

Como si mi día no pudiera ponerse peor —parecía que las había olvidado.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer después. Estaba completamente exhausta y mi mente ciertamente no pensaba coherentemente. No podía quedarme afuera en el pasillo todo el día mientras Mike seguía dormido. Sabiendo cómo era después de una noche fuera —podía estar en cama por días. Además, todavía necesitaba llorar y aún tenía algún retazo de dignidad que me decía que no me quedara afuera de nuestro apartamento como una perdedora. No estaba _tan_ abajo… todavía.

Decidí poner mis opiniones en perspectiva, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas parecía relativamente racional. No tenía dinero para ocuparme de mí misma por el resto del día, así que irme estaba fuera de discusión. No tenía una llave de repuesto, por supuesto. Las payasadas borrachas de Mike eran las culpables de esto —habíamos tenido alrededor de cinco llaves de repuesto pero él las había perdido todas. No había tenido tiempo recientemente para remplazarlas, por consecuencia, ahora estábamos sin llaves.

Así que aquí estaba, decidiendo si debía sentarme afuera a esperar a que Mike se despertara o no. Caminé abajo por las escaleras y alrededor del pasillo para compilar mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta que la ventana del baño se había quedado abierta.

_Estúpido Mike_, pensé. _¡Cualquiera puede entrar por ahí!_

Entonces lo supe: cualquiera. Estábamos ubicados únicamente en el primer piso sobre el pasto, así que de seguro podía escalar a través de la ventana. Era mejor que esperar a Mike todo el día, de todas formas. No podía llamarlo o algo más desde que mi teléfono celular se había quedado sin batería. Además, había un tubo de desagüe que iba hacia la ventana del baño. Si podía trepar por ahí, entonces fácilmente podía deslizarme hacia dentro. ¿Pero como podía llevar mis "habilidades" para escalar tan lejos? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Me deslicé fuera de mis estúpidos taconcitos y empecé en la parte de debajo de la tubería de desagüe. Miré para arriba para ver hacia dónde tenía que llegar y después miré a mis pies, imaginándome dónde los iba a poner. Apreté mis manos en el tubo y luego me eché a reír internamente de mí misma cuando pensé en cómo mis acciones ahora probablemente era más apropiadas en las audiciones que vergonzosamente había participado antes. Dios, era un desastre.

Me jalé por el caño y me di a mí misma una palmadita hipotética en la espalda cuando me di cuenta lo bien que me estaba sosteniendo. Entonces alcé mi cuerpo un poco más y tentativamente miré detrás de mi para ver qué tan alto estaba.

Ese fue un error tremendo.

Empecé a sentirme horriblemente mareada. Me aterraban las alturas y empecé a sentirme enferma, y me di cuenta que tratar de escalar a la ventana de mi apartamento tal vez no era una muy buena idea. De pronto, mi agarre empezó a sentirse un poco débil, y mis piernas menos fuertes.

"¡Mierda!"

Grité y me preparé para la caída. Mis manos soltaron el tubo y mis piernas le siguieron. Caí extremadamente sin gracia pero por suerte en un arbusto que afortunadamente amortiguó mi caída. Mis piernas se mantuvieron abiertas, mi blusa todavía estaba manchada de café pero ahora desgarrada por las ramas del arbusto en el que había caído.

Cerré mis ojos, sin siquiera sentir lo que había pasado. Me sentí entumecida. Después de la mañana que había tenido, esto parecía absolutamente nada. De hecho, estaba más bien en paz tirada solamente en el arbusto, escuchando la vida como si avanzara alrededor sin mí. _Vete_, pensé, _¡Déjame en paz!_

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?"

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente y entonces traté de sentarme tan rápido como podía, pero caí por las demás ramas con torpeza. A pesar de arañarme las piernas a través de mis ahora-destrozadas medias, me puse de pie y traté de alisar mi ropa antes de girarme a ver a la persona que me había llamado.

"¿Mike?" lo miré, preguntándome por qué no estaba en el apartamento. Entonces vi a alguien detrás de él. "¿Tanya?"

Había conocido a Tanya en una salida nocturna con Mike y supe que ella había trabajado con él en el negocio de banquetes una vez, pero de cualquier manera, no sabía que ella fuera nuestra vecina en Nueva York. Me desconcertó un poco que ella estuviera con él y que él no me lo dijera. Ella era muy hermosa. Tenía una piel morena, alta y de figura atlética, cabello rubio fresa y los más fantásticos ojos esmeraldas.

"Sí, te acuerdas de Tanya," murmuró Mike nerviosamente. Se veía un poco mortificado —pero de todas formas no podía culparlo. Me veía espantosa. Aún y cuando Mike me veía todos los días y ni siquiera usaba maquillaje o trataba de alguna manera de lucir bien delante de él, me veía incluso peor ahora y teníamos compañía. Sentí pena por él.

"Seh, me acuerdo." Puse mi mano delante de ella para saludarla. Me tocó como si estuviera tocando a un perro callejero con un palo. "¿Cómo te va, Tanya?" pregunté con una sonrisa dulce, aún y cuando ella todavía se veía disgustada.

Jaló su mano un poco demasiado rápido para parecer sutil. "Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Isabella, cierto?"

_Como si Mike no te hubiera dicho el nombre de su prometida, perra_. "Dime Bella," sonreí empalagosamente. Ella se burló de vuelta.

Mike reaccionó rápidamente. "Correcto, bien, Tanya iba a, erm, íbamos por un café. Ella, um, tiene algunos prospectos de trabajo para mí que necesitamos discutir."

Estaba eufórica. "¡Oh, eso es brillante, Mike! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti, cariño!" Lo atraje a un abrazo y le demostré lo feliz que estaba, pero se retiró y me sonrió con torpeza.

"Gracias, Bella. Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos," dijo tímidamente. "Supongo que tu, er, ¿necesitas estas?" dijo y me arrojó sus llaves. "¿O solo vas a andar por ahí en los arbustos?" Soltó una carcajada por su propio chiste y Tanya obedientemente lo siguió, viéndome arriba y abajo, obviamente disgustada por mi presencia. Entonces Mike volteó, listo para irse con Tanya.

"¡Pero espera!" le llamé. "Quería contarte sobre mi mañana." De cualquier forma, Mike y Tanya probablemente estaban lejos para escucharme. Todavía podía escuchar sus risitas. Suspiré, pero no me sentía tan perturbada por su pequeña bromita hacia mí. Mike me amaba y estaba tan contenta de que estuviera buscando un empleo desde que había escapado de mi último recurso potencial.

Caminé de regreso por las escaleras y abrí la puerta, sintiéndome especialmente satisfecha de estar en casa. Me sentí más alegre de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de quedarnos en el apartamento desde que Mike tenía nuevos prospectos, y cuando Tyler vino a mí y ronroneó en mi pie, me sentí casi contenta. A pesar de mi mañana tan horrible, la vida no era tan mala en realidad.

Traté de verle el lado divertido de la mañana antes de que me soltara a llorar, y me reí de mi blusa manchada antes de quitármela y meterme al baño. Entonces me metí a la ducha con una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro. Me lavé bien y decidí dedicarme algo de tiempo: rasurando todo, lavando mi cabello con mi champú favorito y acondicionador. Mientras me dedicaba algo de tiempo para "mi" después de lo que había transpirado en el día, decidí intentarlo una vez más.

Había una cosa que había estado en mi mente por casi un año. Era un problema embarazoso e incluso había escrito a la sección de problemas de una revista para pedir ayuda. De cualquier forma, por supuesto, conociendo mi suerte, la respuesta a mi pregunta jamás fue publicada. Entonces aquí estaba, todavía sin solución. Estaba perdiendo mi libido. De acuerdo, no, olvida eso, no mi libido. Yo quería tener sexo y traté de tenerlo tan seguido como podía, pero se estaba volviendo una faena porque últimamente, bueno, no podía tener un orgasmo. Amaba sentirme físicamente cercana a Mike porque compartíamos tanto amor y devoción, pero la parte física no se cumplía del todo. Al menos no para mí. No desde hace tiempo.

Había buscado en Internet antes de que Mike derramara cerveza en nuestra computadora portátil, y la única respuesta que había encontrado era que: o era una perra fría o mi relación se había acabado. Por lo que sé, las personas que me conocían me encontraban bastante cálida. Habían sido siempre bastante amigables conmigo, a pesar de que no tenía muchos amigos. De cualquier forma, había dejado todo atrás por pasar más tiempo con Mike o estando en la escuela. Tenía una amiga, Esme. Pero como ella y Mike no se han visto a los ojos como corresponde, mis vistas para verla se redujeron al mínimo. No me importaba, de cualquier forma, amaba a Mike con todo mi corazón.

Tan pronto como salí de la ducha, traté de arreglar lo que me rodeaba para hacerlo más sensual. Ignoré el moho creciendo en las esquinas del baño, el tinte amarillo de las puertas de plástico de nuestra ducha, el excusado manchado junto al fregadero escamoso de cal, y en vez de eso, me concentré en mí misma. Miré mientras el agua caía en cascada por mis pechos, deslicé mis dedos lentamente hacia abajo por mi estómago y entonces cerré los ojos, lista para concentrarme en mis sentidos y sensaciones y en el placer de tocarme a mí misma.

"Mmm," gemí mientras esa maravillosa sensación empezaba a crecer dentro de mí, como si alguien estuviera jalando todos los músculos dentro, rogando por una liberación. Había algo definitivamente empezando a amenazar y se sentía jodidamente fantástico. Oh Dios, eso se siente bien. Mentalmente me di un aplauso. De cualquier manera, mientras lo hacía, empecé a sentir la inminente liberación empezar a disminuir lentamente.

"_¡No!_" Gritó mi subconsciente. "¡Regresa!"

Inmediatamente, una vez que la excitación había empezado a disminuir, me sentí como una idiota mientras me daba cuenta que estaba hablándole a mi no-existente orgasmo. Brillante —era una anorgásmica **(1)** _y_ loca. De cualquier forma, no quería rendirme todavía. Tenía otro plan.

Caminé desnuda y goteando hacia la habitación y rápidamente tomé algo que había estado reservando a lo largo del tiempo: mi realmente sexy ropa interior. Reía con picardía cada vez que veía mi elaborada ropa interior. De acuerdo, a lo mejor se veía como las cosas que usaban las chicas del Violet, pero nada qué ver con mis usuales pantaloncitos grises de niño y mi sostén blanco tipo camiseta. Entonces busqué por mi guardarropa y encontré los más atrevidos tacones que tenía. De nuevo, daba vergüenza comparada con esa belleza rubia en el Violet, pero apenas y podía caminar con mis taconcitos, ni hablar de dejarme sola con esos zapatos tipo rascacielos. Perfectos, para mí, pensé, mientras me deslizaba por los zapatos y caminaba hacia la sala para buscar algo de música apropiada. De pronto, canciones como "Womanizer" y "Buttons" no me parecían más una opción cómoda.

Hojeé por algunos de los CD's de Mike, pero al final puse el CD que ya estaba en el reproductor. Miré la cubierta y me encontré con que era el que Mike me había hecho por mi cumpleaños cuando estaba pasando por su fase de bailes en el regazo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No lo había visto en dos años. Me había rogado que le hiciera un baile en el regazo, pero yo era demasiado torpe y era embarazoso; de hecho, me frustraba el solo hecho de pensar en mí haciendo eso. De todas formas, cuando estábamos solos Tyler y yo en la casa, de alguna manera disfrutaba bailar y a veces, incluso en frente de un espejo. De vez en cuando, pensaba que a lo mejor, me parecía algo sexy.

Reconocí felizmente la primera canción como "Oh My God" de Pink y _oh por Dios_ —era demasiado perfecta para lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que era una canción sobre lesbianas, pero era una canción caliente. Tal vez mi día iba cada vez mejor. Después de todo, no podía ponerse mucho peor.

Empecé a mover mis caderas al ritmo, lentamente de un lado a otro, pero ocasionalmente girándolas en círculos. Empecé a mover mis brazos hacia mi cabello, retorciéndolo de una manera sexy. Todavía estaba un poco húmedo por la ducha, pero hice una nota mental para secar mi cabello la próxima vez. Después de todo, la práctica hace la perfección.

Mientras más me metía en la canción, mis rodillas empezaron a debilitarse ligeramente obedeciendo a mis caderas. "Mmm," gemí mientras empezaba a sentir el pulso de la canción en mi sangre. Me estaba calentando. Mi baile empezó a ser mucho más sensual y erótico mientras empezaba a sentirme. Primero, mis manos trascendieron cruzando mis pechos, y entonces continuaron camino abajo, mis caderas balanceándose fervientemente con la música. Sonreí ante lo lista que estaba porque mi orgasmo finalmente regresara.

De pronto, mi trance sensual fue interrumpido por una tos ronca detrás de mí. Sonaba como Mike, pero un poco más profunda.

"¡Maldita sea!" Grité mientras me cubría con las manos, negándome a dar al vuelta.

"Bueno, Señorita Swan," gruñó la voz. Era en verdad sexy. ¿Qué se había metido Mike? "Veo que estás lista para mí."

"Mira, ¡Mike, por favor deja de joder! ¡Te dije que esto era para tu cumpleaños, así que vete y deja que me ponga algo encima!" Le recordé, dándole la espalda, riendo un poco porque me había encontrado en posición, aún y cuando estaba irritada porque había interrumpido mi próximo orgasmo. "¿Y, qué pasó con la Sra. Newton de todas formas? Tanya no está aquí, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quién es Mike?" sonó la voz, solo que el gruñido ahora tenía algo de irritación. Me congelé. No era Mike.

_Iba a morir._

"¿Quién anda ahí?" pregunté, temblándome la voz. Sonaba como un pequeño ratoncito asustado. Estaba esperando que me volara la cabeza o un cuchillo en mi espalda.

La voz se rió. La risa no daba miedo; de hecho, era casi tentadora. Casi la reconocí. "Dejaste caer tus llaves en el South Hall hoy en la mañana, y tu nombre estaba en una de las llaves así que encontré dónde vives para regresártelas. Ya sabes, eso es malditamente peligroso, Señorita Swan. De cualquier forma, pensé que podía sorprenderte, _Bellicienta_."

El reconocimiento me golpeó con fuerza. Definitivamente, reconocería esa voz donde fuera. No había duda en los tonos musicales y en la manera seductiva de su voz. Por favor que no sea…

"Hola, Florecita. Soy yo, _Edward Cullen_."

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**  
**(1) Anorgásmica. Que tiene dificultades para llegar al orgasmo**

Bueno, creo que debo una enorme (magistral) disculpa por la tardanza con el capítulo y por no enviar los adelantos. Se los juro que no ha sido por no querer hacerlo.

Para las que no sepan, yo —**carliitha-cullen**— soy de Monterrey, México. La semana pasada, el huracán 'Alex' pegó en mi ciudad, y en otras ciudades al norte de mi país. Gran parte de Monterrey y sus alrededores ha quedado destrozada; en algunas zonas no hay agua, no hay luz o no hay accesos.

Alguien allá arriba me quiere mucho, porque mi familia y yo estamos bien, sin embargo, sinceramente no dan ánimos de hacer nada. Es realmente difícil ver las noticias y ver que la ciudad en la que has vivido siempre se encuentra como zona de desastre. Sí, estoy plenamente consciente que hay países que la han pasado peor que nosotros, pero estoy segura de que también comprenderán cómo me siento.

De igual forma, no es solo MI traducción. Es una traducción en conjunto con mi amore, **sparklinghaledecullen**. Las cosas tampoco han estado sencillas para ella, y ha estado con un montón de pendientes.

De parte de Sil y mío, les pedimos una disculpa por la tardanza y por la falta de avances. Espero de corazón, porque sé (sabemos) que son las lectoras más geniales del mundo, que entenderán por qué no habíamos actualizado. Esta historia nos encanta y disfrutamos muchísimo traducirla.

Por último, y ahora sí ya no quedaré mal, mandaré los avances a las que quieran por medio de **Review = Preview**

Saludos (:

**Dolce and Acide **


	5. Oh Mike God!

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **edieswan** y tenemos su permiso para hacer la traducción.

**Capítulo 5****  
Oh Mike God!  
**_(¡Oh Mike Dios!)_

**

* * *

**

_EPOV_

Era realmente extraño lo emocionado que estaba de que Jasper se las había arreglado para encontrar la dirección de Bella Swan por mí. Bella Swan —el nombre le sentaba tan bien. Bella resultaba ser "bonita" en italiano, el nombre de mi restaurante italiano favorito, y ahora, Bella resultaba ser el nombre de la chica de la cual estaba tan desesperado por tener en mi club.

Había caminado por muchas calles y avenidas antes de encontrar los Apartamentos Twilight. No había estado en esta área del Upper East Side por un tiempo desde que vivía en Nueva York. Claro, había algunos pequeños clubs de mala muerte en las afueras de East Harlem, pero para mí, sólo había unos mugrosos apartamentos iguales al que vivía Bella Swan. Era un poquito trágico que viniera de este lugar, pero podía asegurar que ella iba a hacer un montón de dinero.

Estaba increíblemente fuera de mí —corriendo alrededor de esto. Usualmente hacía que Jasper hiciera este tipo de pendientes por mí y arreglara este tipo de problemas y prospectos. De todas formas, esta vez yo quería ser el que le rogara a ella que se uniera a mi club. Y cuando ella aceptara, quería ser el que la viera mientras se arrodillaba y me rogaba por tomarme con su boca.

Mi polla estaba palpitando del solo hecho de pensar en la deliciosa chica en sus rodillas.

Llamé a la puerta del primer apartamento y, afortunadamente, pude escuchar pisadas viniendo a la puerta inmediatamente. Bella debía estar esperándome, pensé, mientras mi polla empezaba a retorcerse con excitación. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, y cerré mis ojos y busqué alcanzar la cintura de Bella para acercarla a mí. El romance es la clave, Cullen, me dije a mí mismo mientras la jalaba. Aunque, mientras sentía que su cintura parecía más baja y más larga de lo que inicialmente pensaba. Por alguna razón, imaginaba que ella era un poco más… sólida.

Me aparté de ella con cierta aprensión y entonces abrí los ojos lentamente.

"Mierda," gruñí mientras miraba a la verdadera persona que había estado sosteniendo tan cerca de mi, erm, _¿furiosa erección_?

"He estado esperando por ti," la anciana dijo, viéndome con sus cariñosos ojos redondos y brillantes. Ella trató de tocarme de nuevo y me congelé. ¿Qué carajo? _Debiste haber revisado el número del apartamento, imbécil_, me dije a mí mismo, sonriéndole tímidamente a la dama que bien podía pasar por los ochenta y cinco.

"Lo lamento, señora," dije en mi más empalagosa y dulce voz cubierta de chocolate. "Creo que he venido al apartamento equivocado. Usted no es Bella Swan."

"No, cariño," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "He rezado por ti la última noche —mi propio ángel. ¡Aunque creo que hueles como humo!"

Jalé la solapa de mi saco y olfateé instintivamente. No podía oler nada.

"Lo siento," dije de nuevo, tratando de soltar gentilmente sus dedos de mi pecho. "No soy su ángel," le aseguré.

"¿Eres su mensajero?" preguntó la mujer, con la esperanza adornando sus facciones arrugadas.

Maldito infierno, no tenía tiempo para esto. Odiaba a la gente vieja.

"Sí," contesté con fuerza. "Me dijo que estaría aquí en tres años," murmuré. Fui muy directo, pero, hey, tenía una agenda apretada y esta señora estaba entorpeciendo mi cometido.

"¿Tres años?" me miró y entonces miró hacia abajo. Se veía confundida. "Pero mis doctores dijeron que solo tenía cuatro meses."

Mierda.

"Eso fue lo que dije," canté, deslumbrándola con mi sonrisa.

"Tu de verdad eres un ángel," susurró antes de remover su mano del comienzo de mi corbata y entonces cerró la puerta hasta que quedó un pequeño espacio. "Gracias," dijo, y entonces se fue. Malditamente a tiempo.

Me quedé estático en el corredor en el mismo lugar durante un minuto antes de escuchar a la anciana gritar algo que sonó como un horrible "¡Dios maldito! ¡Lo ha hecho de nuevo!" _Chiflada_, pensé. De todas formas, tenía una sensación realmente peculiar dentro de mi estómago con la que no estaba familiarizado. Era lo que los demás llamaban… ¿vergüenza? ¿decepción? ¿_ambas_?

Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que encontrar a Bella lo más rápido posible y salir de esta sensación rápidamente —o antes de que la anciana me cachara de nuevo con su "ángel."

Caminé por el siguiente pasillo de escaleras esperando que el apartamento de Bella fuera el siguiente. No podía esperar para ver su cara cuando el hombre de su sueños regresara a ella después de nuestra pequeña escapada de las audiciones. Sabía que —a pesar de sus escasas palabras— se retorcía por tenerme dentro. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Incluso esa anciana chiflada me había llamado su jodido ángel.

Llamé a la siguiente puerta varias veces antes de llamarla. "¿Bella?" grité, y varias veces más. De todas formas, no me respondía. Entonces decidí presionar mi oreja a la puerta para ver si tal vez ella estaba haciéndose 'la difícil' pretendiendo no estar. Sonreí mientras averigüé la canción que estaba reproduciéndose adentro: "Oh My God" de Pink. Estaba en la lista de reproducción del Violet; Bella debía saberlo. Probablemente, ella estaba esperándome adentro en este preciso momento, dejando caer a propósito sus llaves afuera del South Hall y después preparando un espectáculo para mí en su casa. Era incluso más traviesa de lo que había pensado antes. De hecho, era tortuosamente perfecta.

Gentilmente, empujé la puerta y me di cuenta de que no estaba cerrada —¡todo esto era malditamente a propósito! Sigilosamente, giré el pomo de la puerta, notando que la música se hacía más fuerte mientras empujaba la puerta con mi mano. Esto debió haber sido parte de su plan de diosa. Me encantaba este jodido plan.

Caminé hacia la limitada sala y detuve mis pasos casi instantáneamente, incluso antes de que pudiera tomarme el tiempo para mirar el lugar donde residía. Ahí estaba, la fructífera calienta-pollas en persona. ¡Qué maldita reina!

Su cuerpo era incluso más sexy de lo que había imaginado. No era como el montón de chicas que había conocido, y créeme, he conocido un montón de chicas. Pero, seh, ella era diferente. Era pálida, pero no como un vampiro o completamente color marfil, como el colmillo de un elefante. Era bajita, pero no diminuta y definitivamente para nada flacucha. Era deliciosamente curvilínea, pero en la manera más modesta sin hacerla lucir obscena o subestimada. Era la correcta. Joder, estaba en lo correcto. Ella _era_ perfecta.

La manera en que movía sus caderas era jodidamente provocativa. No pude evitarlo pero me quedé boquiabierto mientras ella bailaba, obviamente sintiendo el movimiento del ritmo de la música como una verdadera bailarina —no iba a necesitar mucho entrenamiento. La miré mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con una sensual lentitud y espera —¿estaba gimiendo? Oh, Dios, esto era malditamente bueno. Si no dejaba que me uniera o algo más, no sabía cómo mi polla iba a sobrevivir. Tosí para hacerle saber que su hombre estaba esperándola.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó de repente, con sus manos atravesadas por su cuerpo, cubriendo su sexy ropa interior. No se giró para verme.

"Bueno, Señorita Swan," gruñí, poniendo mi esencial voz sexual, "Veo que estás lista para mí."

"Mira, ¡Mike, por favor deja de joder! ¡Te dije que esto era para tu cumpleaños, así que vete y deja que me ponga algo encima!" Nunca se giró hacia mí y seguía cubriéndose a sí misma. "¿Y, qué pasó con la Sra. Newton de todas formas? Tanya no está aquí, ¿verdad?"

¿Qué carajo? ¿Quién carajo? ¿Quién coño era Mike? Su nombre sonaba como un escurridizo imbécil; y, de pronto, no me gustaba este 'Mike', sin importar quién fuera. ¿Y la Sra. Newton? Encontré ese retortijón en el estómago otra vez y recordé a la anciana en las escaleras. _Debe ser ella_, pensé. _La Sra. Newton_. El nombre de Tanya sonaba como si tocara una campanita, ¿pero como coño iba a saber? Decidí preguntarle a Bella la cuestión más básica.

"¿Quién es Mike?" gruñí, con mi voz un poco más enojada de lo que había intentado. Pero de todas formas, si había ido para tomar a Bella, entonces necesitaba el campo libre sin nada que se interpusiera.

Se quedó en silencio por un segundo, y de pronto parecía como si estuviera temblando. "¿Quién anda ahí?" dijo con voz tímida.

Ajá, era parte del juego, Señorita Swan. Era probablemente parte de este acto que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que podía hacer era jugar con ella, la pequeña descarada.

"Dejaste caer tus llaves en el South Hall hoy en la mañana, y tu nombre estaba en una de las llaves así que encontré dónde vives para regresártelas. Ya sabes, eso es malditamente peligroso, Señorita Swan. De cualquier forma, pensé que podía sorprenderte, _Bellicienta_."

Reí por dentro ante mi referencia a Cenicienta y esperé que Bella lo captara. De todas formas, ella seguía en silencio. Tal vez esto se suponía que era un escenario que había planeado de antemano. Era retorcido, tenía que concedérselo; pero, hombre, me encantaban los juegos sexuales.

"Hola, Florecita. Soy yo, Edward Cullen."

Estaba demasiado tentado de usar Príncipe Encantador, pero estoy seguro de que Bella querría usar ese nombre más tarde cuando fuera presentada apropiadamente con mi _verdadero_ Príncipe Encantador.

Se giró rápidamente y estaba tan listo para ella. Pero embarazosamente, no me dio la respuesta que había estado esperando.

"¿Qué _coño_ estás haciendo en mi apartamento, Edward Cullen?" gritó. Se veía cachonda cuando usaba mi nombre completo. "¿No sabes que esto es un crimen —invasión de la propiedad? Jesús, ¿qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?" _Joder_, estaba enojada —pero me gustaba.

"Bueno, me imaginé que te gustaban los chicos malos, nena."

"¿_Nena_? ¡Carajo, deja de llamarme _nena_! ¡No soy una jodida_ CERDA_! ¡Ahora, lárgate de aquí, antes de que llame a la policía!"

¿Esto era parte del juego sexual? Porque, la verdad, no lo entendía.

"Pero ne- quiero decir, _Bella_."

"¿_Bella_?" echaba humo. "¿Cómo carajo sabes mi nombre?"

"Está en tus llaves, amor," le di mi sonrisa deslumbrante. Pareció hipnotizada por un momentito, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza, ferozmente.

"Sólo lárgate de aquí, Cullen."

Supongo que el juego se acabó.

"Pe…"

"Mira, no voy a trabajar en tu maldito club, ¿de acuerdo? Fue un error que haya caminado a esa sala de audiciones —un error genuino. Y si alguna vez le dices a alguien que me viste en esto" —señaló su celestial ropa interior— "entonces, juro que voy a rajar tu garganta, ¿de acuerdo?" Se veía ferocísima, y me encantaba.

Sonreí de vuelta, pero esta vez casi riéndome —la chica estaba diciendo tonterías. ¿Por qué carajo no iba a trabajar para mí? Era el trabajo más buscado para una mujer en todo Nueva York. Debería estar de rodillas rogándome que le diera el puesto —o en cualquier otra posición que pudiera tenerla…

_Ungh_, pensé mientras imaginaba a Bella en sus rodillas, en diferentes posiciones, y pensamientos generales sobre sexo que habitualmente invadían mi cerebro —especialmente en esa lencería que gritaba 'fóllame'— dándome otra notable erección. Bella miró para abajo y empezó a notar la tienda de campaña que estaba empezando a jalar dolorosamente. Tomó un pedazo de tubo roto de cortina que estaba junto a ella en el piso y lo alzó frente a mí, un extremo dándome de frente. ¡Esta reina era una maldita lunática!

"¿Ves esto?" dijo, agitando el tubo peligrosamente cerca de mi cara, y entonces lo movió en dirección a mi entrepierna. Me encogí. "Te golpearé con esto si no te largas de mi apartamento en tres segundos."

Se veía un poco muy determinada y, tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poco asustado; pero era Edward, maldito, Cullen, _todas_ me amaban y querían follar conmigo.

"Pero, bebé…"

"Uno…"

"Pero, Bella, _por favor_…" ¿Le estaba rogando _a ella_?

"Dos…"

Dio un paso hacia mí, alzando el tubo de cortina. Estaba jodidamente lunática.

"¡Maldita sea!" dije, alzando mis manos en rendición. Fui hacia la puerta y salí, azotándola violentamente. Estaba realmente encabronado —ella me había avergonzado, ¡eso fue lo que hizo! Ahí estaba, paseándose por su apartamento como parte de su aparente juego, y entonces me obligó a irme. No podía estar pasando; era Edward, maldito, Cullen —la gente me rogaba para que me quedara en sus casas, para follar sin importar si estaba a la vista, y ahora, había enfrentado mi segundo rechazo. Ella era la única que me había rechazado hasta ahora —pero era la que más quería.

Tenía que llamar a Jasper. Solo había una cura para mierdas como esta: una noche fuera con algo de buena coca, algo de whisky y una noche llena de grandes tetas, coños apretados y sexo rudo.

_**~o~**_

_**10 horas después…**_

"Joder, te amo, hombre," susurró Emmett en mi oreja mientras nos emborrachábamos con grandes cantidades de whisky. La música estaba resonando con el ritmo de mi incesante palpitar, La Push estaba a tope y nosotros estábamos jodidamente drogados.

"Mierda, seh," exhaló Jasper después de un toque, con sus ojos luciendo malditamente inyectados de sangre. "Esta fue una maldita buena idea, Sr. Cullen." Jasper estaba bajo los efectos de la coca mientras me veía. Amaba a Jasper drogado.

Inhalé en un último toque el porro que me había pasado Jasper, sintiendo todas esas dulces sensaciones viniendo abajo por mi cerebro placenteramente, y entonces, exhalé y me sentí mareado.

"Joder, me largo," me puse de pie, todavía sintiéndome ligeramente insatisfecho.

Le di el porro a Jasper e inmediatamente de dio otra calada. Me sonrió después, el maldito perro. De pronto, me puse pensativo.

"Jasper," le pregunté inquisitivamente, "¿Qué más necesito para traer a esa perra de Bella Swan?"

Se rió y puso una amistosa mano en mi hombro. Me la quité de encima mientras él seguía sonriendo. "Nada, señor. Las chicas se están preparando para la noche Masen y todo va de acuerdo al plan. Pondremos a Rose en el tubo del centro."

"Excelente idea, Jasper, pero seguimos teniendo un tubo vacío. ¿Quién se hará cargo de eso?" le pregunté, esperando que Jasper tuviera un plan o Alice tendría la 'culpa' más tarde.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos traer a esa maravillosa Jane de Londres. Ella es extremadamente destacada por su belleza," suspiró, el jodido romántico empedernido. Estaba en lo correcto, a pesar de todo —sabía que Jane era una maldita princesa. De todas formas, Bella era mi maldita _reina_.

"¡No podemos hacer eso! Carlisle Masen está criticando nuestro club en Nueva York. ¡No querrá ver una bailarina que ve todo el tiempo! Necesitamos presentar a nuestras propias chicas, aún y si la estúpida jodida Bella Swan tiene que arruinar esto. Es la puta-perra más grande que he conocido."

"Sr. Cullen, usted la adora," canturreó Jasper.

Empezó a hacerme soniditos de besos y James y Emmett empezaron a reírse con fuerza en mi cara. Y así comenzaron las bromas.

"Soy Edward, maldito, Cullen. Yo no adoro _a nadie_," le grité enojado. Pero el resto de los chicos siguieron con sus chistes.

"Excepto a Bella Swan. Joder, Edward. Estás _sometido_," dijo Emmett y entonces empezó a reírse de mí, golpeándome en la espalda con sus enormes manos atléticas.

"No estoy malditamente _sometido_, hijos de puta. Ella está llena de mierda. Es todo. Punto. C'est tout." **(1)**

"¿Estamos hablando _Francés_? Ooooh, Bella te está poniendo romántico. _El lenguaje del amor. Oooh_, Bella, ¿qué es lo siguiente que dirás, Eddie? _Je t'aime_?" **(2)**

James explotó de risa con su propia broma, haciéndole segunda a Emmett y a un nerviosamente drogado y risueño Jasper. Aún así, me estaban jodiendo. Ya era suficiente.

"Váyanse todos a la mierda. Si de algo estoy seguro, es que nunca me voy a enamorar. _Especialmente_ de una perra llamada Bella Swan." Me moví de la mesa, tirando los restos de los montones de coca y la jarra de whisky por todos lados. Era una rabieta exagerada, pero podía darme el lujo de hacerlo.

"Tan _sometido_," murmuró Emmett mientras me iba.

Que se joda, pensé. Estaba afuera para tener un coño de verdad. No necesitaba a esas pequeñas perras o esa otra Bella Swan. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era un buen culo apretado o alguna mierda. Diablos, esta noche estaba listo para lo que fuera.

"Hey Edward," una empalagosa vocecita susurró. _Finalmente, una chica de verdad que evidentemente quiere follarme, solo por escuchar su tono de voz. _

Me giré, reconociendo vagamente el rostro. Debí haber cogido con ella antes.

"Hey…" no podía recordar su nombre. Incluso aunque lo supiera, estaba tan ausente de todo para recordar o que me importara.

"Tanya," me corrigió.

"Ah, sí," mentí. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

Puso sus largos dedos con manicura a través de mi pecho —justo como la Sra. Newton lo había hecho más temprano ese día, y de pronto estuve un poco desanimado. Ella era jodidamente caliente, justo como lo quería, y era probablemente bastante sencillo tenerla, también —por lo que había visto. Pero aún así, no estaba más interesado —la comparación con la anciana era malditamente estúpida.

A pesar de que eso usualmente me habría detenido —era malditamente retorcido. Estaba drogado, borracho y excitado lo cual normalmente me ponía en un humor de no-me-detengas-voy-a-coger-contigo-esta-noche, pero seguía flácido. Jodidamente retorcido.

"Nah, esta noche no, querida," le dije. "_Au revoir_." **(3)**. Empecé a alejarme de la puta pelirroja.

"¿Disculpa?" me dijo, sujetando mi mano tan fuerte que podía sentir sus desagradables falsas uñas de plástico en mí. "¿Te gustan francesas? Puedo ser _Francaise_ para ti, _mon cher_." **(4)**

Me sonrió y movió su mano a mi entrepierna y dio un pequeño apretón. Todavía… nada. No fue notorio para ella en lo más mínimo. Necesitaba largarme.

"_Mais,_ Edward…" **(5)**

"Carajo, déjame en paz, Tyler," le grité, apartando su mano de mi polla como si fuera una mosca revoloteando por ahí.

Se veía mortificada. "¡Jódete, cabrón!" me gritó, horrorizada. Entonces, tomó el vaso más cercano que había junto a una ventana. Sonrió maliciosamente y entonces arrojó el contenido en mi cara. "¡Y es Tanya!"

"Y esto es agua, tonta perrita," le dije, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Mi mente estaba girando en otra dirección de esta puta.

De pronto, escuché algo. "¡Tanya! Ahí estás," una voz sonó de entre la multitud. "¡Te he estado buscando toda la noche, bebé!" un chico que creí haber visto un par de veces en el Violet y por los clubs más bajos de Nueva York que permitían personas para consumir drogas en sus cabinas, vino en defensa de Tyler. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó, viendo mi mojado rostro y de regreso a Tyler.

"¡Este tipo estaba pervirtiéndome, Mike!" le gritó, mientras me señalaba.

_Mike_. Odiaba ese nombre. Lo odié tan pronto como… tan pronto como… _ella_ lo había dicho. Tenía que irme de ahí.

"Lo siento, por favor discúlpenme," dije, pasándolos de largo.

"¿No vas a hacer nada para proteger a tu novia, Mike?" Tyler le gritó al pobre Mike, quien estaba solamente parado ahí, sin saber qué coño hacer. Su novia era una perra y él lo sabía. De todas formas, apuesto que daba unas buenas mamadas.

Como sea, antes de que el querido Michael pudiera decidir, ya me había ido a fumar en el callejón detrás del club. Sabía que el club permitía fumadores dentro de las cabinas, lo cual era completamente ilegal, pero necesitaba salir de ese lugar porque mi mente estaba malditamente ausente.

No podía quitármela de la cabeza. Literalmente, no podía quitarme a Bella Swan de la cabeza. ¿Qué me había hecho? Ella era una vaca y me había quedado claro cómo eran las chicas como ella. De todas formas, estaba el hecho de que ella estuviera en mi cabeza toda la noche, el hecho de que el chico cualquiera llamado Mike instantáneamente me recordó a ella, el hecho de que ni siquiera podía hacerlo con una chica cachonda hablándome francés, o cualquier otra chica en ese club, en cualquier caso; tal vez, solo tal vez, algo extraño me estaba pasando. Solo que no sabía qué era.

Como sea, había tres cosas de las cuales estaba absolutamente seguro:

Primero, Bella estaba jodidamente buena.

Segundo, había una parte de ella —y no sabía qué tan dominante podía ser esa parte— que me odiaba.

Y tercero, que iba a follar con ella irrevocable e incondicionalmente.

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** Eso es todo  
**(2)** Te amo  
**(3)** Adiós  
**(4) **Puedo ser francesa para ti, querido  
**(5)** Pero, Edward…

Antes de que se me olvide. ¡Dah! Soy una tonta (aunque eso no es ninguna novedad) xD. Traduje todo el capítulo cuatro, y todo el cinco, y hasta ahora capté por qué la relación con Cenicienta. Sí, pueden reírse de mí (yo me río de mí en este momento), porque sé que soy la persona más despistada de la Tierra. ¡TENÍA QUE DECIRLO! xD

Pasando a otro punto, a pesar de que hay algunas cosas de este Edward que no son totalmente de mi gracia, es terriblemente sexy que hable francés. Me gusta la manera en que Bella lo pone en su lugar. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Y, bueno, por mi parte —**carliitha-cullen**— (y también de Sil) no me queda más que agradecerles a todas por sus buenas vibras. Sentí bien lindo cuando abrí el correo y vi sus bellos comentarios.

Bienvenidas todas las nuevas lectoras y las que nos han seguido desde el comienzo de esta historia. Gracias también por sus comentarios. Sil y yo bailamos de alegría cuando encontramos más y más reviews.

Por último, hemos creado una cuenta en Twitter para que puedan seguir las actualizaciones de esta historia, además de avances de capítulos, sugerencias de otras historias, etcétera. **Twitter/ DolceAndAcide**

Gracias por sus comentarios. Ya saben: **REVIEW=PREVIEW**

**Dolce And Acide**


	6. Dancing with the Devil

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Edieswan**. Nada más tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

**Nota extra importante (?) en la parte de abajo.**** Por favor, léanla.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 6  
Dancing with the Devil  
****(Bailando con el Diablo)**

**BPOV**

No le había dicho a Mike acerca de Edward y no estaba precisamente planeando hacer eso. Sabía que si lo descubría, lo más probable era que me echaría la culpa a mí. Lo había hecho antes.

Cuando vivíamos en Forks, Washington, un día, Mike estaba trabajando en la tienda de senderismo de sus padres, y yo estaba disfrutando de un descanso de mi trabajo de asistente educativa en la escuela preparatoria local. Nuestra caldera se rompió, lo que significaba que nuestra casa ―en medio de un muy frío invierno― se congelaría si no conseguía arreglarlo inmediatamente. Así que, como una persona normal, llamé a un plomero para arreglar las cosas. Por supuesto, Mike llegó a casa y prácticamente hizo un ataque oportuno. Aparentemente, yo lo estaba engañando y el plomero era uno de mis "varios prospectos". Ahora, cada vez que alguien menciona la palabra "plomero", Mike se inmuta, me mira con ojos de águila y ceño fruncido. No hemos llamado a un plomero desde esa vez.

De todos modos, como es natural, estaba completamente molesta con Edward ―de hecho, era un enojo horriblemente venenoso. Sin embargo, más que nada, yo estaba terriblemente mortificada. Ahí estaba yo, en el borde de un _orgasmo__,_ tocándome a mí misma y vistiendo ropa interior que nadie debería ver, excepto mi prometido. Y lo peor de todo, yo estaba tratando de bailar ―lo que probablemente parecía simplemente indescriptible― mientras Edward me miraba. Y la manera en que me llamó "nena" ―me sacó de mis casillas. Yo tenía un nombre para ese horripilante Cullen. Lo llamé "Manos de tijeras" justo como esa película que Mike me había hecho ver una vez. Sí, yo también podía ser divertida. De todos modos, era mejor que ese nombre de flor con el que Edward _me_ había llamado.

La mañana después del incidente Edward-irrumpiendo-en-mi-departamento-mientras-yo-bailo, decidí que haría caso omiso del horrendo día que acababa de ocurrir y que estaba empezando una nueva página en mi libro de vida. La primera cosa que iba a hacer en esta nueva página era olvidar todo lo que había pasado y esperar no tener más problemas con mi infame Manos de tijeras.

Mike no había regresado la noche anterior a la casa, mientras estaba con los chicos. A menudo se perdía en alguno de sus lugares y no regresaba hasta la tarde del día siguiente. No me importaba demasiado ―lo último que podía hacer era vomitar en alguna de sus camas, y no en la mía. Había intentado hablar varias veces con Mike sobre su probablemente excesivo consumo de alcohol pero él me había dicho que desde no tenía trabajo, beber con los chicos era su única fuente de felicidad. Acepté que esas personas necesitaban algo que los mantuviera en lo alto de la vida, pero no podía evitar sentirme decepcionada de que _mi_ única salida era _él_.

La Señora Thoday me llamó por la mañana y me dijo que había desperdiciado mi última oportunidad para trabajar en el colegio. De hecho, ni siquiera dejó de mencionar el hecho de que no obtendría ninguna buena referencia para ningún trabajo escolar y que si alguna vez quería trabajar como profesora de nuevo, tendría literalmente que matarme y reencarnar. Yo le dije que me importaban un carajo sus opiniones religiosas o de mí y me colgó el teléfono. Yo estaba demasiado exasperada para tratar de ser agradable. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ser la estúpida dulzona Bella, pero después de todo, preocuparse por una directora vieja y gorda ya parecía una tarea rutinaria.

Pero de regreso a la nueva página, decidí empezar por encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Había pasado tres horas, desde las seis de la mañana, perfeccionando mi currículum vitae y buscando la mayor cantidad de lugares posibles con ofertas de trabajo en Manhattan. Puse mi laptop dentro de mi mochila y me prepare para ir a la biblioteca local a imprimir mis currículums inmediatamente. Cerré con doble llave la puerta de mi apartamento, como se había vuelto la costumbre desde el allanamiento. Mientras hacía eso, me topé con un Mike con bastante mala cara.

"¿Hey?" le dije.

"¿Todo bien?" me dijo, su voz sonando bastante áspera.

"Sí, gracias. ¿Dónde te quedaste anoche? ¿Con Eric?" le pregunté, posando mi mano en su brazo. Sin embargo, no se le veía en un estado apto como para hablar mucho. A decir verdad, se veía bastante mierda.

"Er, sí," dijo y se encogió de hombros, con mi mano en uno de ellos.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde fueron?" le pregunté y me detuve un momento para sonreír para mis adentros. "¿Al Violet?"

Me miró y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Violet? ¿Qué? No, Bella. ¿Cómo diablos sabes acerca del Violet?"

Tragué saliva. "No hay razón."

Mike parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero después se detuvo. "Mira, voy a la cama. Estoy muerto."

Me reí. "Lo imaginé. Estoy a punto de hacer unas cosas, te diré sobre eso al rato. Te veo pronto, cariño." Me incline hacia él, lo besé en la mejilla y luego pasé junto a él.

"Sí, te veo, Bella."

"Oh, y ¿Mike?"

Se volteó hacia mí, quizás un poco irritado. Yo sabía que él solo quería irse a la cama, pero quería dejarle saber algo.

"¿Sí, Bells?"

"Te amo."

Se volteó de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta. "Igual yo," murmuró.

Suspiré después de que la puerta se cerró. Él estaba obviamente cansado y yo estaba feliz por comenzar una nueva hoja y encontrar un nuevo trabajo. También era reconfortante saber que Mike estaba empezando un nuevo proyecto con Tanya. Tal vez las cosas podrían comenzar a mejorar, después de todo.

El primer lugar donde dejé mi currículum fue en una tienda de tejidos sobre la calle donde vivíamos Mike y yo. Seguido iba ahí cuando necesitaba arreglar alguna camisa de Mike o si mi ropa no se sostenía lo suficiente como para usarla.

Rara vez iba de compras si no tenía el dinero ―todo lo que tenía iba a nuestra casa y a las salidas nocturnas de Mike. De cualquier forma, sabía cómo coser y tejer, Renee, mi mamá, me había dado una máquina por mi cumpleaños veintidós la cual estaba en casa y regularmente la usaba. Caminé dentro de la tienda, sonriendo y lista para la acción, pero me informaron que justo habían contratado a alguien y no necesitaban a nadie más, pero me agradecieron por mi entusiasmo.

En la siguiente, traté en una tienda de discos de segunda mano. Era vieja y se venía abajo, y para ser completamente honesta, tenía muy poco conocimiento sobre música así que mis esperanzas no eran exactamente altas; de todas formas, el chico del mostrador dijo que adoraría si yo trabajaba ahí y que podía empezar cuando quisiera. Además me llamó preciosi-liciosa y nunca me miró a los ojos. Hizo que Cullen se viera como un filántropo. Al final, tuve que negarme.

El último lugar en el que intenté fue afortunadamente el suertudo. La cafetería en Nueva York estaba en su apogeo y después de los encuentros de Esme con el jefe de Starbucks, supe que era altamente favorita en el local, especialmente mientras mis cafés y pasteles seguían siendo gratis. Volví en el tiempo en el que estaba en el Starbucks para ver si podía recordar alguna señal de vacantes de trabajo, pero lo único que podía pensar era cómo, ese día, Edward Cullen me había visto en esa audición, ¡cepillando el jodido piso! Él y sus putas se habían reído de mí ―a pesar de que él era quien había regresado al día siguiente.

¿Así que, por qué era yo quien estaba pensando en él?

Era extraño. Muy extraño, de hecho. Era casi como si todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos regresaran a él. Lo acepto, era claramente obvio cuán atractivo era, e incluso aunque estaba jodidamente asustada y encabronada porque había entrado a mi apartamento, todavía no estaba _así_ de molesta. No era como si estuviera deslumbrada por él o algo así, seguía pensando que era un jodido cabrón, pero por alguna extraña razón, estaba intrigada.

"¿Rollo de chocolate y expreso de caramelo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar el deslumbre de 'Edward' y me di cuenta de que había entrado al Starbucks y estaba esperando en el mostrador metida en mi propio mundo. La mujer que servía había colocado un expreso de caramelo en el mostrador desde antes. La miré agradecida.

"Oh, lo siento," murmuré. "Mi nombre es Bella Swan."

La mujer me sonrió. "Sí, la amiga de Esme Platt, ¿verdad?"

Le regresé la sonrisa. "Sí, esa soy yo. ¿Sé que esto sonará realmente retorcido, pero estaba preguntándome si tenías alguna vacante en este momento?" Miré a mis pies. "Estoy como que desesperada."

La mujer rió. Hey, tenía que ser honesta. "¿De tiempo completo?"

"Supongo."

"Brillante. Uno de nuestro equipo se marchó ayer en la mañana. ¿Cuándo podrías empezar?"

Mi sonrisa repentinamente llegó hasta mis orejas. ¡No podía creerlo! "¿No quieres ver mi currículum primero?"

"Es una cafetería, dulzura, no una firma de abogados. ¿Crees que puedas empezar mañana?"

Así que, mi suerte estaba cambiando después de todo. "Sí… ¡por supuesto que sí!"

"Mañana a las nueve y treinta, entonces. Toma una camiseta para ti ―¿extra pequeña, verdad? Oh, y soy Kate, por cierto."

"Muchísimas gracias, Kate. No tienes idea de cuánto aprecio esto."

"Seguro, cuando quieras. Te veo mañana, Bella."

"Adiós, Kate."

Caminé hacia la mesa para tomar mi café y tratar de contener el júbilo y emoción que burbujeaba en mi interior. Quería sonreír como el gato Cheshire **(1)** y suspirar con júbilo ante la felicidad de que tenía un nuevo empleo. Mike también tenía un nuevo proyecto con Tanya, así que parecía que mi vida no se estaba volviendo tan mala, después de todo. Tomé mi teléfono de mi cartera para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Mike sobre las buenas nuevas ya que él ni siquiera sabía que había perdido mi trabajo, pero tal vez más tarde esta noche, si él lo tomaba bien, podíamos celebrar.

_Tengo un nuevo empleo en Starbucks ―lo explicaré todo sta nche. Celebremos. T amo. B xxx_

Justo cuando di clic en 'enviar mensaje', recogí mi expreso con mi otra mano y me puse de pie lista para irme y regresar a casa tan pronto como pudiera. Mientras lo hacía, alguien parecía estar parado en mi camino, tirándome los restos de mi caliente expreso por toda mi blusa. Grité por el agua caliente cayendo por mi pecho y me acobardé mientras sentí cada par de ojos en el Starbucks viéndome.

"¡No de nuevo!" gemí, sacudiéndome el café. Miré para saber quién había chocado conmigo esta vez. Desafortunadamente, vi un rostro que esperaba no volver a ver en mi vida otra vez, a pesar de lo mucho que pensaba al respecto.

"Tú," susurré.

"¿Siempre tienes café derramado sobre tu blusa?" se rió.

"Edward," exhalé. Estaba tan encabronada. "¡Mira… lo… que… has… hecho!

"Lo lamento, Señorita Swan. Te vi ahí y estaba yendo hacia ti, pero parece que tu venías a verme al mismo tiempo."

Lo miré, incrédula. "Er, no exactamente, Sr. Cullen."

Se rió de mí y pasó la cosa más retorcida. Me sentí… _infectada_. Quería sonreírle y reírme con él. Su risa era… contagiosa. Sin embargo, todavía era exasperante que, a pesar de que estaba completamente_en cólera_, lo seguía encontrando de alguna manera atractivo.

"De todas formas," continuó. "Quería disculparme por la manera en que actué ayer. Fue un poco cruel de mi parte, y no lo sé, solamente no pude evitarlo. Te veías… encantadora." Me envió una sonrisa y casi me olvido de respirar. Me odié a mí misma por dejarme derrotar tan fácilmente.

"¿Me perdonas?" me preguntó, sentándose en el lugar opuesto a donde estaba parada, todavía sonriendo. Por una vez, no sabía qué decir.

"Derramaste café sobre mí. Tú… tú irrumpiste en mi apartamento… mientras estaba…"

Tomó mi mano y luché contra el urgente impulso de apartarla de él mientras me empezaba a aterrar por el retorcido pulso eléctrico que corrió por nosotros cuando nos tocamos.

"No pienses más en ello," dijo. "Pretendamos que eso nunca pasó."

"No puedes simplemente pretender que no irrumpiste en mi casa, Edward. Ni siquiera te conozco. Podía haber llamado a la Policía," suspiré.

"Pero no lo hiciste."

"No."

Edward tenía un punto. ¿Por qué no llamé a una patrulla? Me estaba molestando tanto y entre más pensaba en ello, era peor. Me di cuenta de que si hubiera sido alguien más, probablemente hubiera llamado a la Policía o algo. De cualquier forma, algo extraño y casi misterioso me estaba deteniendo, y no sabía qué era exactamente. Algo sobre este chico me tenía completamente perpleja. Lo odiaba, más de lo que había odiado a alguien más, pero sobre todo después de que había derramado café sobre mí, no estaba tan decepcionada cuando vi quién lo había hecho.

"Así que, ¿qué te trae por acá, entonces?" me preguntó.

"Bueno, de hecho, acabo de obtener un empleo aquí si tanto te interesa."

"¿Un trabajo? Ya sabes, si realmente necesitabas un empleo, entonces…"

"Edward, no voy a trabajar en el Purple."

"Violet." **(2)**

"Sí, bueno, aún así no voy a trabajar ahí, sin importar el nombre."

Suspiró, todavía tenía esa estúpida contagiosa sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. "De acuerdo, Señorita Swan, así que no podemos ser colegas. ¿Podemos ser amigos?"

Me reí. "Edward, ¿cómo puedo ser tu amiga? Apenas y nos conocemos."

Tan pronto como había dicho eso, me di cuenta de que había un singular momento de arrepentimiento dentro de mí. Como no nos conocíamos mutuamente, ¿podíamos hacerlo? incluso aunque pensara que era un completo cabrón y un jodido psicótico, una parte de mi ―incluso una parte pequeña― se sentía un tanto agradecida por estar en su presencia. Lo que yo admiraba de él era su misterio. Era una sensación de una inusual cantidad de intriga a su alrededor y era estrafalariamente único.

"Me gustaría llegar a conocerte, Bella."

_¡Resiste a la sonrisa!_ Me dije a mi misma. _¡Vamos, chica!_ "Edward, irrumpiste en mi casa. No sé si pueda ser amiga de alguien que no confío. ¿Me avergonzaste demasiado en, qué, tres ocasiones? ¿Por qué piensas que quiera ser tu amiga? No puedo dejar de avergonzarme al respecto."

"Lo sé," dijo, luciendo pensativo. "No he parado de pensar sobre eso tampoco. Lo que pasó con tu apartamento, bueno fue un completo malentendido de mi parte. Vi que tiraste las llaves afuera del South Hall y no sabía si iba a volver a verte. Pero, verás, tenía que verte de nuevo."

Algo familiar jaló en mi estómago. ¿Estaba enferma? "Estaba solamente… avergonzada."

"Fue bastante entretenido," objetó. "Pero al menos pude verte de nuevo." Se rió de mi otra vez y me ruboricé intensamente.

"Bien por ti," escupí, pero no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Esperaba que él no lo hubiera notado.

Por suerte, se veía deslumbrado. "Lo sé," contestó.

Mi estómago seguía jalándome, y estaba segura de que era el efecto de Edward. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar, desafortunadamente, de pronto, me puse de pie. "Lo siento, no puedo ser tu amiga, Edward. Eso sería… raro. Buen día."

Tomé mi expreso de caramelo de la mesa, bueno, lo que quedaba, agradecí a Kate y me fui. Juro que casi gruñí del hombre tan idiota que era Edward. De pronto me sentí molesta de nuevo por cómo estaba bajo su hechizo ―no me extrañaba que esas chicas del Violet fueran sus pequeñas perritas falderas. Él no debió acercarse a mí de esa forma, especialmente después de que casi lo ataco con el tubo de una cortina un día antes ―él arruinaba mi mente.

Pero él era bastante pervertido. Supe de las chicas que había dejado dentro del South Hall y solo Dios sabe qué hacía con ellas. Sabía que el tirón de mi estómago no era algo bueno, y en particular no quería ser la "escenografía" del Sr. Cullen. Además, tenía un amor de prometido y ciertamente no era de las que engañaba.

De pronto, mi teléfono sonó, recordándome cuánto amaba a Mike y sintiéndome culpable por lo atractiva que encontré la sonrisa de Edward.

_Fuera todo el día x cosas del trabajo. Tal vz vuelva a las 5 pero sldre cn los chicos dsps. No m speres. M_

Mi corazón seguía revoloteando cuando recibía mensajes de texto de Mike, incluso aunque no enviara besos o un 'Te amo' al final de sus mensajes como yo lo hacía. De cualquier forma, una vez que se conocen el uno al otro y han estado saliendo tanto como nosotros lo hemos hecho, ya no es realmente necesario. Sabía que Mike me amaba ―y su franqueza y honestidad era lo que valoraba inmensamente. Sin embargo, fue extraño que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre mi trabajo o alguna señal de alegría. De todas formas sabía que estaba feliz por mí, a pesar de que a veces no lo demostraba.

Suspiré y miré de regreso al Starbucks para ver si Edward seguía sentado ahí, pero para mi sorpresa estaba parado justo detrás de mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le grité. Estaba sorprendida de lo cerca que estaba parado de mí. Olía tan _atrevido_. Era un aroma a hombre fornido ―picante y a la vez dulce.

"Dejaste tu cartera atrás, señora," dijo mientras me tendía la bolsa casi como un mayordomo. De manera estúpida, me encontré a mí misma admirando su acto de caballerosidad. Era algo… cachondo. Nuestras manos se tocaron de nuevo y tuve que pelear contra la urgencia de estremecerme… otra vez. Había un tipo de pulso eléctrico corriendo a través de él, seguramente. Me tuve que abofetear mentalmente para romper el ensueño al que me estaba sometiendo. Odiaba a este hombre más de lo que me gustaba su aroma.

"Correcto, gracias," dije, tomándola sin convicción. Seguía alzando la bolsa mientras la tomaba, de todas formas. Le di un tirón pero no cedió.

"¿Bella?"

Suspiré. "¿Sí?"

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"De acuerdo," suspiré y solté la bolsa.

"¿Me odias?"

"Sí. ¿Siguiente pregunta?"

"¿Estás viendo a alguien más?"

"Tal vez. ¿Siguiente?"

"No lo estás, ¿cierto?"

"No te diré. No es asunto tuyo. ¿Terminaste de ser tan inquisitivo?"

"Buena palabra, pero no."

_Cabrón_. "Me voy entonces. Adiós," me despedí de él, y empecé a caminar.

"¡Bella, espera!"

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Edward? ¿Olvidé algo más? ¿De pronto cambié de parecer y quiero trabajar en el Violet? Necesito más café derramado sobre mi ―"

"Iba a preguntarte si quieres caminar conmigo."

"¿Oh?" Hmm.

"¿Bueno, quieres?"

Fruncí mi entrecejo. "De acuerdo."

Y entonces caminamos juntos.

¿Por qué? No lo sé. Debí haber caminado lejos de él, pero no lo hice. No quería apartarme. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Mi mente se fundía de vuelta a Mike y algo dentro de mí se preguntaba por qué no le había contado a Edward sobre él y que debí haber hecho, y aún así, no lo hice. Y ahora estaba caminando junto a Edward Cullen. Un chico que odiaba, pero que después deseaba vivamente.

Mierda.

Platicamos por un rato, y por un instante, fue casi una conversación normal. Él era arrogante, por supuesto, de hecho, casi me enferma cuán obviamente se quiere a sí mismo ―era una triste historia de amor cortita: Edward y su polla, al parecer. Pero, típico, lo encontré intrigante y hasta cierto punto refrescante. Sí, incrementaba mi disgusto hacía él como de costumbre, odiaba a los chicos engreídos. Aún así, encajaba con Edward. Y realmente, ¿quién podía culparlo? Era un cabrón, de seguro, pero incluso _yo_ tuve que admitir que era jodidamente magnífico.

Y preguntaba sobre mí. A veces. Era raro tener a alguien que pregunte sobre mis pasatiempos, si nunca hubiera sentido la necesidad de discutir mis intereses con Mike antes, ¿cuál era el punto? De cualquier forma, se sentía bien desahogarme con Edward. Me escuchó, o al menos, pretendió hacerlo. De todas formas, la caminata fue, bueno, agradable. Seguía odiando sus agallas, a pesar de todo.

"¿Bella?" dijo y de pronto se detuvo. _Amo la manera en que dice mi nombre_.

"¿Sí?" dije, deteniéndome también.

"¿Bailarías conmigo?"

Me reí de él esta vez. "¿Qué?"

Miré a mi alrededor, confundida ante la petición de Edward. Podía escuchar algo de música viniendo de un pequeño restaurante que acabábamos de pasar. Se escuchaba como un poco de jazz ligero ―no era de tarde todavía así que no estaba la banda en vivo y el restaurante no estaba muy lleno, pero la música que emitía el lugar era lo suficientemente alta para escucharla. Era un poco demasiado lindo de mi parte experimentarlo con alguien como Edward. Me estremecí.

Edward alzó su mano para mí, ofreciendo un baile lento. Era algo peculiar que hacer, pero deliciosamente espontáneo. Estábamos parados a la mitad de una calle, a mitad de un día extraño, y ni siquiera nos conocíamos mutuamente. De cualquier forma, la cosa más atípica parecía como… apropiada: como si fuera lo que debíamos estar haciendo. Era retorcido que fuera tan natural tomar su mano.

"De acuerdo," susurré nerviosamente. Por alguna razón, ningún pensamiento sobre Mike cruzó mi mente. "Pero yo… yo no puedo bailar."

"Está bien, te enseñaré, y guiaré el camino." Me sonrió y casi me desmayo.

"Confío en ti," susurré de nuevo. Casi me estremezco de la vergüenza por lo cursi que soné. De todas formas, la sonrisa de Edward me trajo de regreso al maravilloso día de ensueño que parecía unírsenos con este baile. Estaba ridículamente cautivada.

"Ahora, no necesitarás hacer mucho ―yo haré la mayor parte del trabajo. Solo coloca tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, primero que nada."

Hice como me dijo, y el voltaje entre nosotros se cargó otra vez. Mis dedos casi saltaron del asombro de lo estimulante que se sentía estar así de cerca de él, de tener demasiado contacto corporal. De nuevo, estaba tan mal, pero no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para detenerlo. Estaba disfrutándolo.

"¿Y después qué?" pregunté, esperándolo entusiastamente para iniciar el siguiente movimiento, tal vez más de lo que debería. No, espera, _definitivamente_ más de lo que debería.

"Después…" Edward colocó sus manos gentilmente en mi cintura, y tragué con miedo y anticipación. Nunca la mano de un hombre me había tocado tan gentil y a la vez segura. Si había algo que sentir en ese entonces, era ciertamente _seguridad_. Pero después, la _emoción_parecía apropiada, también. Mi piel debajo de sus manos quemaba de una manera placentera, y entonces le sonreí.

"¿Después nos movemos?" sugerí.

"Después nos movemos," confirmó con una sonrisa placentera.

Nos mecimos con la suave música y encontré que bailar era cada vez más sencillo y más natural de lo que había imaginado. Edward guió mis pies y nunca quitó sus ojos de mí. Era desconcertante, pero satisfactorio. Era como si estuviera bailando con el mismísimo diablo.

Miré hacia sus ojos, con los tonos frescos de jazz complementando el momento. Él era, a falta de una mejor palabra, hermoso.

Oh, mierda.

"Edward, no puedo hacer esto."

Detuvo sus movimientos y me miró con una ligera sonrisa. Su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía, lo cual incrementó mi incertidumbre. "¿Por qué? Solo estamos bailando."

"Lo sé. Simplemente no puedo." _No a Mike._

"Pero somos amigos ahora." Se veía… ¿_adolorido_? Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No somos amigos."

"Pensé que habías dicho…"

"No puedo ser tu amiga." _Porque, de hecho, me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy atraída insanamente hacia ti, y er… ¿hola? ¿Alguna vez has visto 'Cuando Harry conoce a Sally'? _**(3) **_bueno, eso explica lo que pasa aquí._

Se veía triste. De hecho, era más similar a lo perturbado. Pero no podía estar a su lado por mucho tiempo mientras estuviera enviando sensaciones tan alocadas. Era peligroso. _Él_ era peligroso.

Seguimos caminando. Estuvimos en silencio por un rato, y raramente después de unos momentos de contacto cortado, mi miedo inicial hacia él empezó a calmarse. Después, agradablemente, Edward rompió el silencio.

"Sé que dijiste que no trabajarías para el Violet, pero de verdad pienso que sería demasiado genial."

Me ruboricé un poco, casi halagada por sus intentos de traerme a trabajar a su club, pero seguía encabronada porque él pensara que era el tipo de chica que trabaja en un tubo de bailarina en un club nudista. Y seguía siendo un cabrón.

"Gracias, pero no gracias, Edward. Estoy trabajando en el Starbucks, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Así que lo harías si no tuvieras ya un empleo?"

"No."

"Correcto."

"Sip. Lo siento."

"De acuerdo, bueno el Violet sigue en pie y necesito regresar a los ensayos. Voy un poco retrasado, platicando contigo, bailando contigo…"

Solté una risita nerviosa. Con la culpa revoloteando hacia mí. "Bueno, lamento haber sido una distracción."

"No lo quise decir de esa manera. Lo disfruté bastante, Bella." Me sonrió. Era tan _deslumbrante_.

"Genial." Lo había disfrutado también, pero no se lo iba a hacer saber. Su cabeza no necesitaba hacerse más grande.

"Así que, ¿te veré de nuevo?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, Edward."

"Vamos, Bella, ¿puedo al menos tener tu número?"

Dudé, pero me dio esa estúpida sonrisa brillante otra vez. Nadie me había pedido mi número desde la preparatoria. Me sentí… agradecida. Aún así, seguía estando mal. "¿Por qué no me das el tuyo?"

"¿Seguiremos en contacto?" me preguntó.

"Si tienes suerte."

Puso su número en mi teléfono, y entonces tomó una foto de sí mismo y la puso en el identificador de llamadas. _Vanidoso_, pensé. Pero estaba segura de que había sido una foto brillante. Lo observé con atención mientras me regresaba mi teléfono. Lo tomé de su mano, pero entonces se me cayó. Era tan torpe y temblaba de vergüenza mientras sentía mi rubor llegando rápidamente a mis mejillas. ¿Por qué era tan embarazosa?

"Amo tu rubor, Florecita."

"Sigo sin entender ese apodo que me has dado. Me llamaste así ayer, ¿no?"

"Sí, Florecita. Tu rubor es como una flor."

Mi rubor se puso incluso más rojo. Probablemente era más un color carmesí. Edward se rió.

"Seguimos en contacto."

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Me senté en una banca que miraba hacia la calle que Edward había tomado. Lo miré correr, y entonces pensé que mi admiración había llegado demasiado lejos, sacudí mi cabeza y me detuve. Miré mi reloj y entonces me di cuenta lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo mientras caminaba con Edward. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y necesitaba llegar a casa para preparar algo para celebrar más tarde antes de que Mike llegara a casa a las cinco. _Si es que_ Mike llegaba a casa a las cinco.

Me habría tomado al menos una hora caminar de regreso a East Harlem desde Upper East Side si iba de regreso por el camino que Edward me había llevado. Tal vez si tomaba un atajo a través de las calles detrás de la que Edward se había dirigido, posiblemente haría unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Caminé abajo por el callejón, apreciando el Sol en mi cara, y pensando en varias cosas, incluido Mike, mi nuevo empleo que empezaría mañana, y por supuesto, al único misterioso hombre arrogante que conocía como…

"Oooh, Edward…"

"Esa es buena, Alice, mmm, por favor continúa, mi chica. Sí, eso es…"

_¿Qué?_ Mi mente parecía hacer jugarretas conmigo. Estaba escuchando la voz de Edward y sonaba como si estuviera gimiendo. Pero el nombre que estaba diciendo, no era familiar.

"Alice, aahh," sonó la voz como-Edward.

_¡De ninguna jodida manera!_ Era Edward. Debía ser. Su voz era diferente a cualquier otra que había escuchado; su voz era puro…

"_¡Sexo!_ ¡Quiero tu sexo, Edward!" la tintineante voz gritó.

"Ahora no, Alice, solo sigue, bebé, mmm, tu lengua, tus labios, Oh, Dios…"

Los sonidos se hicieron más altos. Ahora eran gruñidos que empezaban a emerger desde cualquier lugar que los estaba conteniendo de manera inefectiva. ¿Iba a mirar?

Entonces pasé a la ventana que estaba planeando ver. Una pequeña chica con aspecto de duende, la cual reconocí de las audiciones del Violet, estaba de rodillas con su cabeza entre las piernas de Edward en lo que parecía una oficina normal. Mi boca se abrió de golpe ante la visión de esto. No podía moverme; estaba petrificada. ¿Cómo… cómo podía?

La chica que debía llamarse Alice retiró su cabeza seductoramente, aún dándole placer a Edward con sus manos, pero entonces, desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Un rugido emergió de Edward mientras Alice continuaba viéndome.

"_¡Jodeeer!" _

Grité cuando Alice lo hizo mientras Edward, él, él… _terminaba_ en una torpe posición en la cual Alice claramente no estaba preparada. Cubrí mi cara en vergüenza por atestiguar un acto tan íntimo, con el primer chico que me había intrigado mientras estaba con Mike. No pude evitarlo, pero sentí un poco de… _celos. _De cualquier forma, las emociones más predominantes en ese momento eran el horror y el descontento.

"¡Mi ojo!" gritó Alice. Ella seguía viéndome, como si me estuviera culpando por la escapada tan torpe. El líquido estaba goteando por su cara mientras la pobre chica temblaba de dolor. Incluso traje mi mano a mi ojo como pura pérdida de compostura.

"¿Qué coño pasó, Alice? ¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿A quién coño estás mirando?"

_Mierda_. Traté de caminar tan rápido como podía desde la ventana, pero era demasiado tarde. Edward ya me había visto.

"¿Florecita?"

"Lo lamento, Edward." Parpadeé difícilmente por la vergüenza mientras veía la post-coital cara desordenada de Edward. Entonces miré a la pobre chica que todavía tallaba su ojo. "¿Alice, cierto? Lo lamento. Solo estaba caminando por… y… um…"

Edward miró hacia la chica semi-desnuda en el piso e inmediatamente se enojó, y tal vez, avergonzó.

"¡Alice! ¡Regresa al jodido trabajo!"

Ella instantáneamente se puso de pie y regresó a trabajar, al tronar de los dedos de Edward. Era como una jodida mascota. El enojo estaba creciendo dentro de mí. El hecho de que Edward pudiera hacer eso después de pedirme mi número, preguntando si estaba disponible, bailando conmigo de esa manera, demostrando todo su interés en mí, era todo un maldito chiste. Seguía siendo un cabrón, como me había estado diciendo a mí misma, pero lo había ignorado, ingenuamente. Lo había percibido, pero dejé que mi jodido interés sacara lo mejor de mí. La curiosidad mató al gato ―más como si jodiera muchísimo al gato que ella estuviera tan furiosa.

"Bella, lamento muchísimo que hayas visto eso."

"También yo, Edward. Lo siento; pensé que eras algo diferente. No me di cuenta de que estabas viendo a alguien, por la manera en que me estabas hablando. Pero ahora te conozco mejor."

"Bella, no estoy con ella, lo prometo."

_Cretino_. "Genial. Bueno, es aún mejor si tratas a las mujeres de esa forma."

"No lo entiendes. Ella trabaja para mí," rogó.

"¿Así que por qué quieres que trabaje en el Violet? ¿Para que pueda ser una jodida prostituta?"

"No, para nada. Bueno, obviamente no me importaría hacer eso contigo. Me refiero a que… oh, no lo sé, solo que…"

"Ya escuché suficiente, Edward. Eres un maldito cabrón. Me largo," le grité.

"Espera, Bella. No me importa que no quieras trabajar aquí. Quiero conocerte."

"Bueno, parece que estás demasiado ocupado conociendo a alguien ahí. Y le sugiero un antiséptico para los ojos… eso debe funcionarle bien."

Me miró confundido. Esto nunca me había pasado antes, pero le había pasado a Mike y le había ayudado una vez. Era tan tonto, pero lo amaba; y ahí estaba encabronada con alguien por recibir una mamada. Ni siquiera conocía a Edward. Solo sabía que era un prostituto y no iba a caer en su estúpida sonrisa o su fantástico cuerpo, o su cabello sexual…

"Oh, Bella, lo siento tanto."

"De acuerdo."

Me miró y frunció el ceño. "¿Me perdonas? ¿Así nada más?"

"Seguro."

"No lo entiendo."

"Bueno, no te entiendo a ti. ¿Oh, es esa la hora? Parece como si debería estar regresando con mi _prometido_ quien está esperando por mí en casa." Le sonreí, enfatizando la parte del prometido. La sonrisa no era tan deslumbrante como la suya, pero ciertamente era presumida.

"¿_Prometido_?"

"Es correcto. Nos vamos a casar."

"Pensé que habías dicho que eras soltera."

"Nunca dije eso."

"Pero… ¿_prometido_?"

Se veía ¿herido? Esto era brillante. _Me la iba a cobrar, cabrón_. Le sonreí, girando sobre mi pie y empezando a caminar lejos de ahí.

"Adiós, imbécil," murmuré bajo mi aliento.

Llegué a casa y desafortunadamente me perdí a Mike cuando regresó. De cualquier forma, entonces, me sentí como necesitada de tiempo a solas. Edward-cabrón-Cullen había puesto mi día de cabeza. Tyler llegó hacia mí y se frotó contra mi pie, como a él le gustaba. Sentí seguridad y afecto, algo que parecía escapar de mi día a día. Al menos tenía a mi gato, mi apartamento, mi prometido y el nuevo empleo que estaba por empezar. No necesitaba mi retorcida fascinación por "Cretiward" **(4)** para joder todo.

Encendí la televisión, esperando que estuviera el regreso de Gossip Girl **(5)**, pero en vez de los anuncios que estaban en medio, Tyler y yo empezamos a cantar el tema de entrada de la nueva película de Harry Potter e instantáneamente me sentí mejor.

Hasta el siguiente anuncio.

"_Yo, Edward Cullen, te invito a la reinauguración de mi célebre club, Violet. Si no estás ahí, te perderás de una noche espectacular con la participación especial del único, Carlisle Masen, e invitados especiales. 9.00 pm en adelante. Boletos a la venta en línea o si me ves a mí o a alguna de mis chicas en la calle, asegúrate de decir 'hola'. Te veo ahí." _

Su voz me dio escalofríos desconocidos. Era tan poco acogedor no solo por el odio que tenía por él, sino también por las inusuales sensaciones estimulantes que me dio su cara. Esta era la última vez que iba a pensar en él.

Alcancé mi móvil y vi mis contactos recientes. Por supuesto, su nombre estaba guardado con algo tan mezquino como 'Sexy Edward' y cuando le di clic en él, su rostro apareció. Era tan gratificante, y a la vez tan exasperante. Le grité a la imagen, en frustración, di clic en borrar y decidí irme a la cama temprano. Necesitaba sacudir a ese desfavorable ser humano antes de que se convirtiera en obsesión. Desear y odiar tanto a alguien debe ser un crimen grave. No pensaría en él otra vez.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

Traducido por: **sparklinghaledecullen** y** carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** Es el gato risueño que sale en "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".  
**(2)** No quedaba bien en español. "Purple" es morado y "Violet" es violeta. Bella se confunde con los nombres porque son de un tono similar.  
**(3)** "When Harry met Sally" es una película estadounidense de 1989 en donde esta pareja se conoce y comienza a frecuentarse hasta que surge en ellos una amistad que contradice a la idea de Harry de que los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos.  
**(4)** En inglés es Jerkward, pero cualquiera de los dos no parecía lo suficientemente coherente. Es la desventaja de un nombre americano, jeje.  
**(5)** "Gossip Girl" es una serie estadounidense basada en unas novelas del mismo nombre. Trata sobre un grupo de adolescentes privilegiados de la alta sociedad. Está narrado por una _blogger_ omnisciente llamada 'Gossip Girl'. En español sería algo como 'La chica del chisme'.

Vale, no tenemos perdón de Dios (?) por la demora. Ya saben, cositas personales que nos llegan de repente. Sil comenzó a traducir el capítulo y yo le hice segunda. Como pueden ver, es un capítulo larguísimo D:

¿Qué les pareció? ¿No creen que Edward estuvo fatal? Apenas estaba arreglando las cosas con Bella, y va y se enreda con Alice. ¿Y, qué opinan de Bella? ¿Será que ya se está dando cuenta de lo que siente por Edward? ¿Participará en el Violet?

No dejaré una nota larguísima. Solo puedo decirles que el capítulo 7 ya está traduciéndose, así que sigan al pendiente (err… seh, eso sonó como locutora barata xD).

Tanto Sil como yo agradecemos infinitamente sus comentarios tan alentadores y damos la bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras (: así como a las chicas sin cuenta: **yomisma**, **Srita Incognita**, **romy de argentina** y **paty**

Ya saben, pueden seguirnos también vía Twitter (**DolceAndAcide**) para avances de capítulo. Hubo un review que comentó sobre hacer un foro, pero desafortunadamente ―al menos yo― desconozco cómo hacer eso D:, pero bienvenidos los tutoriales para hacerlo (?)

Por último, las invito a que pasen a leer mi historia "I wanna be your man" h t t p : / / w w w (punto) fanfiction (punto) n e t / s / 6 1 5 8 9 6 8 / 1 / I _ w a n n a _ b e _ y o u r _ m a n

Pues está participando en el "A Beatle Contest". Y de ser posible, voten en la encuesta de este perfil h t t p : / / w w w (punto) fanfiction (punto) n e t / u / 2 4 1 6 9 5 4 / A _ B e a t l e _ C o n t e s t

Ya saben, quiten los espacios y sustituyan los (puntos) por el signo correspondiente. Como quiera, en el perfil hay más información y un trato que quiero hacer con ustedes :D. Las votaciones cierran el 29 de este mes (o sea, mañana D:). Se los agradecería bastante (:

Esperamos sus reviews :D **REVIEW=PREVIEW**

**Dolce and Acide**


	7. This way up

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Edieswan**. Nada más tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
This way up**  
_(La tenía)_

**EPOV**

Había jodido todo. Como era malditamente normal.

Después de que me había dejado caminar con ella, bailar con ella; joder ―había pensado que seguramente _la tenía_. Y, ya sabes, tal vez era cierto, pero entonces tuve que volver para los ensayos. Estaba estresado por la cercanía de la re-apertura del Violet, y la manera perfecta de descargar todo este estrés era algo de verdadero trabajo de oficina, evidentemente. Quiero decir, así era como usualmente lo hacía, así que, ¿por qué esa noche tenía que ser tan diferente? Especialmente, después de la dura erección que Bella me había causado con sólo estar cerca de ella. En mi mente, lo único que parecía medianamente racional era deshacerse de esa erección con una de mis chicas, para que así pudiera concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Pero entonces, ella me vio… joder, ¡_Bella me vio!_ Y como si no fuera suficientemente malo, tuve que explicarle que Alice no era exactamente mi novia, lo cual pareció evocar más disgusto en ella. Al menos estaba diciéndole la verdad ―digo, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle? Si le decía que estaba saliendo con Alice, hubiera sido igual de malo, ¿no? Joder, no lo sabía. Pensar profundamente sobre todas estas emociones de mierda con las chicas, no era exactamente lo que hacía mejor.

Era extraño cuán jodidamente culpable me sentía. Estaba empezando a ser un maldito marica, por Cristo Santo. E incluso me sentía decepcionado ―decepcionado de lo sorprendida que ella estaba, lo cual indicaba que tal vez estaba empezando a confiar en mí. Pero lo arruiné, por supuesto. Esta chica, Bella, iba a ser la muerte para mí: todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ella terminaba mal. Tal vez eso fue lo que encontré tan jodidamente atractivo en ella ―simplemente amaba el peligro.

De cualquier forma, eso habría claramente imposible, pues sabía por qué estaba atraído a ella, aún aunque me doliera admitirlo.

Bella era una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido. Mientras caminaba con ella, sentí que quería escucharla lo más atentamente que pudiera ―y no solo viendo sus tetas― y encontrando cada uno de sus intereses más fascinantes que el anterior. Todo acerca de Bella era bueno o simplemente _correcto__._ Ella siempre tomaba café Fairtrade y compraba productos de belleza que no fueran probados en animales. Ella tenía un gato, Tyler, creo que se llamaba. Comúnmente, yo quizás hubiera encontrado una amante de los gatos un poco… rara, pero con Bella, iban muy bien de la mano. Le gustaba la música Indie, pero más las bandas originales Británicas en lugar de los farsantes que teníamos hoy en día, le gustaba la pizza, y sobre todo, ella amaba leer. Era mi opuesto ―pero me encantaba.

Y no me hagan empezar con su imagen. Joder, no era el cuerpo de una stripper potencial que me encantaba demasiado ―a pesar de que _era_ particularmente atractiva.

Amaba su sonrisa; era ancha, y aunque no aparecía frecuentemente, un millón de lucecitas aparecieron cuando la vi. Tenía labios gruesos y bien formados; claramente eran labios para mamarla, lo que era evidentemente una ventaja; pero me gustaban esos labios porque parecían labios felices, incluso aunque estuviera enojada la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero me gustaba eso, también ―aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era conmigo. También su risa era tierna ―como baja y gutural, como la risa de una fumadora, aunque me pareció muy interesante, ya que Bella no fumaba.

De verdad amaba su cuerpo. Espera, ¿ya había mencionado eso?

Incluso amaba el aroma de su cabello.

Era muy extraño que me encontrara fascinado por las cosas que a ella le hacían enojar ―como las personas que tomaban drogas por recreación― sin embargo, me entusiasmaban las cosas que a ella le encantaban. A ella también le gustaban los filmes pasados de moda; particularmente los extranjeros eran unos que por coincidencia compartíamos ―mi película favorita de niño era _Jean de Florette _**(1)**_. _Nunca le había dicho a ninguna chica sobre eso antes, pero Bella pareció impresionada y me informó que el libro era, por mucho, mejor.

La cosa más extraña de la tarde pasó cuando tuve que apartarme de este ser absorbente, tenía una sensación horrible en el estómago que era vagamente familiar. Era una especie de… tristeza. Jodida tristeza. Era como si no quisiera dejarla, pero seguía emocionado de que ella siguiera hablándome antes de que me amenazara con un tubo de cortina o diciéndome que fastidiaba. Estaba algo ansioso por saber qué iba a pasar junto a ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer me intrigaba tanto con palabras que no fueran simplemente sexuales.

Ella era diferente. La mayoría de las chicas habían tratado de meterse en mis pantalones hasta ahora ―no es que me estuviera quejando― pero con Bella, me intrigaba más que a ella no le importaba o que no estuviera intimidada por mi presencia y buen aspecto, como la mayoría de las chicas hacía. Era malditamente inusual, pero, de nuevo, era absolutamente encantador. ¿Había conocido a Bella sólo por, qué, dos días? Y sin embargo, era una persona a la que buscaba ver todo el tiempo. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba ahora, ya que ella me odiaba. Quizás eso era bueno. Tal vez porque ella tenía un jodido prometido.

Así que, ¿por qué ella caminó conmigo? ¿Y, por qué bailó? ¿Por qué bailó tan jodidamente _pegada_? ¿Y, por qué parecía que teníamos esta retorcida… _chispa_ entre nosotros? Supongo que por la misma razón por la que le había preguntado si caminaba conmigo, incluso sabiendo que Alice, Rosalie y el resto de las chicas regresarían enseguida.

No debería haber estado tan ansioso. Ella sólo estaba caminando conmigo como una fuente de compañía o incluso como una amiga. Tomó un tiempo persuadirla, y ella había caminado conmigo fuera del Starbucks. ¿Quizás no le gustaba para nada? Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí estaba severamente esperanzado de que tal vez le _gustara_, solo un poco. ¿Bueno, qué estaba pensando de todos modos? Ninguna chica podía resistirse ni un poco a Edward, maldito, Cullen.

Pero la manera en que me miró mientras me di la vuelta después de que Alice y yo habíamos hecho el acto ―fue como un pequeño ciervo, con sus pequeños e intrigantes ojos cafés llenos de ingenuidad y… _heridos_. Si yo no le importara en lo más mínimo, entonces ella no me hubiera mirado de esa manera. Quizás solo fue conmoción o a lo mejor estaba un poquito… celosa.

Todos esos pensamientos realmente me dejaban jodidamente fatigado. Bella pensaba que era desagradable pero probablemente cachondo, y eso era lo que era. Ciertamente, yo había hecho lo suficiente como para erradicar todos los rastros de admiración de todas formas.

Tomé unos tragos de whisky en mi oficina para ahogar mis penas, y llamé a Alice y a Rosalie, para que entraran.

"¿Sr. Cullen?" dijo Rosalie mientras entraba al cuarto. Seguían en sus vestuarios del ensayo de todo el día, y estaban como para hacerse agua la boca, ciertamente.

"Ah, justo a tiempo, chicas. ¿Cómo va todo allá abajo?"

"El Tema de Moulin Rouge va genial **(2)**. Hemos estado trabajando realmente duro," Rosalie sonrió mientras se colgaba de mi lado del escritorio y viéndome debajo de sus largas pestañas.

"_Realmente_ duro," Alice repitió y después lamió sus labios

"Excelente," contesté. Me gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto.

"Oh," Rose empezó, antes de alcanzarme discretamente una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blanco que alegremente reconocí. "Y Emmett dejó esto temprano, mientras estaba fuera." Me sonrió y le correspondí la sonrisa. ¿Cocaína y dos chicas realmente calientes? Olviden el gustar, _amaba_ a dónde estaba yendo esto.

Acomodé las líneas enfrente de mí, y tomé mi American Express de mi cartera para acomodar el polvo en ordenadas líneas delante de mí, de Alice y Rose. Ellas se arrodillaron delante de mí antes de que yo les indicara 'mujeres primero' y apreciaba sus traseros mientras ellas se inclinaban a inhalar.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero negro detrás de ellas, descansando mis brazos sobre la parte de arriba de los cojines y dejando mis piernas abiertas como si estuviera en una pose de celebración por olvidar a Bella Swan, y concentrándome en esas dos hermosas damas, unos cuantos gramos de coca, y por supuesto, la nueva apertura de mi club que iba a suceder dentro de muy poco. Miré casualmente hacia mi Mini-Yo, para ver a mi pequeño ―bueno, era bastante grande, o al menos eso escuchaba frecuentemente― amigo para ver cómo estaba reaccionando con toda sexy imagen. Extrañamente, parecía como si no se hubiera enterado todavía. _Vamos, campeón_, le dije mentalmente. ¡_Estás a punto de conseguir dos al precio de una!_

Mi mente se iluminó instantáneamente, pero yo todavía seguía jodidamente… _inactivo_ allá abajo.

La raya de coca seguramente había hecho esa trampa. Resoplé tan pronto como Alice y Rosalie habían terminado. Mal ―yo aún seguía tan flácido como una planta rota. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

"Oh Edward," murmuró Rose mientras notaba mi problema sin pedir disculpas. "¿Qué va mal, cariño? ¿Te gustaría que Alice y yo te ayudáramos con eso?"

Jodidamente a tiempo. "Sí, por favor ―ahora."

Ellas se vieron mutuamente con miradas conocidas, sonrientes, y después me miraron de vuelta. Tenían un plan, o eso parecía, y yo estaba jodidamente listo, aún aunque mi polla parecía estar rezagada solo por un poco. Era malditamente retorcido ―eso jamás había sido un inconveniente para mí: tener una erección. Tal vez estaba más cansado de lo que creía, o alguna mierda como esa.

Rosalie vino hacia mí primero, su cabello rubio cubriendo la mitad de su cara pero aún así revelando una sonrisa tímida que me decía que estaba tramando algo. Caminó elegantemente, elevándose sobre mí en sus altísimos tacones que amaba demasiado, sus piernas luciendo jodidamente deliciosas en el corsé rojo y negro con volantes que estaba usando. Éste empujaba sus enormes pechos tan arriba que casi alcanzaban su cuello. Se veía como una jodida estrella porno y esperaba que no tomara mucho que ella empezara a actuar como una.

Se inclinó junto a mí en el sofá y miré sus senos, maravillando su belleza que estaba completamente fuera de mi control. Mierda, ella tenía un cuerpo follable ―solo quería cogerla duro y rápido aquí y en ese momento. De todas formas, después miré a Alice, quien estaba viéndome como astutamente. Ella vino mientras Rose empezaba a estrujar mi brazo y mi hombro, y sobre mis músculos pectorales. Alice, en un corsé blanco y negro con holanes, se veía tan apretada y follable como Rose lo hacía mientras venía hacia acá y se sentaba del otro lado, empujándome de espaldas al sillón e imitando las acciones de Rose pero del otro lado de mi cuerpo. Aunque sus pechos eran significativamente más pequeños que los de Rose, el corsé hacía que se vieran descarados y redondos, y definitivamente para tocarlos.

Pero seguía sin estar duro.

Rose pareció notarlo de nuevo, a pesar de todo, y empezó a susurrar todas esas cosas sucias en mi oído, de lo que quería hacerme. Joder, esto era más allá de lo caliente ―y la mano de Alice estaba cada vez más cerca de mi polla. De seguro algo va a pasar ahora…

Nada.

Rose se movió de mi oído y se arrodilló delante de mí, entre mis piernas. Alice se movió a mi cuello y empezó a lamer sensualmente del lóbulo de mi oreja hasta la parte de debajo de mi cuello. Ella era jodidamente celestial con su lengua, aún en los lugares aburridos como… no en mi polla. De todas formas, mi mente estaba más concentrada en Rose viéndome seductoramente a través de sus pestañas, lamiendo sus labios sexualmente mientras alcanzaba mi cinturón.

Todavía nada.

Soltó los botones y bajó el cierre de mis pantalones y empujó mis bóxers hacia abajo. Miré abajo hacia mi embarazosamente polla sin vida y estaba terriblemente confundido. ¿Por qué mi polla no estaba funcionando? Parecía estar más de humor como para una buena cogida o una mamada, al menos, pero parecía que mi polla y mi cerebro habían dejado de cooperar. ¿Podía ser el peor problema que la humanidad haya conocido? Joder, sí. ¿Edward, maldito, Cullen no podía ponerse duro? Eso era como decir que no podía tener mujeres ―ambas eran declaraciones ridículas, de seguro.

Entonces regresé a la crisis real ―tocando. Rose y Alice empezaron a trazar sus dedos abajo hacia mi pelvis, ambas al mismo tiempo y en lados opuestos. Diablos, esto era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Ambas con sus dedos descendieron hacia abajo a mi hueso púbico, a través de mi bien cuidado vello púbico, y en última instancia, hasta su destino final. Excepto que eso parecía ser algo terriblemente malo, como en esas películas de mierda, también.

Y otra vez, nada.

Ambas empezaron a acariciarlo otra vez; Rose incluso le dio a la punta de mi polla una lamida y un beso, mientras la besaba y acariciaba, pero seguía sin pasar nada ―pero eso no significaba que íbamos a rendirnos. Las chicas amaban complacerme, y para mí, no estar satisfecho era un problema tanto para ellas como para mí. Les daba placer por darme placer ―así era como había funcionado siempre. Sin embargo, no podía trabajar así.

Hice un recordatorio a lo que parecía haber sido mi última erección que había tenido y definitivamente no fue hace mucho tiempo. Claro, había tenido una impresionante erección antes de que Alice me la chupara, pero solo porque había pasado la tarde con… _Bella_. Y entonces pude recordar haber estado implícitamente excitado después de haber estado jodidamente aburrido en mi escritorio con unos documentos y entonces me llené de pensamientos de… cómo _Bella_ me odiaba. Y cuán jodidamente cachonda se veía _Bella_ cuando estaba enojada.

_Algo._

"Sí," siseó Rose mientras su boca me cubría.

Cerré mis ojos. Me negaba mirar a Rose o algo más solo en caso de perderla otra vez. Pensé en la fuente de mi repentina erección e instantáneamente se volvió incluso más dura. Definitivamente, era Bella.

De pronto, el cabello que caía sobre mi estómago era deliciosamente espeso y castaño, las manos que me sujetaban de los muslos eran blancas, lechosas y suaves, y los labios que se deslizaban en mí eran rellenos y dulces.

"Joder, sí," gemí mientras esta mujer me succionaba.

Los gemidos amortiguados que venían de ella eran apenas reconocibles. Podían haber sido hechos por cualquier chica. Cualquier chica llamada Bella Swan.

De pronto, estaba sufriendo la erección más dolorosa que jamás había experimentado. La mujer tarareaba contra mí, enviándome vibraciones placenteras que pulsaban a través de mi polla. Su boca era tan caliente y húmeda y era tan… fácil imaginar que era Bella, que sabía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. No me importaba si duraba lo mismo que un niño de doce años.

En aproximadamente un minuto después, me vine dulcemente en la boca de alguien. No solo volé con el orgasmo ―salí malditamente disparado.

**Siete horas más tarde**

"¿Edward? ¿Cariño? ¿Puedes escucharme?"

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras miraba hacia la habitación, buscando identificar a la chica que había dicho mi nombre. Para mi sorpresa, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper estaban amontonados a mí alrededor, yo estaba recostado en mi sofá. ¿Qué carajo estaban haciendo?

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté a Rosalie, casi enojado, pero mayormente confundido.

"Usted… se desmayó, Sr. Cullen," asentó Jasper. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, como era jodidamente usual.

"¿Qué?" dije, bizqueando y tratando de tener un mejor alcance de la situación "¿Cuántas horas estuve ido, hombre?"

"Casi siete horas."

"Joder."

"No se preocupe, tengo los ensayos cubiertos por hoy, señor. Estas chicas lo están haciendo genial," Jasper sonrió, y luego miró adorablemente hacia Alice. Maldito bobo.

"No lo entiendo, siquiera. ¿Qué me pasó?"

Rosalie fue la primera en empezar. "Edward, tú estabas… en el momento. Todo estaba yendo realmente bien ―bueno, al final, y entonces, bueno… tú te desmayaste. Sé que estás acostumbrado a la coca y esas cosas, Edward, pero ¿si haces algo con eso? No lo sé, no quiero sonar maternal o aburrida, pero es solo que…"

"¿Me estás tomando el puto pelo? ¿Desmayarme después de un orgasmo?" reí casi maniacamente. Sin embargo, al recordar el propósito de la sugerencia de Rose, me enojé. "¡No hay manera de que deje la coca, bebé! Antes de que yo… _me desmayara_, nunca antes me sentí tan alto en el mundo. No quiero tener la idea siempre en mi cabeza de que nunca me sentiré así de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero tu salud, no estoy diciendo que la dejes y obviamente no puedo decirte qué hacer, pero tu salud, Edward…"

"… Está bien, Rose. La sensación de hoy o ayer… cuando fuera… era obviamente tan abrumadora que me desmayé, ¿de acuerdo? Era puramente psicológico. Ahora, sal de mi oficina, todos ustedes, ¡Y regresen al trabajo!"

Todos me miraron como si se estuvieran asegurando de que no iba a desmayarme otra vez antes de que se fueran. Después darles a todas una muy severa mirada, todos se escabulleron de mi oficina y regresaron a lo que deberían haber estado haciendo antes. Rosalie me echó una mirada antes de irse; era una mirada consternada. Quizás era algo por lo que debería estar preocupado ―pero no lo estaba.

Me levanté y caminé hacia mi escritorio, un terrible dolor de cabeza me abrumó mientras caminaba. Me senté en mi silla de oficina y mire hacia mi lista de lo que tenía que hacer hoy, la que Jasper me preparaba cada día. Los objetivos de hoy habían sido marcados con una nota a mano en la parte de abajo, firmada por Jasper, que decía, 'No se preocupe, jefe, todo está cubierto. Mejórese pronto'. Suspiré ante lo agradables que estaban siendo todos conmigo. Era un esfuerzo ser agradable de vuelta y a veces sentía como si realmente debería regresárselas alguna vez.

Yo sabía que la manera en que actuaba algunas veces era ido o quizá insensible; pero esa la manera en que debía actuar. Para llegar a cualquier parte en el negocio de la vida nocturna, necesitabas ser duro, indudablemente flexible e impenetrable: y eso era lo que yo era. Y yo era exitoso. El amor y la compasión podían arruinarme, justo como habían arruinado a Jacob. Por eso, aunque sí, a veces quiero darle a Jasper un día libre porque sé que ha trabajado demasiado, y seguido quiero dejarles saber a las chicas lo mucho que significan para mi negocio y a veces, supongo, para mí ―no podría hacerlo. Era el pago por ser rudo e impasible… la mayor parte del tiempo

Miré la única cosa de mi lista de pendientes que no había sido marcada, y era la única como para que garganta se cerrara y mi estómago se hiciera un nudo. Esa sensación familiar, por esa chica familiar: 'Encontrar a Bella Swan.'

Maldita sea, Jasper.

El miedo se apoderó de mí mientras yo comprendía que me estaba encaprichando con esta chica y que parecía no haber nada por hacer para evitarlo. Mi sensación de altura estaba regresando completamente a mí y tuve la urgencia de hacer algo completamente loco. Quizás yo _podía_ actuar un poco de manera extraordinaria y seguir adelante con un acto de bondad: iba a completar su lista. Estaba en camino al apartamento de Bella Swan, y no me importaba que tan noche fuera.

* * *

Traducción: **sparklinghaledecullen**

**(1)** Hermosa y trágica primera parte de esta historia de engaño y venganza de dos familias en el marco de la agreste Provenza francesa.

**(2)** Una película, el Moulin Rouge es un tipo cabaret, donde un bohemio se enamora de una de las bailarinas. Está basado en un espectáculo francés que lleva la temática de las bailarinas de Can-can.

Nota de Sil (?): Chicas, deben darle mil gracias a Carlita, porque yo he sido muy irresponsable, aunque pienso compensarlo; pero hay algo que debo decir: Que si yo hubiera tenido algo así con Edward yo creo que mi desmayo duraba más (?)

Nota de Carlita (?): Sil está loca (?), no hay nada qué agradecer. Sé que ustedes son las mejores lectoras del mundo y entienden perfectamente que a veces nos llenamos de cosas pendientes y no queda tiempo para hacer lo que nos gusta. E igualmente, creo que fue un capítulo súper intenso *se limpia la gotita de sudor que apareció por leer el capítulo*.

Pasando a otros temas. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Imagínense mi cara de asombro cuando vi que había ganado el concurso. Pensé: 'Okey, sería genial quedar entre los primeros cuatro lugares', pero cuando me avisaron que había quedado en primer lugar… ¡Dios! Y todo se lo debo a todas ustedes por sus votos :D.

Si no leyeron el trato que había dejado en el perfil, se los explico rápidamente: si yo quedaba entre los cuatro primeros lugares, iba a escribir un One Shot con la pareja que ustedes decidan. No 'iba' a hacerlo, lo 'voy' a hacer ;D. La encuesta ya está abierta en el perfil, así que voten por su pareja favorita y espero que después del 3 de septiembre (cuando cierro la encuesta) tener listo el One Shot. ¡A votar, señoritas!

Avances, comentarios y sugerencias, nos pueden contactar vía Twitter (**DolceAndAcide**).

Acuérdense de **REVIEW=PREVIEW**. Ahora no hubo porque ya teníamos el capítulo terminado, y no sé si sepan, pero **Edieswan** (la autora) está corrigiendo los capítulos, y modificó casi todo este D: (de hecho, volvió a hacer todo el lemmon), así que había que hacerle las correcciones correspondientes.

Saludos

**Dolce and Acide**


	8. Edwardquackes

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Edieswan**. Nada más tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

**Nota mega importante abajo.**

* * *

Capítulo 8  
**Edwardquackes  
**_(Terremedwards)_ **(1)**

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Abrí mis ojos inmediatamente por el fuerte golpeteo en mi puerta. Entonces, parpadeé con fuerza para despertarme apropiadamente.

"¿Mike?" Dije, con voz ronca. "¿Eres tú?"

"No," alguien contestó. Entonces, escuché a Mike moverse en el piso junto a nuestra cama. "Estoy aquí abajo, Bell," explicó.

"Oh, ni siquiera te escuché llegar. Escucha, alguien está golpeando nuestra puerta."

"No seas tonta, Bella ―son la 4:30 de la mañana. ¿Quién podría ser?"

De manera racional, solo pude pensar en dos opciones rápidas mientras los golpes continuaban. Una, podía ser la policía llamando, ya que Mike ―otra vez― había hecho algo estúpido mientras estaba borracho. Eso no habría sido nada poco habitual por aquí. De cualquier forma, siempre estaba otra opción que me tenía un poquito perpleja, pero seguía considerándola. La segunda opción me daba algo así como escalofríos. Tal vez era…

"¿Bella?" la voz llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta principal. Era musical; prácticamente celestial. _No_, pensé para mí misma. _Por favor no hagas esto, Edward._

"Es para ti, querida," dijo Mike con dificultad ―obviamente seguía borracho.

"Sí, escuché eso, Mike. Déjame ir a ver," lo calmé. "Puedes volver a dormir. Les diré que se vayan."

Suspiré, deslizando mis piernas hacia un lado de la cama y me puse de pie de mala gana. Mike murmuró algo, y dentro de cuatro segundos, sus ronquidos se volvieron prominentes. Suspiré de vuelta y caminé fuera de mi habitación.

Estaba hecha una furia. ¿Cómo podría Edward hacer algo como esto? Para presentarse en mi apartamento después de lo que acababa de ocurrir era un poco imposible. Para despertarme a mí y a mi prometido a las cuatro de la mañana justo después de cómo había actuado conmigo ayer era algo un tanto trillado. De acuerdo, era realmente trillado. Quería soltar un jodido grito; estaba lista para dejarlo salir.

"QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE ESTÁS…"

Abrí la puerta principal de mi apartamento pero no encontré a nadie ahí. Miré alrededor para ver hacia dónde se había ido el maldito bastardo, pero él no estaba por ningún lado.

"¿Edward?" llamé, preguntándome si había estado fantaseando tanto sobre él que mi imaginación de repente se volvió más vívidamente inepta.

De pronto, escuché algo golpeando ruidosamente en el piso, sonando casi catastrófico. Miré detrás de mí para encontrar a Edward cayendo del armario del pasillo con los trapeadores y aspiradoras cayendo con él.

Suspiré pesadamente y dramáticamente, mientras un borracho Edward se incorporaba a sí mismo, sacudiéndose ligeramente el agua sucia que había caído sobre él con el limpiador asqueroso. Si no hubiera estado tan encabronada con él, probablemente me habría soltado a reír ―era tan jodidamente gracioso. De hecho, era algo difícil no soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Joder," murmuré.

"¿Bella?" me miró Edward, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre y cansados.

Suprimí una risita, pero después mi expresión se volvió severa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? Son las cuatro de la MAÑANA, y nos has despertado a mí y a mi prometido. ¿Quieres una repetición de lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste aquí?" amenacé.

"No me gusta eso de que tengas prometido," dijo con dificultad. "No me hace muy feliz." Miró hacia abajo hacia su camiseta blanca que ahora se había perdido a través del agua turbia, como yo me había visto en numerosas ocasiones con café derramado sobre mí. Sin embargo, con Edward tenía que tallar mis ojos nuevamente para detenerme a mí misma de pensar en imágenes inaceptables.

"Bueno, él no está muy contento ahora, gracias a ti. Lo despertaste," dije, tratando de sonar más enojada.

"Lo siento, Florecita," murmuró. Recargó su cabeza en su mano y me miró con sus increíbles y penetrantes ojos verdes y a través de sus pestañas imposiblemente largas. Y ahí estaba yo, pensando en pestañas largas que sólo podían verse bien en una chica.

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar ir la imagen. Simplemente se veía demasiado deslumbrante; era como si solo con verlo enviara esta retorcida sensación por todo mi cuerpo. Se sentía como si él sacara a flote toda la lujuria, enojo y encaprichamiento que tenía por él de una vez por todas ―lo cual era una emoción bastante extrema. Incluso mi respiración había empezado a aumentar, solo por notar cómo estaban sus ojos verdes y el largo de sus pestañas. Necesitaba apartarme.

"Buenas noches, Edward," susurré a regañadientes, y me giré de espaldas para ir a la cama.

"Espera," me detuvo.

"¿Qué es ahora?" le pregunté, tratando de ser más vengativa. "¿Tienes más chicas para contarme? ¿Eres dueño de otro club nudista o un burdel? ¿O simplemente vas a pedirme que sea una de tus putas del Violet?"

Sabía que había sonado dura, pero era la única manera de que podía apartarlo de mí. A pesar de que vergonzosamente no quería hacerlo, y el hecho de que parecía que no estaba funcionando.

"¿No?" arrastró las palabras, cuestionando lo que decía. Estaba empezando a tambalearse un poco. ¿Qué tan borracho estaba? Se veía como su fuera a caerse en cualquier segundo.

"¿Entonces, qué es?" dije, impacientemente.

"Vine aquí solo para verte, Florecita," anunció, dándome su sonrisa torcida, la cual odiaba admitir que aún me deslumbraba un poco, aunque estaba por soltar algo de vómito por ese mismo orificio tarde o temprano.

"Bueno, ya me has visto, estás borracho, y estoy jodidamente cansada, así que creo que mejor te vas, Edward," crucé mis brazos, inclinándome hacia la puerta y después bostecé con énfasis.

Edward se paró delante de mí por lo que debió haber sido al menos un minuto, mirándome arriba y abajo y esperando que le pidiera que hablara, así parecía. No lo hice. Solo lo miré de vuelta, esperando que dijera algo, o al menos cayera o vomitara. Eso habría sido otra carga de suciedad que habría tenido que limpiar en la mañana. Brillante.

De pronto, Edward rompió el silencio. Y no vomitó.

"Hey," susurró con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. ¿Era tan malditamente lindo cuando era sexy?

"¿Qué?" también susurré. La manera en que estábamos susurrando era tan… juvenil. Era adorable.

"Tus pijamas tienen flores," anunció orgullosamente.

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba usando mi viejo camisón de noche: una que tenía un par de margaritas bordadas al frente. Había cosido las flores por mi cuenta y probablemente era una de mis favoritas. Casi me sentí hinchada de orgullo que Edward se haya dado cuenta.

"Va contigo, Florecita," canturreó Edward, viendo a la flor con adoración. Dio un paso hacia mí y por alguna extraña razón desconocida para mí, no lo detuve.

"Es tan hermosa," susurró de nuevo, pero no sonó tan juvenil esta vez. Había traído lo 'sexy' de regreso. Además, no estaba viendo a la flor ahora, me estaba viendo a mí. Y no podía moverme a ningún maldito lugar.

"Edward," jadeé mientras sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían. Miré a otro lado, asustada de cuánto me afectaba su presencia, pero seguía sin moverme. Edward estaba, sin embargo, ahora a escasos diez centímetros de distancia de mi rostro. Mi respiración se volvió pesada, casi a la par con la suya. Nunca el olor a whisky y humo de cigarro me había parecido tan dulce.

Podía ver su cuerpo a través de la humedad de su camiseta, además. Eso no ayudaba exactamente al estado en el que mi mente retenía su sanidad. Me quedé parada ahí, frente a él, mientras seguía viéndome. Sus ojos verdes me imploraban mientras yo inhalaba su esencia y me deslumbraba su arrebatadora belleza. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pero no era necesario; no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para eso.

Tuve que detenerme antes de seguir avanzando hacia él; de tomarlo en mis brazos y consolarlo. Quería ponerlo en mi cama y acurrucarme junto a él y decirle cuánto lamentaba haber sobreactuado antes de tiempo ese día temprano. Quería decirle que no tenía obligaciones conmigo, pero que si quería, podía tenerlas.

También quería apuñalarlo con el tubo de cortina como estuve a punto de hacer antes. Quería golpearle el rostro por la manera en que trataba a las chicas en su club. Quería aporrearlo en la cabeza con su botella de whisky y decirle que dejara de ser un borracho bastardo con tan mala fama.

Y quería acariciar todas las contusiones y cortes que le había hecho, y después besarle el rostro, sostenerlo mientras dormía, y cuando despertara en la mañana junto a él, decirle que todo iría bien a partir de ahora.

A la mierda mi sanidad —que parecía bastante lejos, para este momento. Pero seguía comprometida, y Edward estaba demasiado cerca.

"¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Mike apareció de pronto en la puerta, arrastrando las palabras tanto como Edward lo había hecho.

"Mike," suspiró Edward. Estaba casi agradecida con Mike por arruinar el momento antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Me asustó mi falta de control.

"¿Se conocen?" Jadeé, algo preocupada de que mi prometido conociera a alguien como Edward Cullen. También estaba preocupada de que mi prometido supiera de Edward Cullen: el hombre por el que sentía una lujuria insana.

"Sí, sí, nena. Hemos ido por los clubs y esas mierdas juntos," explicó Mike, sonriendo y adorando a Edward como si fuera un jodido Dios. Tal vez así era como lo veía —como todo mundo lo hacía.

"Sí, eso es cierto, recuerdo haberte visto la otra noche," sonrió Edward. ¡Oh, Dios, su sonrisa!

Sentí como si me estuviera entrometiendo en una amistad de borrachos. O que mi imaginaria amistad se había entrometido. De cualquier forma, me sentí un poco indeseada. "Bueno, me alegra ver que son tan amigos, y odio tener que terminar con la fiesta, de todas formas, son las cuatro DE LA MAÑANA y tengo que trabajar mañana, lo siento," les expliqué a los dos.

"Sí, lo que sea, Bella. ¡Entra, Edward! Creo que tengo algo de Jagermeister** (2)** por aquí. ¡A beber!"

Oh, por favor. "No, Mike, por favor. Necesito dormir…"

"Excelente. ¡Gracias, Mike!" Edward abrió sus ojos y me sonrió como un tonto mientras caminaba hacia dentro de mi apartamento para después decirme, "¡Nada de golpearme con un tubo de cortina esta vez, Florecita!"

Mi estómago se retorció cuando me di cuenta de cómo mi prometido y el hombre por el cual sentía lujuria, y por el cual tenía una obsesión en crecimiento, estaban tomando en mi apartamento a las cuatro de la mañana y cuando yo tenía mi primer día de trabajo en cinco horas. Me paré en la puerta y miré a los dos tipos en asombro mientras ellos se sentaban, tomando tragos de la botella de aquel fatal líquido, mientras que Edward no quitaba sus ojos de mí.

Mientras los miraba, casi tan borrachos como estaban pero con cansancio, y mientras Edward me miraba, me pregunté por qué estaba viéndolos. Tal vez porque quería ver si Mike y Edward combinaban. Quería ver mi lujuria y obsesión por Edward, caer hacia Mike. O tal vez, solo quería seguir viendo porque ambos eran tan hermosos cuando reían. O tal vez estaba demasiado cansada o todo era un sueño.

"Hey, Bella, ¿por qué no te nos unes?" preguntó Edward, todavía con sus ojos penetrantes trabados en mí.

"Estoy bien, gracias, Edward," le sonreí. Bostecé intencionalmente mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

Mike miró nuestro intercambio de sonrisas, así que dejé de sonreír inmediatamente, corriendo mi mano a través de mi cabello y mirando hacia abajo. Edward soltó una risita ligera mientras notaba mi inconformidad, y finalmente apartó sus ojos de mí.

"Así que, dime otra vez, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?" preguntó Mike, señalándome a mí y a Edward.

Edward soltó una risa un tanto… maniaca. Era algo atemorizando considerando que estaba a punto de soltarle a Mike cómo nos conocimos.

"Bueno, es de hecho una historia graciosa. Verás, estaba buscando una nueva chica para mi club y…"

Inmediatamente lo miré, rogándole que no le dijera a Mike, poniendo mi dedo en mi boca con urgencia. No podía soportar que Mike lo supiera —aún y en estado de ebriedad—, sabía que podía recordarlo en algún momento y usarlo como argumento de cómo había sido una zorra infiel. Probablemente, lo añadiría a la historia del plomero.

De cualquier forma, esto era malo. Aún y aunque no lo hubiera engañado, la manera en que había actuado con Edward era lo más cercano al engaño de lo que había estado, y me sentía tan culpable. Sabía que si Mike hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo había sentido por Edward, por otra chica, habría sido un enorme golpe a las rodillas. No quería darle a Mike un argumento para justificarme.

"Edward me conoció en el Starbucks mientras aplicaba por el empleo ayer en la mañana. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que volver a la cama, o no habrá trabajo para después," expliqué, y me giré sobre mis talones para regresar a la habitación.

"Bella, espera," ordenó Edward, hablando suavemente. Por una milésima de segundo, casi se escuchó sobrio —si es que alguna vez lo había estado.

"¿Si?" dije, tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

"Buenas noches." Sonrió. Mis piernas se volvieron pegajosas y casi me derrito en el piso y desaparecía. Jódeme.

Mire a Mike, y él me sacudió la mano para que regresara al cuarto, obviamente con muchas ganas de continuar con su nuevo amigo de borracheras. Si no estuviera tan cansada, probablemente habría estado molesta porque Edward se presentara para beber con Mike. Pero no lo estaba. Probablemente por el hecho de que, a veces, y ciertamente no la mayor parte del tiempo, Edward era una agradable compañía. No estaba segura de si sus ojos eran los que hacían todo, o su cuerpo perfecto, o su alocado y sexy cabello…

Sacudí mis irracionales pensamientos y me dirigí a la cama. Mientras yacía despierta, escuché de cerca la extraña atmósfera de silencio. Entonces, unos murmullos hermosos invadieron el inquietante silencio.

"¿Mike?"

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"Bella es realmente agradable."

"¿Sí…?"

"Ella se merece todo, todo, todo el mundo, sabes."

"Sí, de acuerdo, hombre. ¿Cuánto has bebido?"

"No creo que sepas cuán, solo cuán… cuán afortunado eres de tenerla," susurró Edward. Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

"¿Por qué, hombre? ¿Alguien más está interesado?" rió Mike, un poco demasiado alto para ser sincera.

"Algo así." Edward se unió a la risa nerviosa. Quería reír también.

"¿Eres tú, Cullen?"

Hubo silencio por un minuto.

"¿Quién te crees que soy?"

"¿Qué? Tu eres… no entiendo… oh, espera… ya entendí, hombre…"

"_¡Edward, maldito, Cullen!_" dijeron los dos a coro.

**…**

Mi primer día de trabajo estuvo bien, pero mi mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Tuve que dejar en la mañana en el olvido todo lo que había escuchado y soñado al respecto, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en Edward y Mike y en las cosas que Edward le había dicho a Mike antes de irse.

Antes de irme a trabajar, me di cuenta que los dos tipos se habían ido y una nota de Edward descansaba en la mesa. Estaba un poco confundida de que esa noche en realidad pasó, pero me dejó más confundida por lo que Edward me había dejado. Había varios boletos encerrados en la nota. Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras la tomaba para leerla, pero por razones equivocadas. Estaba emocionada. La nota decía:

'_Florecita,_

_Lamento mi comportamiento la noche pasada. Es más, a la mierda, lamento mi comportamiento por toda la semana pasada. Mike no va a regresar por un rato, pero me gustaría que tuvieras estos. No tienes que aceptarlos, o siquiera venir, y no voy a pedirte que trabajes aquí nunca más, pero creo que hay algo que tienes que ver._

_Edward.'_

Desplegué la nota y los dos boletos, y los puse en mi cartera. Obviamente, Edward había intentado que Mike viniera, y era por eso que me había dado dos boletos, pero estaba insegura sobre si usarlos o no. Los clubs de nudistas no eran lo mío, pero Edward Cullen lo era. Estaba intrigada, y después de las cosas que Edward había dicho sobre mí, y la manera en que había dicho que había algo que necesitaba decir, solo hizo que mi intriga creciera. Supongo que podrías decir que era un mero capricho. Era absurdo.

Estaba además curiosa por saber por qué Edward sabía que Mike no iba a regresar por un rato. Sabía que estaba trabajando con Tanya e iban a tener algunas reuniones para su nuevo negocio en los próximos días. Supongo que Mike y Edward eran mejores amigos de lo que pensaba. Pero seguía sin saber por qué Edward pensó que tenía que decirme que Mike iba a estar ausente. Como si no lo supiera.

Al terminar mi turno, Kate dijo que había trabajado bien, y los clientes parecían estar satisfechos conmigo y aprendía rápido. Desde que ahora era miembro del equipo, se me permitía dos bebidas gratis al día, así que invité a Esme a que se me uniera para un café más tarde. Desde que Mike no andaba por aquí, de acuerdo a Edward, y no había visto a Esme en un tiempo, lo vi como una oportunidad perfecta para un poco de charla femenina sobre mis obsesiones recientes. Después de todo, necesitaba desesperadamente alguien en quien confiar. Tyler era un buen oyente, pero no daba buenos consejos.

"Bueno, Bella, cuéntame. ¿De qué va todo eso de ti y este chico Edward?" preguntó Esme, poniendo tres terrones de azúcar en su café. "Escuché que está bastante bueno."

"Bueno, sí," reí. "Podrías decir eso." Definitivamente puedes hacerlo.

"Así que, ¿qué hay sobre Mike?"

"No lo sé. Obviamente, sigo enamorada de él y todo eso. Quiero decir, ¡nos vamos a casar!" Miré hacia mi dedo vacío. Mike seguía sin tener suficiente ahorrado como para comprarme el anillo que quería. Pensé que sería humilde y romántico que no hubiera un anillo involucrado en nuestro compromiso —no era materialista— pero ciertamente no me importaría tener algo que representara a nuestro futuro matrimonio.

"_¿Y…? _La gente se enamora, Bella."

"Pero yo no me he enamorado, Esme."

"Cierto, ¿pero estás pensando en follarte a Edward Cullen?"

Grité con fuerza por su declaración, riendo con horror. "¡Tú, chica sucia! ¡No voy a enredarme con otro tipo!"

"No quiere decir que no hayas pensado al respecto."

Penosamente, no tenía como contradecir esa declaración. Era Esme —ella sabía lo bueno y lo malo de mí. No iba a tener secretos con ella.

Esme bajó su voz un poco, notando que teníamos unos cuantos espectadores. "Bueno, ¿has resuelto algo sobre tu… ya sabes… ese problema?"

Esperaba que no tuviera que preguntar eso. Ella siempre lo hacía. "Bueno, no."

"¿Así que por qué no quieres que Edward te ayude a traer al pequeño Óscar de regreso?"

"¡Óscar! Esme, mi orgasmo no debería tener un nombre." Reí de manera inmadura por la imagen mental de 'Óscar, el orgasmo'.

"Tienes razón, porque no existe."

Suspiré, agitando mi café con caramelo y mirando a la bebida. "Cierto."

"¿Bella, cuándo fue la última vez que Mike y tú tuvieron sexo?"

Traté de hacer memoria. Todos nuestros encuentros sexuales parecían mezclarse ante mí, y no podía distinguir uno del otro. Lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera podía recordar si había pasado este mes. Todo había estado tan estresante en la casa y además, buscar un empleo y ese tipo de cosas, no dejaba mucho tiempo.

"No lo sé, tal vez este mes, pero no estoy segura…"

"Por la jodida mierda, Bella. ¿Ha pasado un mes?"

Suspiré de nuevo. "Probablemente."

"Tal vez es por eso que estés fantaseando con Edward. Por la manera en que lo describes, suena como alguien al que me gustaría follar. El ya tiene toda mi aprobación, nena," rió Esme, sonriéndome ampliamente.

"Puta," sonreí, y Esme se encogió de hombros como si mi palabra hubiera sido un cumplido. Deseé tener su confianza, pero mi conciencia me traía de regreso a Mike.

Esme se detuvo y me miró. "¿Y cómo quedó entonces? ¿Después de que Edward llegara la noche pasada?"

"Me dejó una nota," contesté.

"¿Diciendo?" preguntó.

"Bueno, me dejó dos boletos para su club. No sé qué voy a hacer con ellos, para ser honesta, no sé si debo llevar a Mike a donde sea como…"

Una bella, pero aún así atemorizante, voz me interrumpió en mi discurso. "¿Así que tomaste los boletos?"

Oh, mierda… no de nuevo.

Edward vino hacia mí y la mesa de Esme y nos dio su más fantástica sonrisa torcida. Vi que la cara de Esme, así como su boca, colgaba en admiración mientras tomaba la hermosa vista de Edward. Se las arregló para no babear, cerrando su boca, mirándome y gesticulando '¿Es él?'. Suspiré y asentí, desafortunadamente.

"Soy Esme Platt," rió tontamente mientras movía su mano hacia la de Edward para tomarla. Edward sacudió su mano amigablemente, pero nunca apartó sus ojos de mí. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciendo eso? No ayudaba de todas formas.

"Un placer conocerte, Esme," susurró Edward, soltando su encanto en mí. No pude evitar dejar mis ojos en él, a pesar de todo. Era absolutamente loco. "Así que, Bella, ¿vas a llevar a esta hermosa mujer contigo, mañana en la noche?"

Esme soltó una risita torpe. Claramente, Edward tenía este efecto con todos.

_Yo __incluida._

Por dentro me derretía. "Edward, Mike y yo no vamos a ir."

Esme me miró en horror e intervino de inmediato. "Oh, Bella va a ir. _Vamos_ a ir. Te veremos, _juntas_."

Miré a Esme, confundida. "Esme, el otro boleto es para Mike, no para ti. Y él no va a ir, ni yo tampoco."

"Creo que estás equivocada, Bella." Sonrió Edward, derritiéndome una y otra vez. "Le he dado a Mike su boleto y definitivamente va a ir. Los otros dos boletos son para ti y tu amiga, si es que quiere ir."

Esme brincó en su asiento, aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña. "Oh, sí, Edward, Bella y yo definitivamente vamos a ir."

Suspiré. Mike iba a ir. No me gustaba la idea de mi prometido yendo al Violet, pero tal vez yo debía ir también, solo para mantener un ojo en él. De cualquier forma, sabía que a él probablemente solo le gustaba ver, pero que siempre tendría ojos para mí. Y Esme realmente quería ir, y tal vez ella debía ir con Edward —no me sentía tan mal si fuera ella. Al menos iba a saber si él la trataba correctamente. Tal vez debería ir… por ellos.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward, todavía sonriendo.

"Sí, bueno… iré. Como sea," traté de decir sin sonreír. No me gustaba que me ganaran, pero ahí estaba. No tenía nada qué perder. Solo sería una noche, supongo —por Esme y por Mike. Y tal vez por Edward, también.

"Excelente," dijo Edward, y después susurró, tan silenciosamente que Esme trató de acercarse para escuchar. "No puedo esperar para verte ahí. Va a ser una noche para recordar, Florecita."

Acarició mi mano tiernamente mientras yo sujetaba con fuerza mi taza de café, tratando de formar un escudo para no caer en picada por el terremoto que Edward estaba provocando, solo por estar cerca y hablándome. Iba a ir a su club mañana y no tenía idea de lo que tenía preparado para mí, solo que iba a ser bueno.

Repentinamente, no podía esperar por la réplica.

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** La mezcla entre 'terremoto' y Edward'  
**(2)** Es una bebida popular de Alemania, y está hecha a base de hierbas.

¡Ugh! ¡No me miren! Casi puedo ver sus caras de decepción a través del monitor de mi computadora(?). No tengo excusa para la tardanza tan descarada en la actualización. Podría darles mil razones: búsqueda de empleo, entrevistas, la llegada de mi sobrinito... YO no tengo perdón de Dios por mi tardanza; Sil sí, y de hecho puso una nota de autor en EDPA. Es nuestra traducción, pero ella LITERALMENTE tiene un mar de cosas qué hacer en el día: entre ir a la preparatoria, entrenamientos, tareas... ¡la pobre a penas tiene tiempo para ella misma! No se enojen con ella, sino con la irresponsable de Carla (o sea, yo).

Realmente, se los prometo de todo corazón, **no vamos a dejar la traducción**. Es más, si no mandé los avances por review fue porque me interesó más tener el capítulo terminado y subirlo. La historia es genial y es un compromiso traducirla para ustedes. Nuevamente, les pido una disculpa por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo.

Como bonus, es puedo decir que los capítulos que vienen están buenísimos, y no alargo mucho esta nota porque ya estoy comenzando a traducir el capítulo 9 (el cual espero tener para el domingo a más tardar). Todo esto para compensarles la espera. También, para los que no la han visto, ya está publicada en el perfil la historia que les prometí si ganaba el Beatle Contest. Se llama **Te Odio**, y es una cosita bieeeen hot, jeje. Espero les guste.

Ya, sin alargar más esto, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos pronto ;D

**Dolce**&_Acide_


	9. Fucking grinning

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de **Edieswan**. Nada más tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
Fucking grinning**  
(_Maldita sonrisa_)

* * *

**EPOV**

Bueno, estaba sonriendo como un jodido idiota. Era sobrecogedora la manera en que estaba de pie afuera del Starbucks a las cinco de la tarde en punto, viendo la puesta del sol sobre Nueva York y sonriendo ampliamente. Había recibido miradas extrañas de muchas personas, seguramente porque muy probablemente me veía como un completo psicópata. Ellos no lo entendían —Bella no iría a _su_ club. Ella iba a venir al mío.

Tal vez había estado casi-hasta-el-límite de borracho anoche, pero no había sido tonto cuando vi al 'prometido' de Bella. Tan pronto como lo vi, supe cómo era. Reconocí que era el tipo al que la estúpida rubia fresa de Tyla había llamado como su novio —y estaba seguro de ello. Definitivamente, no era una coincidencia que ambos se llamaran Mike, tampoco. Era como si hubiera encontrado una olla de oro al final del arcoíris, aún y aunque no fuera irlandés, iba a beber como pez esta noche para celebrar.

También estaba sonriendo por el hecho de que mi brillante plan parecía estar funcionando; todo estaba corriendo jodidamente bastante tranquilo. Tan pronto como estuve parcialmente sobrio después de haber estado en casa de Bella, supe instantáneamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando ella se fue a la cama, casi me deprimió. El término 'ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente', ciertamente no se aplicaba a mí, y necesitaba apartar a Bella de ese cabrón de Mike y mantenerla para mí.

Mike y yo nos fuimos juntos tan pronto como Bella se fue a dormir. Le pregunté que a dónde iba, pero solo me guiñó un ojo, como si eso significara que yo sabía exactamente a dónde iba. Lo tomé como un indicio de que iba a ver a esa puta, y literalmente me tomó toda mi maldita fuerza no tumbarlo ahí y en ese momento. Era un jodido cabrón chupapollas y él lo sabía. Así que, entonces, fue como si una pieza de dinamita saliera de mi cerebro —pero en el buen sentido. Tuve una idea.

"Hey, Mike," le dije. Momento de dejar salir el encanto Cullen —el cual no solo funcionaba con las mujeres.

"¿Sí, Cullen?" contestó.

"¿Somos algo así como amigos, verdad?" le pregunté. _Como si él fuera mi jodido amigo._

"Er, sí, supongo. ¿Por qué?" me preguntó.

"Bueno, tengo algunos boletos para el Violet y me preguntaba si los querías" le dije de manera casual.

"Sí, sí, la re apertura del club va a estar a reventar. ¿Cuánto sería?"

"Oh, no, no necesitas pagarme. ¿Amigos, recuerdas?" le sonreí. A veces tenía el mismo efecto en Mike que en las chicas. Tuve que reírme, era jodidamente _miserable_.

"Ah, eso es genial, hombre. Te debo." _Sí, me debes a tu chica…_

"Grandioso," dije, tranquilamente.

De pronto, Mike se detuvo mientras miraba los boletos que había sacado de mi bolsillo trasero. Se veía confundido.

"Hey, Edward, ¿me estás dando dos?"

"Sí, uno para ti y el otro para tu amiguita," sonreí.

"Uhm, no creo realmente que esto sea algo de Bella. Puedo ver su torpeza cuando vamos a clubes normales; déjalo así, hombre," explicó Mike.

"Oh, no estaba hablando de Bella. Estaba hablando de esa otra cosita follable con la que saliste la otra noche," reí, esperando no perder el hilo de mi plan.

"Ah, lo capto. ¡Sí, no estaba seguro si te habías dado cuenta, hombre!" sonrió, viéndose tan presuntuoso. Quería tumbarle todos los jodidos dientes y después metérselos por el culo.

"¿Cómo no iba a notar un juego tan serio?" solté una risita. Por dentro, me sentí un poco enfermo.

"Bueno, sabes cómo lo hago," dijo.

"Exactamente. Así es como lo _hacemos_," contesté.

"Le daré uno a Tanya. Estoy viéndola justo ahora. Probablemente me quedaré un par de noches." Me guiñó un ojo, pero yo seguía queriendo vomitar. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo como eso a Bella? _Pequeña, dulce, _Bella. _Hombre,_ seguramente me estaba abatiendo. Pero era _Bella_ —y ella me derretía. "Estoy seguro de que le encantará ir. Será mejor no mencionarle que eres dueño del club, de todas formas, ella se divirtió un poco contigo la otra noche," sugirió.

"Sí, lo mejor será no mencionarle que es mío, ¡aún y aunque todos sepan que es mío!" le sonreí.

"Cierto, pero Tanya es tan cerrada como dos tablones, de verdad —ella no sabrá a menos que se lo digas."

Reí, por cómo sus palabras eran bastante evidentes. "¿Entonces, por qué vas a su casa entonces?" Tenía que admitir que estaba curioso de saber por qué dejaba a la maravillosa Bella por alguien que no diferenciaba el pan de una tostada.

"¿Er, hola?" rió Mike, y entonces usó sus manos para señalar la figura de un reloj de arena, y entonces empujó su pelvis hacia arriba para mostrar exactamente qué había visto en Tanya. Brillante.

Me detuve ante su gesto y supongo que mi cara parecía pensarlo. De repente me dolía pensar en algo tan espantoso que en realidad ni siquiera había cruzado por mi mente todavía. ¿Él le estaba haciendo esas cosas a Bella? La sola idea de eso me hacía querer vomitar. No, ella parecía tan inocente y pura —no había manera. ¿Pero estaban comprometidos? Supongo que una parte de mí deseaba que ella fuera célibe. Si yo fuera el único en probar esos labios, en masajear esos maravillosos pechos, sentir su tan apetecible trasero…

"¿Amigo?" Mike agitó su mano frente a mi cara y entonces miró hacia abajo, a mis pantalones. "En serio, te ves como si hubieras perdido una noche. ¡Largo de aquí, hombre!"

Estaba casi avergonzado. No porque este cabrón me haya visto casi experimentando una erección completa, sino porque él estaba ahí mientras yo pensaba en la chica que, retorcidamente, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien tan importante para mí. Él necesitaba irse. Afortunadamente, él lo hizo de manera voluntaria.

"Te veo, entonces," se despidió de mí, viendo hacia mis pantalones, y riendo de nuevo mientras empezaba a irse.

"¿Espera, Mike?" lo llamé, recordando algo que había olvidado preguntarle para salir de curiosidad.

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"¿A dónde cree Bella que vas a ir? ¿No le vas a decir?"

"Nah. Normalmente me voy un par de noches a la semana sin decirle. La chica tonta cree que estoy empezando un nuevo 'negocio'. Sí, er, ¡negocios con mi _polla_!" Mike rió triunfantemente y me tomó cada fibra de mi ser no empujarlo contra la pared hasta dejarlo con los ojos en blanco. Odiaba cada pulgada de ese tipo y sabía que él tenía que pagar. No se merecía a Bella. De hecho, no se merecía nada.

"Sí, buena esa, hombre. Te veo luego," respondí a medias, esperando retorcer ante la idea de que alguien le hiciera eso a mi Bella.

_Mi_ Bella. Como si hubiera algo de cierto en esas palabras. Tal vez iban a ser ciertas pronto, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

Pero lo hizo. Después de unos cuantos momentos de persuasión y batir los ojos por parte de su amiga Esme, Bella aceptó ir al club al día siguiente. Y yo estaba en la jodida luna.

Así que ahí estaba. Con una maldita sonrisa —solo porque una chica aceptó ir a mi club.

_Era un jodido azotado_.

Caminé de regreso al Violet para las audiciones con una sonrisa en el rostro. Incluso saludé a Jasper, a Emmett y a James con un abrazo. Abrazos masculinos, por supuesto, nada gay —pero se asustaron un poco por mi sobre emoción.

"Azotado," susurró James mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera, hombre, solamente completamente caliente por esta chica," contesté.

"¿Y ya te la has follado?" preguntó.

"Todo a su tiempo, hombre," respondí. Tenía que apartarme de él tan pronto como pudiera, ya que la idea de follar a Bella casi me hacía estremecerme con excitación. Necesitaba concentrarme en algo más, inmediatamente.

Caminé hacia el salón donde las chicas estaban vestidas —si es que podía llamárseles así— y ensayando, y mi corazón se hundió y mi cara cayó. Miré hacia el centro del escenario y la imagen de un tubo vacío me golpeó. Después de obsesionarme por Bella toda la semana pasada, había olvidado completamente el club y a la bailarina que faltaba.

Y el espectáculo era mañana.

"¿Qué va mal, Sr. Cullen?" me preguntó Jasper, viéndome preocupado por mi cara pálida.

"Nos falta una chica," contesté patéticamente.

"Usted sabía eso. ¡Lo sabía desde un principio!"

"¿Y entonces por qué jodidos no me conseguiste otra chica?" le pregunté, boquiabierto y malditamente enojado. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan repentinamente indignado, pero en ese preciso momento, mis emociones estaban por todo el lugar. Fui del enojo, a la excitación, al enojo, a la maldita excitación. Pero ahora, estaba jodidamente furioso. Ni siquiera recordaba nuestra falta de chicas.

"¡Lo intenté! ¿No recuerda las audiciones cuando no eligió a nadie?"

"¡No vimos la gente suficiente!" gruñí en respuesta.

"¡Estuvimos ahí todo el día, Sr. Cullen! Entonces, usted empezó a obsesionarse con esa Bella Swan, ¡afirmando que seguramente ella iba a trabajar para usted! ¿Pero no lo hará, verdad?"

Sus palabras eran nocivas y ciertamente no esperaba ese tono de Jasper. Estaba furioso. No estaba obsesionado con ella, y con qué derecho él me acusaba de ello. Pero lo que más me dolía y me enojaba, era el hecho de que tenía razón. Había dicho que Bella iba a trabajar para mí y no lo hizo. Era mi culpa. Pero no iba a dejar que Jasper supiera eso —era Edward, maldito, Cullen: responsable de nada, excepto bragas húmedas.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, Jasper? ¿Cómo… cómo… _jodidos_… te atreves?"

Él empezó a retroceder un poco, como si estuviera más que intimidado por mis palabras. Él sabía que había golpeado un punto sensible. "Lo lamento, Sr. Cullen; fue estúpido hacer que se enojara, cuando de hecho…"

"¿Quieres mantener tu empleo, Jasper?" le pregunté, completamente indignado.

"Sí, por supuesto que quiero, pero no puede culparme por…"

"Puedo hacer lo que sea que se me venga en gana, Jasper," empecé.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres 'Edward, maldito, Cullen'?"

Estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo, pero demasiado enojado como para responder. De cualquier forma, Jasper continuó

"Me he partido el culo por usted toda la semana pasada para tener todo en orden: coreografías, llamar a todos los asistentes, hacer la reserva del vuelo de Carlisle, ¡todas las decoraciones y esas mierdas! Cuando todo lo que usted ha hecho es ir detrás de la pequeña Bella Swan, ¿y usted me pregunta por qué no he encontrado otra chica? ¡Usted dígame por qué _no_ hay otra chica!"

Respiraba tan pesadamente, así como yo lo hacía. Podías cortar la jodida tensión que cubría el cuarto con un cuchillo.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que hiriera a alguien. Los tragos de whisky que James me había dado estaban empezando a martillar mi cabeza y sabía que algo iba a pasar si no actuaba rápido antes de que todo saliera mal. Antes de que viera _rojo_.

"Lárgate, Jasper, no puedes trabajar aquí nunca más," expliqué, tratando de ocultar la agresión en mi voz.

"Pero, Señor…"

"No, solo vete. No te necesito nunca más. No me encontraste una chica, y ahora tenemos un tubo vació al centro. Creo que lo mejor es que te _vayas_."

"¡No!" chilló Alice mientras sostenía la mano de Jasper con nostalgia. Él miró hacia atrás, con preocupación en el rostro, y entonces miró de vuelta hacia mí. La culpa estaba escrita en toda su cara. ¿Qué coño es esto?

"Esperen," empecé. "De ninguna jodida manera." Reí un poco, sorprendido de encontrar algo más para justificar que le quitara el empleo a Jasper. "Así que, Jasper, ¿has estado follando a mis chicas, también? ¿Es eso?"

"¿Qué? Er, Alice y yo, solo estábamos… mire, me voy. Usted dijo su parte, Sr. Cullen, así que me voy. Lo entiendo. Estoy despedido."

Empezó a ir hacia la puerta.

"Jasper, quiero ir contigo," dijo Alice, viéndome a mí primero antes de mirar a Jasper, con determinación en su rostro. ¿Qué coño es esto? ¿Una jodida revolución?

"¿Quieres perder tu trabajo también? ¿Eso es? Sabes que si haces eso, Alice, vas a tener que buscar otro empleo. Y en ese siguiente empleo, van a querer la referencia de tu antiguo jefe. ¿Y sabes quién es ese, mi amor?" le sonreí.

"Usted," contestó.

"Exacto, querida. Ahora, no quieres que en tu próximo empleo sepan en lo que trabajas ahora, ¿cierto?" le sonreí de nuevo.

"¿Vienes?" Jasper alzó su mano por Alice, pero ella permanecía indecisa.

"No lo sé, Jazz, no puedo," explicó. _Gané, de nuevo, Jasper_.

"Pero yo te amo," susurró. Oh, _hoh_. Eso era malditamente bueno.

"¿Alice?" le dije, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. Joder, mis mejillas me dolían por la maldita sonrisa que he tenido todo el día.

"Lo siento," le gesticuló a Jasper.

Caminó hacia mí y acarició mi brazo para probar su decisión. Jasper la miró, con el dolor escrito en su cara. Si yo no hubiera estado tan jodidamente molesto o preocupado por lo que le pasaba a mi club, le habría dejado mantener su empleo. Pero sus argumentos alteraron la forma en la que el día tenía que avanzar. La única manera de asegurar de que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan era si yo tomaba el control de todo. Era la única manera.

"Dime, Alice, sabes que no he tenido algo de trabajo de oficina en un rato. ¿Te importaría ayudarme?" pregunté. Habría sido más sencillo manifestar este tipo de cosas delante de Jasper, para que así él cortara todos los lazos con mayor facilidad. Me importaba ese chico, y había una parte de mí que insistía que él iba a superar esto más fácil para que así doliera menos.

Pero tal vez estaba equivocado. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras veía a Alice. _¡No me refería a eso, Jazz!_ Quise decirle. _¡Solo quiero que lo superes más rápido, lo prometo! Ni siquiera quiero a Alice; solo quiero pretender que es Bella_.

Se giró sobre sus pies y se fue. Todo el cuarto quedó en silencio mientras escuchamos a Jasper salir. Escuchamos un gran choque de la puerta, el cual envió escalofríos por mi espina.

Pero no había cabida para emociones ahora —podía lidiar con ellas en otro momento. Ahora, necesitaba tener el club listo para lo que iba a ser la noche más anticipada de toda mi vida entera.

_**La noche siguiente**_

Las luces eran fuertes, mi cabeza estaba girando dolorosamente y mi frente se sentía ligeramente sudada. Mis nervios estaban empezando a mostrarse justo ahora; necesitaba más alcohol.

Me giré a mi izquierda y encontré a Carlisle Masen entrando al club. Joder, el alcohol iba a tener que esperar.

"Edward… tan agradable conocerte finalmente, viejo amigo," me dijo Carlisle en un intenso acento inglés. Sostuvo su mano para saludarlo. Sacudí su mano firmemente con una amplia sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo, señor," sonreí.

Miró a su alrededor, apartándose un poco de mí. "Ahora, debo decir… el club es bastante original. ¡El diseñador que hizo el decorado hizo un muy buen trabajo!" rió y penosamente, mi mente fue de regreso a Jasper. La culpa corría por mí, pero me las arreglé para mantener la compostura.

"Gracias," contesté. "Déjeme mostrarle su mesa, señor," dije, y lo guié hacia la mejor cabina del club. Estaba lista con los mejores estándares de los clubes nudistas: botellas de champaña, whisky, ajenjo, tabaco importado de la India, y asientos generales para cualquiera que quisiera unírsele. Ya había pensado en mi Rose para recomendarla, pero era para que Carlisle la eligiera desde el escenario. Por supuesto, esta noche era sobre él —a pesar de que a veces mi mente se iba sobre Bella.

Tal vez había sido algo bueno que Bella no quisiera trabajar en el Violet, porque habría significado que iba a estar bailando esta noche. Estaba seguro de que Carlisle la iba a elegir del escenario, y entonces las cosas iban a ser un jodido desastre.

"Excelente, Cullen," sonrió Carlisle. "Pero debes saber que la calificación real te la daré por tu espectáculo —pero buen intento por suavizarme un poco las cosas. La noche entera debe ser buena," guiñó.

"Oh, lo será, Sr. Masen," le expliqué. De cualquier forma, por dentro estaba un poco aterrorizado. Sabía que el baile era bastante bueno —¿pero notaría el descarado tubo vacío a mitad del escenario? No podía poner a otra de las chicas ahí porque arruinaría el baile y haría que el escenario se viera desigual. No podía siquiera descifrar cuál decisión podría ser peor.

Solo podía tener esperanza y rezar por algún tipo de jodido milagro.

Me senté en mi propia cabina con una botella de JD **(1)** y un cigarrillo, viendo cómo la gente iba llegando y esperando que tal vez pudiera ver a cierta persona a través de la multitud de invitados que se escurrían a través de las puertas.

De cualquier forma, no pude verla —o a su amiga. Tal vez ella no se iba a presentar; como si la noche no pudiera ir peor.

"¡Hey, Edward!" Alguien me llamó por debajo de mi cabina. Miré hacia abajo, expectante, esperando que la voz de Bella hubiera bajado unas cuantas octavas. Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

"¡Gran E! ¿Cómo va todo?" dijo el juguete. Era Mike y estaba con su puta, Tanya. Como si alguien más pudiera sonar tan pendejo. Lo saludé condescendientemente y regresé a mi botella, mi única fuente de consuelo para esta noche. Bella no iba a venir. Nunca iba a tenerla y el estúpido idiota de aquí abajo iba a tener cada pulgada de ella. Seguía queriendo vomitar.

Necesitaba algo para mantener mi mente fuera de esas cosas.

Tomé un último trago de la botella y me incliné hacia abajo para sacar el último paquete que Jasper me había dado antes de irse. Me arrodillé y quedé fuera de vista, apilando la cocaína a lo largo de la mesa y tomé mi tarjeta American Express para formar una línea. Inhalé la línea lentamente, y seguramente, me dio la distracción que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Estaba seguro de que la única distracción que necesitaba era haber visto a Bella, pero ella ni siquiera estaba aquí.

De cualquier forma, tan pronto como levanté la cabeza y traje mi mente de regreso al club, mi nariz se contrajo y un mareo sobrevoló mi cabeza, y casi vi una luz. Algo increíble captaron mis ojos mientras miraba a medias hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella —viéndose incluso más preciosa de lo que la recordaba. ¿Cómo era malditamente posible? Sentí como si las puertas del cielo se hubieran abierto y todos los ángeles estuvieran cantando.

… pero solo era la cocaína. Seguía pensando que ella estaba malditamente buena.

Miró alrededor del club, con su brazo trabado firmemente con su amiga Esme, como si estuviera nerviosa de venir a mi club. Joder, así sería si fuera ella. Ella iba a tener una noche bastante épica.

Lentamente, pero a la vez con certeza, miró hacia mi cabina mientras yo seguía mirándola. Mantuvo mi mirada como si estuviera viéndome por primera vez. Joder, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Ni siquiera sabía si era la coca la que estaba haciendo que mi corazón latiera como una jodida martilladora con sobrecarga. Ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, y me dio una sonrisa como si me dijera 'Mira, ya estoy aquí por ti, ¿estás contento?'.

Me encogí de hombros y me reí. Ella se veía como si se riera de vuelta, pero era difícil decirlo desde esta altura. Aún podía ver que seguía siendo tan jodidamente sorprendente, que quería devolverle la sonrisa una y otra vez hasta que mis mejillas se cayeran.

Finalmente, ella rompió nuestro contacto visual cuando Esme la empujó, habiendo encontrado sus asientos enumerados, y que yo les había asignado. Con un trabajo bastante astuto, las ubiqué tres filas atrás de Mike y su pequeña mascotita. Mike ya estaba sentado y acariciaba a Tanya de una manera que Bella podría ver que eran más que solo 'colegas'. Ella iba a ver todo, y tal vez finalmente iba a ver algo de justicia en el mundo.

Me senté de vuelta en mi lugar, con una maldita sonrisa como si me hubiera hecho el jodido día, y esperé a que el espectáculo comenzara.

* * *

**(1)** JD – Se refiere al whisky Jack Daniel's

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

Desde el principio de la historia, sabemos que Edward es un cabrón de primera, egoísta y mezquino. Un perfecto Darkward. En lo personal, costó trabajo traducir la despedida de Jasper, porque en realidad él es un buen tipo, y no merecía el trato que le dio Edward ni la humillación de Alice. Para ser honesta, me dieron ganas de tener a Edward delante de mí y abofetearlo por ser tan cruel (claro, después de pasar por el shock de tenerlo frente a mí, jeje).

Ahora, finalmente comienza algo interesante (bueno, ya han pasado cosas bastante interesantes hasta ahora). Bella está a punto de descubrir la infidelidad de Mike. Pero, conociendo lo patosa que es, ¿creen que lo verá, o le pasará de largo?

El capítulo que sigue, es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. Le rogué y le imploré a Sil, y me convertí en su ferviente esclava, si me dejaba traducirlo (en serio, le mandé un mensaje como a las 2 de la mañana diciéndole que quería ese capítulo). Ya verán por qué ;D

Ahora, algo importante, veo la cantidad de visitas que recibe cada capítulo, la cual rebasa los 350 en algunos. Me pone un poco triste ver que en el capítulo pasado (el cual tuvo alrededor de 360 visitas), únicamente logró 10 reviews. ¿Será que no les gustó el capítulo, o no tenían nada relevante por comentar? Si llegamos a los 50 reviews, haré todo lo posible por actualizar en ese momento, ¿les parece?

Besitos y las veo en el siguiente capítulo.

**Dolce**&_Acιde_


	10. Pour some revenge

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Edieswan**. Nada más tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
Pour some revenge  
**_(Echa algo de venganza)_

* * *

**BPOV**

Así que, decidí ir al club… al Violet, para ser exacta. Y bueno, Esme decidió que íbamos a ir, y para ser completamente honesta, no me opuse a ella tanto como esperé que lo haría. Mike iba a estar fuera esa noche, de todas formas, así que una salida nocturna de chicas probablemente sería algo que necesitara después de todo el estrés de los pasados días.

Excepto que la principal fuente de mi estrés, además de mi tardanza, era por mis sentimientos contradictorios por Edward Cullen —el chico que me enloquecía y me embelesaba. ¿Ya sabes, cuando escuchas a alguien hablar sobre 'relación amor-odio'? Bueno, algo así era lo que teníamos, al menos por mi parte, caía por la perfección.

De cualquier forma, íbamos rumbo al Violet y no había marcha atrás. Sí, era un club nudista que consistía solamente en las putas de Edward, pero, ¡hey! Era algo diferente y era justo lo que necesitaba. Además, Esme tenía todo el propósito de ver a Edward nuevamente, tratando de empujarnos a una relación de la que no había manera de que pudiera salir.

Esme vino a mi apartamento de antemano ya que el club estaba más cerca del mío que el de ella, lo cual era un error. Inmediatamente allanó mi armario y todas mis bragas, tratando de encontrar algo delicioso para que yo lo usara. Ella me hizo ponerme mi 'sexy' ropa interior que había usado delante de Edward, diciendo que eso aparentemente 'traería buenos recuerdos' y añadió que 'nunca estás demasiado preparada'. Me sentí avergonzada.

Y como era usual, ella se veía absolutamente deslumbrante en un ceñido vestido color púrpura con unos tacones blancos de diseñador, reluciendo su alta y delgada figura. Su cabello castaño rojizo estaba arreglado y colgaba sensualmente y despreocupadamente por sus hombros. Se veía como una completa diosa. Me sentí como una pordiosera comparada con ella.

"Te ves muy bien, Esme," susurré.

"¡Gracias, chica! Tengo que lucir bien para el Violet… estoy segura de que Edward tiene amigos bastante bien parecidos. ¡Sin mencionar que son _ricos_!" rió.

Sonreí de vuelta y entonces ella se detuvo, revisando mis ropas. Por alguna muy extraña razón, se veía absolutamente sorprendida.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

Se giró hacia mí. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"¿Qué?" odiaba cuando usaba mi nombre completo; era como cuando era niña, en la escuela, y alguien estaba en problemas. Pero ahora, tenía el mismo efecto en mí.

Esme regresó a la búsqueda, y de regreso a mí, sosteniendo algo que yo esperaba que jamás encontrara. "Oh," exclamé tan pronto como las vi. Mierda.

"Querida, _tienes_ que usar estas. Esto tiene escrito 'Carnada para Edward Cullen' por todos lados." Ella me sonrió con maldad, y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Su sonrisa era ancha y contagiosa; igual que la sonrisa de alguien que yo conocía…

Tosí y me deslicé hacia la realidad. "¡Esme! Eres tan mala… ¡sabes que sigo con Mike!"

"Sí, sé eso, pero sigo sin saber por qué," suspiró.

Le rodé los ojos; ella jamás ha estado feliz por Mike y por mí, pero después de mis padres, había aprendido a acostumbrarme a ello. "Lo amo, Esme, ahí está el por qué."

"De nuevo, no sé por qué," dijo mientras empezaba a hurgar entre mi maquillaje. "¿Y qué está haciendo él de todas formas? ¿Sigue haciendo negocios con esa puta agria de Tanya?"

"Sí," respondí, entre dientes. Tenía una mala impresión sobre esa mujer. No estaba celosa, ella me menospreciaba todo el tiempo. "Y además, él dijo que iba a estar después en un bar con los chicos—lo cual está perfectamente bien para mí. Como que prefiero que él no sepa nada sobre esta noche —podría burlarse un poco por eso."

"¿Así que, mientras él tiene permitido hacer lo que sea con sus 'negocios', y salir después con chicos, tu prefieres que no sepa que vas a salir con una de tus mejores amigas? A veces, creo que necesitas revisarte la cabeza, Bella. Además, considero que deberías estar pensando sobre pescar un poco de Edward Cullen esta noche —sin arrepentimiento— ¿no crees?" Esme me arrojó el vestido y yo reí nerviosamente.

"Sé que él puede ser un poco… distante. Pero no voy a engañarlo… _sin arrepentimiento_."

"¿Y quién dijo sobre engañar a Mike, Bella?" Preguntó Esme. "Puedes darle a Edward un festín visual —alguien necesita domar a ese chico malo— incluso pienso que parece que ya estás haciendo un maldito buen trabajo." Me guiñó un ojo.

"Cállate." Dije, pero no pude evitar sonreír. "¿Pero tienes que decirme si este vestido luce ridículo, de acuerdo?"

"Siempre lo hago," dijo Esme juguetonamente, y me guiñó el ojo otra vez.

Reí y me puse el vestido. Lo sentí ligeramente más ajustado que la última vez que lo usé; probablemente porque habían pasado ya cuatro años. Ahora lo llenaba un poco más, el vestido me abrazaba de tal manera que… amplificaba algunos de mis rasgos. No estaba segura de cómo se vería, pero me sentí un poco incómoda.

Me giré hacia Esme, y esperé que dijera algo sobre cuán puta me veía, pero en vez de eso, ella estuvo en silencio por un momento. De pronto, dijo, "Date la vuelta y mírate en el espejo. Justo ahora."

Hice lo que me dijo y me giré hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo puesto junto a mi ropero. Y cuando lo hice, me quedé boquiabierta.

Miré hacia el espejo, en asombro —no se parecía a mí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué me veía tan diferente— era solamente un típico vestidito negro. Pero esta vez, cuando lo vestí, las capas de encaje debajo de mi busto resaltaban mi piel marfileña, el suave material sobre mis pechos y la parte de abajo de mi vestido se pegaban a mis curvas y mostraban mi figura de una forma que era casi innovadora. Por una vez, en mi mente, de hecho me veía como… _sexy_.

"Te ves tan fantástica, Bella," dijo Esme mientras se colocaba a mi lado. Cuando ella se paró junto a mí, la sentí estéticamente igual. Tal vez tan buenas como las chicas del Violet.

"Creo que nos vemos bien," le dije.

"¡Sí!" Chilló de gozo. "¡Nos vemos mejor que bien, tonta! Vamos a darte algo de volumen en el cabello y un poco de ahumado en los ojos —y vas a estar perfecta." Se detuvo y me dio una sonrisa traviesa. "_Le_ va a encantar."

"Espero que te refieras a Mike," solté una risita dudosa.

Esme alzó sus cejas e instantáneamente miré de vuelta al espejo, exhalé y sonreí. "¿Entonces, lista para ir?"

"¿Hey, qué pasó con nuestros shots de tequila?" Gritó. Reí y rodeé los ojos.

"Oh, sí, de acuerdo. Solo traeré los limones y la sal," contesté.

Antes de que me moviera, Esme me miró como implorando. "¿Qué?" pregunté, confundida.

Me puso una mano encima. "Escucha, Bells. Está bien divertirse, ya sabes. ¡No necesitas verte tan culpable por eso todo el tiempo!"

Me sacudí su mano. "Me estoy divirtiendo y estoy bien," insistí. "Solo necesito beber un poco primero y entonces nuestra noche de chicas estará en marcha, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, quieres estar borracha y que Edward vea que estás _biiiiiien_," explicó, picándome el antebrazo.

La imité, golpeándola de regreso y después se apartó. "¿Entonces, dónde está mi tequila, Señorita Swan?"

_Dos horas más tarde…_

Mientras nuestro taxi se estacionaba en frente del club, mis ojos se abrieron con deleite. De acuerdo, tomamos un poco demasiado tequila, y tal vez era todo eso del espíritu hablando, pero el Violet lucía absolutamente fantástico —y eso era solo por fuera.

"Woah," dije, mientras Esme me veía y reía. Aunque ella parecía como si estuviera tan asombrada como yo —sus ojos eran tan grandes como los de Bambi.

El taxista amablemente nos abrió la puerta (probablemente porque estábamos tan borrachas que no podíamos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta) y tropezamos con alegría. Nos encaminamos por la calle y nos formamos en la fila en nuestros estúpidamente altos zapatos y entonces nos reímos cuando nos dimos cuenta que la gran mayoría de las personas formadas eran hombres.

Hicimos fila por alrededor de una hora hasta que finalmente llegamos al final de la cola, con los gorilas en la puerta. Afortunadamente, había un par de chicos detrás de nosotras, Alec y Cayo, quienes estaban muy interesados en, adivinen, ¡las chicas! que había en este club. Los mantuvimos entretenidos con múltiples historias sobre cómo secretamente éramos bailarinas importadas de Inglaterra, las cuales, a pesar de nuestro acento americano, estábamos destinadas a parecer invitadas pero que bailaríamos más tarde. No estaba segura si de verdad se dieron cuenta de cuán molestas estábamos.

Tan pronto como llegamos con el gorila, le enseñé nuestras entradas y lo deslumbré con una enorme sonrisa.

El portero me miró, después a Esme, y llamó al otro chico que estaba junto a él y le susurró en el oído. Miré a Esme, confundida, y regresé la mirada a los dos porteros, quienes nos sonreían ampliamente. "James, tenías razón —Cullen la hizo venir," dijo el primer hombre.

"Te lo dije, Emmett," el otro sonrió. "Gusto en conocerla, señorita Swan."

"Igual," contesté. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sabían mi nombre, pero en ese momento no me importó. "Y ella es mi amiga, Esme." La señalé y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Soy Emmett, y este es James, así como estoy seguro de que han llegado. Ahora, alguien les mostrará el lugar y les encontrará sus asientos. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, solamente pregunten por alguno de nosotros dos. El señor Cullen nos dijo que les diéramos cualquier cosa que necesitaran —eso incluye bebidas gratis, comida… un baile, si se sienten tan inclinadas a eso."

Esme chilló y apretó mi brazo con emoción. "Gracias," contesté con una sonrisa. "Les haremos saber."

Adentro era todavía más espectacular de lo que imaginé. Comparado con el exterior, era algo más que magnífico. Me quedé quieta por un momento para contemplar todo el club. Esme sacudió mi brazo. "¡Bella, tenemos que llegar a nuestros asientos!"

"Un segundo," susurré, explorando en el salón por alguien que podría o no estar buscando ver. No sabía por qué, y no ayudaba precisamente a mi insana obsesión que tenía por él, pero el alcohol me ponía cada vez más impaciente por ver a Edward.

"De acuerdo, los encontraré y entonces tu tendrás que buscarme a mí," dijo Esme, y se encaminó hacia encontrar nuestros lugares.

Contemplé al obvio tema de Moulin Rouge. ¿A lo mejor el club tenía algo de esencia burlesca? No estaba del todo segura, pero después de ver a las chicas en la audición, había adivinado que no era realmente un club del tipo elegante. Pero otra vez, tenía buena reputación, así que… tal vez no era tan malo como pensé. De hecho, se veía bastante bien.

El enorme escenario al centro del club era ciertamente extravagante. Había cinco tubos alrededor de éste y uno justo a la mitad —obviamente para la bailarina principal. Me preguntaba si Edward había encontrado a otra chica para que bailara, en vista de mis múltiples rechazos. Una pequeña punzada de celos me golpeó cuando me di cuenta de que pudo haber tenido el mismo tipo de conversaciones con otras chicas al mismo tiempo que conmigo. Tal vez les dio boletos gratis a todas, también.

_Es solo el alcohol, Bella,_ me dije a mí misma cuando me empecé a poner paranoica.

De pronto, sentí un par de ojos sobre mí y mi instinto me dijo que mirara. Cuando lo hice, vi algo que me sobresaltó. Obviamente, era la persona a la que, penosamente, estaba buscando —Edward. Y lucía tan malditamente hermoso, como cada vez que lo veía, pero seguía asustada. Era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Era muy, muy extraño.

Parecía un rey sobre su tarima, y nosotros, toda su gente aquí abajo, sin duda adorándolo. Bueno, ciertamente yo lo hacía. Me sentí un poco desamparada abajo, cuando lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, a pesar de cuán sorprendente era, era subir a esa tarima y enrollar mis brazos a su alrededor.

Lo miré, todavía, implorando a sus ojos un poco mientras él me miraba de vuelta. Nos quedamos así por largo tiempo; como si nos estuviéramos estudiando nuestras reacciones. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí para hacerle saber que estaba ahí por él, y esperaba que estuviera feliz.

El también se encogió de hombros y se rió; definitivamente estaba feliz, así que yo también lo estaba. Me reí de vuelta y deseé desesperadamente poder ir y sentarme en su tarima, pero entonces Esme interrumpió y sacudió mi brazo, indicándome que había encontrado nuestros asientos. Miré a Edward antes de que Esme pudiera tirar de mi brazo y mi estómago se retorció con emoción. Rompí la mirada mientras mi amiga, tristemente, me apartaba de ahí.

"Encontré nuestros asientos hace eras, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Rápido, el show está a punto de empezar," Esme me miró feo, de manera juguetona, y encontramos los asientos, que estaban a tres filas del escenario. Nos deslizamos tranquilamente, mientras el lugar se oscurecía y se encendían luces ultravioletas en el escenario. De pronto, me sentí extremadamente mareada mientras las luces parpadeaban y la fuerte música se sentía mucho más intensa con el alcohol corriendo a través de mi corriente sanguínea.

El primer baile empezó con dos bailarinas, que reconocí de la dolorosa audición hace una semana. Se veían absolutamente increíbles, como siempre, y vi cómo se sujetaban cuidadosamente del tubo de una manera sexy, aunque de buen gusto. Y ni siquiera iban desnudas o algo —solamente bailando con destreza. Era de hecho… agradable.

Entonces, otras tres bailarinas se les unieron. La primera era pálida con un extraordinario y feroz cabello rizado y rojizo. Tomó otro de los tubos de atrás y acompañó a las otras. Las otras dos llegaron juntas. Una era excepcionalmente alta, de piel oscura y un largo y lustroso cabello castaño. La otra era una dulzura rubia, bajita y curvilínea y con una sonrisa brillante. Ellas se unieron a los otros dos tubos de atrás y las cinco bailarinas se balancearon en un ritmo constante. Era fascinante.

Los hombres estaban silbando y gritando; la atmósfera era muy excitante y apasionada. Tan pronto como las chicas empezaron a remover algunas ropas, se volvió aún más sensacional. Había un chico, cerca de tres filas adelante, que estaba silbando un poco demasiado entusiastamente, y su novia obviamente no estaba contenta con eso. Esme y yo reímos mientras los veíamos. Si estuviera sobria, tal vez hubiera sido un poco más juiciosa. Pero mientras más champaña llegaba a nosotras, mi consciencia parecía estar desapareciendo e irse con todo lo demás. Era como un sueño.

Después del primer par de canciones, esperamos por otra bailarina que viniera al tubo central, pero nunca pasó. Después de un rato, me di cuenta de que el espectáculo parecía un poco… incompleto. No era una experta en el baile del caño —pero hasta yo podría ver que era un poco extraño tener solamente un tubo vacío a mitad del escenario. Obviamente, Edward no había encontrado a otra bailarina. Me sentí secretamente aliviada.

Mientras el último baile de "Cumpleaños sexual" para Jeremiah finalmente terminó, las luces se encendieron y las chicas fueron a la parte de atrás del escenario. ¿Quién diría que los shows nudistas tenían intermedios?

"¿Quieres beber?" me preguntó Esme.

"Seguro, pero el tequila y toda esa champaña todavía no ha desaparecido," contesté mientras me ponía de pie y casi me caigo, como si sintiera vértigo. Definitivamente, estaba en un nivel alto de borrachera.

"Bella, eres un peso ligero," rió Esme, pero entonces chocó con un asiento mientras se dirigía al bar. Se dio la vuelta y me miró —las dos nos soltamos a reír. Era graciosa, a veces.

"Ve y trae una bebida, entonces —a lo mejor una ligera, ¡ya que obviamente ni siquiera ha salido de ti todavía, Es!" reí. "Te espero aquí."

Me senté en el asiento al final de la fila y esperé a que mi amiga regresara con las bebidas. Miré el escenario y pensé en Edward y la chica que le hacía falta. Lo recordé diciendo algo acerca del crítico que vendría de Londres para ver el espectáculo y que estaría arruinado si no encontraba a otra bailarina. Sentí un poco de culpa en mi estómago al pensar que si solamente bailaba en un espectáculo —habría salvado su trasero. Pero no iba a desperdiciar mi dignidad por alguien como Edward —sabía la única cosa que estaba en su mente. Aún y aunque a veces la misma cosa cruzaba la mía.

Miré hacia la tarima para ver si podría obtener un vistazo de él otra vez. Era seguro que lo iba a hacer, pero esta vez otro hombre se le había unido. Era alto, rubio y muy apuesto. Pero parecía estar enojado con Edward, y Edward parecía estar sacudiendo su cabeza con vergüenza. _Ese debe ser Carlisle Masen_, pensé. Quería ir allá arriba y abrazar a Edward, y decirle que lo sentía, pero estaba tan borracha que no quería arriesgar a levantarme y caer justo como Esme lo había hecho.

Después de que Carlisle dejó a Edward, él miró hacia abajo y me vio mirándolo. Continuamos viéndonos mutuamente por un rato, hasta que finalmente Edward forzó una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y le di un pequeño saludo. Me saludó de vuelta y le dio un trago a algo que parecía whisky. Señaló la botella y parecía estar preguntando si quería que me compartiera. Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí, pensando en el peligro que el whisky me iba a provocar, pero decidí caminar hacia su tarima de todas formas. Bajo la influencia de todo ese tequila y champaña, había perdido un montón de inhibición y vi que no había problema si lo visitaba. Después de todo, él se veía tan malditamente bien y solo quería escuchar su voz.

De pronto, fui interrumpida por Esme con nuestras bebidas "¡Malibú y Coca Cola, nena!" gritó.

"Gracias," exclamé, tratando de tomar mi bebida, pero ella la alzó fuera de mi alcance. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

Me estiré para alcanzar la bebida, pero no la soltaba. "Esme, dame mi trago," me reí.

Pero ella seguía manteniéndola en alto. Dejé de tratar de alcanzar la bebida de su mano y la miré a la cara. Dejé de reír cuando me di cuenta de que se había congelado y la expresión de su rostro tenía el asombro escrito completamente. ¿Qué pudo ocasionar que se pusiera así? "¿Esme?" Sacudí mi cabeza en confusión, y me giré para seguir lo que ella veía.

Lamentablemente, la escena era aún más impactante de lo que demostraba el rostro de Esme. De hecho, era jodidamente horripilante. Era el patán, que en el último baile estaba silbando… _besuqueándose_ con su 'novia'.

Pero no era su novia. _Yo_ era su novia.

Era Mike.

Por un momento, me quedé quieta y en silencio. No había dicho nada, pero podía sentir las lágrimas derramándose incontrolablemente por mi cara mientras no podía apartar la mirada de lo que pasaba justo frente a mis ojos. No solamente se estaban besando —era más que eso. Sus manos estaban sobre el otro, como si no pudieran tenerse suficiente; como si conocieran de principio a fin el cuerpo del otro. Quería vomitar. Era como si hubiera sido golpeada en el estómago y mi coraje se saliera por el trasero. ¿Cómo _pudo_?

"Lo siento tanto, Bella," susurró Esme.

La ignoré y continué observando a la feliz pareja. Él tenía sus manos en sus pechos y ahora ella estaba riendo. Entonces, otro golpe fue a mi estómago cuando reconocí a la puta con la que estaba: Tanya —la mujer con la que, felizmente, había dejado a Mike hacer "negocios" por alrededor de un año. Mis manos se cerraron en puños mientras veía a mi prometido y a la persona que detestaba, más que a Edward Cullen, besándose como si estuvieran enamorados. Mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso que no estaba segura si podría moverme. La única evidencia de mi movilidad era el importante estremecimiento mientras me daba cuenta de qué _tipo_ de negocio era. Otro puñetazo me golpeó hasta el fondo mientras trataba de no desmayarme.

Después de un momento o dos, recuperé lo que quedaba de mi compostura.

"Sostén mi bebida, Esme," solté mientras apretaba mis puños con más fuerza.

"De acuerdo," susurró, sin saber qué decir por primera vez.

Caminé hacia la feliz pareja y me detuve junto a ellos. Ellos siguieron riendo y mi corazón continuó rompiéndose. Tomó todo lo que tenía en mí para no gritar. Pero, en vez de eso, tosí para hacerles saber que estaba ahí. Oh, Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Mike se giró, gritó y cayó de su asiento. "¡Bella!" balbuceó nerviosamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"De hecho, estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo," solté con franqueza.

"Obtuve boletos por el mismísimo Edward Cullen," dijo Mike, sintiéndose defendido de repente.

"Igual yo," susurré, y entonces miré hacia la tarima y descubrí que Edward ya no estaba. Me desvié momentáneamente —solo para distraerme de la cruel realidad que estaba presenciando. No podía ni sentir mis lágrimas ahora, mientras seguían cayendo sin parar.

Mike parecía quebrado y culpable. "Mira, Bella, lo lamento tanto… es solo que…"

"¿Tu solo qué? ¿Me estabas engañando? ¡Eres un jodido cabrón!" Exploté.

"Lo siento tanto, nena. No me di cuenta cómo pasó. Y, joder, estaba a punto de terminarlo, ¡lo prometo! Pero no pude… no sé, es un error, es solo que…"

"¡Mike! La perra —Tanya— gimoteó.

"¡No!" grité. La ira estaba saliendo ahora; debí haberme preocupado por volverme más coherente, pero no me importó. "El error es completamente _mío_ —¡por haber aceptado casarme con un pendejo como tu!"

"¡No, no, Bella!" Mike estaba sin aliento ahora. "No cometiste un error," susurró. "Es solo que… tú eres… bueno, ¡no puedo decirlo!"

No pude soportar más: Mike mintiendo, la cara de engreída de Tanya, y toda la champaña estaba golpeándome duro. Todo empezó a brotar como lava.

"¡Eres una jodida _mierdecilla_, Mike Newton! La gente me había dicho que eras un problema —¡inclusive desafié a mis padres por _ti_! No hablamos nunca más… ¡por _ti_! Pensé que era amor… ¿pero cómo puedo amar a alguien que hace esto?" Miré a mí alrededor, las personas empezaban a observar nuestra vívida conversación, pero no me importó. Mike merecía ser humillado públicamente —después de todo, lo que él había hecho era humillación al extremo. "¡Lo que has hecho es absolutamente _impensable_!" Mi respiración era bastante errática. "Tú… eres… ¡un BASTARDO!"

Mike parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Yo te amo, Bella, sabes que lo hago. Es solo que… ah, joder, tuve que hacer esto."

No me importó su estúpida cara de animal de peluche o las lágrimas que estaban saliento. "¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Cómo es que 'tuviste' que hacer algo tan monstruoso como engañarme con la jodida Tanya Denali, la puta del pueblo?"

"Discúlpame, zorra," Tanya siseó de vuelta. Jamás había estado involucrada en una pelea de gatas antes —era, por mucho, demasiado bueno— pero no estaba dispuesta a ser la chica buena nunca más. Mi corazón ya no podía soportar más desencantos. Tenía que echarlos fuera.

"Creo que tú eres la zorra aquí, cariño, ¡robándote a mi prometido delante de mí!" Arrastré las palabras de manera borracha. Afortunadamente, Mike estaba sentado en medio de nosotras, o de otra manera, en mi estado de borrachera, la habría estrangulado. Esa jodida perra.

"Tuve que hacerlo porque… a veces, creo que no eras buena para mí, Bella," dijo Mike, sus ojos eran todos tristes y como cachorrito. Quería dispararle a ese jodido cachorrito.

"¿Cómo que _yo_ no era buena para _ti_?" suspiré pesadamente. "¡Jesús, Mike! No tienes empleo, todo lo que haces es andar por ahí, beber… ¡y dormir con basura como Tanya!"

Mientras gritaba, las luces se apagaron y el escenario se encendió de nuevo. _Mierda_, el espectáculo estaba por empezar, pero yo no había terminado aún.

"Así que, adelante, dime, _querido Mike_, ¿cómo que no soy buena para ti? Me muero por saber." Todos estaban ahora escuchando en el club, pero me daba igual. Estaba tan malditamente molesta. Podía haber estado desnuda con nariz de payaso, orejas de conejo y unos zapatos enormes, para el deleite de todos.

Mike se veía avergonzado mientras contemplaba todas las caras con el ceño fruncido a nuestro alrededor. Se veía sospechoso, como si buscara una respuesta, pero parecía como si la verdad fuera la única salida de salir de esa. "Bueno, estaba aburrido, ¿de acuerdo? Aburrido de nosotros, aburrido de lo que hacemos…"

Mi boca se abrió de golpe. Otro golpe. "¿_Aburrida_? ¿Crees que soy _aburrida_?"

"Aquí no, Bella," suplicó Mike, viendo alrededor otra vez. "Por favor. No podemos hablar de esto aquí. ¿Vamos a casa?"

"Dime," ordené. "Quiero saber."

Se detuvo, y su voz sonó increíblemente aguda. Estaba haciendo que se hiciera mierda en los pantalones. "Bueno, difícilmente sales conmigo. Tu solo trabajas o duermes todo el tiempo y, no sé… cuando estoy ahí, no quieres hacer lo que quiero hacer, o no estás ahí. No puedo vivir así por más tiempo, ¿sabes?"

"¿Así que soy tu maldito _perro_?"

"No, no es así, Bella, es solo que —Tanya hace todas las cosas que quiero hacer. Salimos, nos divertimos —somos jóvenes, lo sabes. Y tú y yo… actuamos como una vieja pareja de casados —no puedo vivir así, simplemente no puedo."

Estaba que echaba humo y mi pecho estaba bombeando pesadamente. Toda la ira me consumía y pensé que iba a estallar. Miré a Mike y gimoteó como si pensara que iba a pegarle fuerte. Pero no, iba a hacer algo mucho más doloroso que eso. Después de todo l o que hice por él, cuán duro trabajé para que así pudiera apoyarlo, cuánto pensé que lo amaba —y todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Todo fue para nada. Toda mi rabia acabó con todo el amor que tuve por él. Ahora estaba solamente enojada, borracha, y quería venganza.

La música empezó a sonar y reconocí la de 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' **(1)**, de Def Leppard. El candente inicio estaba jugando con mi humor y seguí mirando al asustado Mike con ojos maliciosos. Sonreí y le guiñé el ojo, y él se estremeció. Lo había entendido.

"¿Crees que soy aburrida, Mike?"

No contestó. Mire hacia la tarima que Edward ocupaba y vi que había regresado. Me asintió como si entendiera mis intenciones y miró al tubo del centro. Lo miré también, y me giré de vuelta a Mike, sonriendo ahora con maldad. Hasta aquí llegué.

"Yo te voy a enseñar lo aburrido, nene."

* * *

**Carla**

**(1)** Pon algo de azúcar en mí.

Sí, gente, _descaro_ parece ser mi segundo nombre. En ningún momento pensé en abandonar la traducción (aunque sé que muchas de ustedes lo pensaron), y realmente deseaba traducir este capítulo. Puedo darles mil razones, que sonarán más bien como excusas baratas. Ahora he retomado mi tiempo libre, que antes era nulo por mi trabajo, y me haré responsable para traducir.

Por otra parte (siguiendo con mi desfachatez), les anuncio la publicación de otra traducción en conjunto con **Sil**. Sí, ya sé que del otro lado del monitor están con el ceño fruncido y murmurando maldiciones hacia mi desvergonzada persona. Se llama **Late Night Encounters**. Antes de empezar a traducir Violet, la autora de esta historia nos había dicho que primero quería terminarla, y hace un mes nos dio el permiso para traducirla. Espero puedan darse una vuelta por esa historia.

Sin extenderme mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No quiero darles una fecha, pero espero que sea en un lapso de no más de 2 semanas.

Saludos

**Dolce**&Acide


	11. Karma's a bitch

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Edieswan**. Nada más tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 11  
Karma's a bitch  
**_(El Karma es una perra)_

* * *

Su aliento estaba en mi cara, su mirada de hecho me asustaba a muerte, pero la cosa más terrorífica era el decepcionado tono de voz de "has fallado" de Carlisle Masen. El tipo que iba a hacerme llorar y destrozar mi club.

"¿Por qué hay un tubo vacío en el escenario, Sr. Cullen?" dijo Carlisle. "Esto no es aceptable. Me prometió este espectáculo 'de ensueño', ¡y aún así usted sabe que una de las reglas no establecidas de todos los clubes nudistas es _nunca_ dejar un caño vacío!" Entonces, sonrió como si de pronto estuviera sorprendido. "¡Especialmente el tubo del centro!"

Traté de sonreírle, siguiéndole la corriente, como si todo fuera parte de mi plan. "Sí, Sr. Masen, ¿pero ha visto a las otras chicas? Están haciendo un gran trabajo, si me permite decirlo. Mi Rose tiene un número fantástico por presentar en un momento, y el público parece estar disfrutándolo, contesté, pero por dentro estaba acobardándome como una asustada niñita. Jasper tenía razón ―había jodido esto.

"Será mejor que me presente algo mejor en este segundo acto, porque usted sabe que llevaré su club al abismo si no lo hace," dijo sinceramente. Y entonces la risa llegó como si estuviera genuinamente perplejo. "¡Este es un plan retorcido! ¿Quién deja libre su tubo del centro? ¿Por qué no solamente poner a una de sus chicas ahí? ¿Qué hay de su Rose?"

"Solo espere," contesté con un tono de falsa sensación de esperanza. Necesitaba un milagro, y desesperadamente uno rápido.

Suspiré, tome una calada de mi cigarro y miré hacia abajo ―y ahí estaba, el milagro.

Bella me sonrió mientras la veía desde mi tarima. Se deslizó de vuelta en su asiento, y por cómo lo hizo debía estar un poco borracha. Le sonreí de vuelta y entonces me dio un pequeño saludo. Por supuesto, saludé de vuelta y le di un largo trago del buen whisky, cuando mi mirada se enfocó en el escenario para notar el inminente tubo vacío del centro.

Un último intento, pensé. Señalé la botella de whisky y traté de indicarle que podía venir acá y beber conmigo. Tal vez si podría mejorar su estado de ánimo, podría cambiar de opinión sobre bailar para mí. De todas formas, sacudió su cabeza. Tomé otro trago.

La vi por un ratito más, mientras su amiga Esme se acercaba con otro trago gratis que le habían dado en el bar. Bella parecía feliz de verla al principio, pero luego de pronto pareció como si algo estuviera sucediendo. Traté de descifrar por qué Esme se veía tan paralizada y horrorizada, y parecía como si Bella estuviera haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Entonces, seguí la mirada de Esme y me di cuenta de que mi plan estaba finalmente puesto en acción.

Me congelé con emoción. Esme estaba viendo a Tanya y a Mike ―y ahora, también lo hacía Bella.

Me alejé de mi tarima y fuera de la vista de otros, como si pudiera ser más discreto. A pesar de que quería ver y observarla cómo finalmente descubría la verdad sobre su 'prometido' y su 'colega', había algo que me apartaba de ello. ¿Culpa? ¿Conciencia, tal vez? No estaba seguro, pero de todas formas no fui capaz de mirar. Tal vez no quería ver a Bella ser literalmente herida.

Entonces, empecé a escuchar gritos de la parte de abajo. Reconocí la voz de Bella y gemí. Yo le había hecho esto a ella. ¿Por qué no pude solamente decírselo desde el principio, en vez de dejar que todo esto sucediera? Pudo haber sido un poco más amable, al menos. Pero no, tuve que dejarlo hasta ahora para dejarlo correr como un jodido show. No podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviera tan enojada como se escuchaba. ¿Eran el alcohol y las drogas lo que me hacían un maldito marica?

Eso esperaba.

En ese momento, James llegó desde abajo. "Las chicas están listas para la siguiente parte, Sr. Cullen. ¿Quiere que coloque las luces ahora? Han pasado quince minutos."

"Excelente, James. Sí, tan pronto como sea posible, por favor."

Casi inmediatamente, las luces disminuyeron y todos dejaron de hablar. Excepto una persona ―quien estaba gritando al máximo de sus jodidos pulmones. Incluso yo podía escucharla fuerte y claro desde mi plataforma. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo ella? Eché un vistazo hacia abajo y apenas podía distinguirla bajo las luces tenues. Estaba justo donde Mike estaba sentado.

"¿Crees que soy aburrida?" gritó.

Las luces se encendieron en el escenario, iluminando convenientemente donde Bella estaba parada, mientras ella estaba ahora en la fila de adelante. Mike estaba encogido en su asiento, obviamente no quería hacer un escándalo en frente de todas esas personas que estaban observando. Se veía malditamente asustado y era jodidamente divertido. Continué viendo a Bella dándole duro. La música empezó a sonar, una de mis favoritas, "Pour Some Sugar on Me", y entonces Bella miró a su alrededor.

Miró hacia mi lugar y entonces todo vino a mí. Miré hacia el tubo del centro y de vuelta a ella. "Tú no eres aburrida," dije bajo aliento y le asentí. Miró de vuelta al tubo y me asintió. Se giró de vuelta a Mike con lo que parecía la sonrisa más diabólica en su rostro.

Si nadie más estuviera viendo esto, jamás habría sido capaz de adivinar lo que Bella había dicho. De todas formas, excepto por la música, todo estaba en silencio. "Yo te voy a enseñar lo aburrido, nene."

Todo el público rugió, lo que pareció impulsarla. ¿Ella de verdad iba a hacer esto? Casi no pude mirar. Pero, otra vez, no podría perderme lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer por nada del mundo. Mi mandíbula cayó cincuenta pies cuando se puso de pie en el escenario.

_Jódeme_

Caminé hacia debajo de la tarima donde estaba y me dirigí hacia un pasillo entre asientos. Ahí, en frente de mí, estaba Bella, caminando hacia el escenario. La miré con absoluto asombro. A pesar de que estaba definitivamente bajo el efecto del alcohol, se paró en el escenario con sutileza, como se esperaría de una bailarina. Caminé más cerca y me detuve justo al borde del escenario, justo a un lado de donde estaba sentado Mike. Echó un breve vistazo hacia donde yo estaba, pero sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente para ver lo que estaba presentándose en el escenario: algo que definitivamente iba a extrañar.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo?" escuché a Tanya susurrar, pero Mike la espantó con sus manos. Ella era completamente insignificante en este momento, con Bella Swan de pie junto a un tubo.

Mientras la introducción llegaba a su fin, colocó su mano en el caño, me reconoció y entonces colocó sus pies a la distancia de sus hombros. Después, la música principal empezó a sonar, acompañada de la voz, y empezó a moverse. Quería mirar a un lado para ver qué expresión tenía Mike, pero la vista era tan tentadora para arrastrar mis ojos hacia otro lado. No me atrevía a hacerlo, por miedo a perder de vista algo.

Sujetó el tubo ligeramente y meció sus caderas de lado a lado. Era como una especie de recuerdo de cuando irrumpí en su casa estúpidamente. Pero esta vez todas sus inhibiciones se habían perdido, y ahora lo estaba haciendo correctamente: sensualmente, sintiendo la música.

"Deja que la música fluya por tu cuerpo, Bella," susurré. No estaba seguro si me había escuchado o no, pero me respondió como si lo hubiera hecho.

Sus movimientos eran más vigorosos ahora, como si la música y el ritmo se deslizaran dentro de ella, y estuviera jugando a través de las formas de su cuerpo. Sus caderas se balanceaban y afilaban cada vez más cerca del caño, mientras ella cerró sus ojos. Estaba tan intoxicada, pero eso la hizo bailar absolutamente fantástico. Ella era la indicada.

"Siéntelo," susurré de nuevo mientras la veía subir y bajar.

Se sostuvo del tubo con más fuerza ahora, y arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su pie derecho se levantó para engancharse alrededor del tubo con su talón, causando que la silueta de su cuerpo luciera sublime. Tomé esta oportunidad para mirar a Mike, pero su expresión solamente imitaba a la mía: asombro, excitación, estimulación y, ciertamente, impresión.

Se echó para atrás aún más y empezó a girar alrededor del tubo, usando solamente su mano y pie derecho como soporte. _¡No te caigas!_ Coreé una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero su giro fue perfecto, y sus ojos permanecieron casi cerrados y apasionados.

Escuché aclamaciones viniendo de atrás de mí y una ronda de aplausos. La audiencia estaba obviamente encantada por Bella, como yo estaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si alguien se hubiera podido concentrar en mis otras chicas que estaban detrás de ella. Diablos, ni siquiera me di cuenta dónde estaban la mayor parte del baile.

Mientras la canción hacía un crescendo hacia el coro, Bella detuvo su balanceo. Los gritos cesaron y se convirtieron en confusión. Pero ella solo les dio a todos una sonrisa sombría, la cual indicaba que tenía algo debajo de su hipotética manga. Me vio a los ojos, y llevó su mano izquierda al tirante derecho de su vestido. La audiencia se volvió absolutamente loca, así como mi polla.

_Oh, joder_.

Caminó alrededor, desde el frente del tubo hasta darse la vuelta, dejándome a mí y a la audiencia una vista de su espalda. Su mano seguía sujetando el bretel, y entonces empezó a moverlo. No podía ver su cara, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía o soltaba risitas. _¡Detente!_ Quise decir. No me gustaba la manera en que todas esas personas la estaban viendo, como si fuera un trozo de carne. Pero mi curiosidad me detuvo ―ella estaba jodidamente _trascendental_.

Deslizó el tirante hacia abajo, lenta y suavemente, mientras giraba su cabeza con una mirada coqueta sobre su hombro. Me vio a los ojos, primeramente, pero entonces miró de vuelta a Mike. Él le rogaba que se detuviera, como un perrito. Casi estoy de acuerdo con él, pero aún estaba contento cuando siguió sonriendo y moviendo el tirante.

Finalmente, el primer tirante estaba abajo, dejando muy expuesto el hombro, excepto por el tirante de su sostén. El color púrpura contrarrestaba bellamente con su excepcional piel de marfil. Joder, ella era exquisita. Se movió entonces hacia el otro tirante, moviéndolo hacia abajo deliciosamente e igual de lento. Los tirantes estaban fuera de sus hombros ahora, y estaba seguro de que sus senos estarían expuestos si se girara. ¡Gírate hacia mí! Quería gritarle. Me sentía como un quinceañero ―era jodidamente osado. Quería ponerle azúcar a toda ella y lamerla toda.

Teniendo suficiente, se giró lentamente sobre las puntas de sus pies, para que así pudiera enfrentar a la audiencia. Hubo ovaciones por todos lados y miradas lascivas de hombres quienes habían encontrado su nuevo cebo: mi Bella. Dejen de mirarla, quería decir ―¿estaba jodidamente enfermo? Me mantuve de pie y crucé mis brazos, como si luchara conmigo mismo para resistir cualquier tentación de ir arriba del escenario y apartarla de ahí. No quería que nadie más la mirara así excepto yo.

Tratando de apartar mi mente de la frustración, miré hacia la tarima en donde Carlisle había estado observando el show, y vi que la amiga de Bella, Esme, había subido hasta ahí. Ella estaba susurrándole al oído, y él reía y aplaudía el baile de Bella. _Momentáneamente, había olvidado la frustración de Bella bailando ahí, enfrente de todos, y no estaba seguro de estar emocionado de que a Carlisle le gustara su baile, o furioso de que todos los demás lo hicieran._

Ella se giró hacia el frente ahora, justo en la mira de Mike y mía. Él había enterrado su cabeza en sus manos, pero también miraba a través de las rendijas de sus dedos. Él sabía que cualquiera sería un tonto si no mirara el espectáculo, pero estaba humillado y ―lo esperaba, maldita sea― avergonzado de sí mismo.

Su vestido se arrastró hacia abajo mientras ella tiraba de él, exponiendo cada vez más de su carne, y gemí. Estaba en un conflicto. Era maravilloso, tenía que admitirlo ―tenía una furiosa erección― pero, si eso es lo que sentía, ¿cómo se sentían las otras personas? Miré alrededor, a la audiencia, y estaban asombrados. No me gustó ni un poquito ―¿pero qué se suponía que debía hacer?

"¡Sigue, mi amor!" un tipo viejo gritó.

"Sí, enséñanos qué te dio tu mami," otro ordenó, mientras reía y bromeaba con sus compañeros.

"Detente, Bella," murmuré bajo mi aliento, preguntándome si siquiera ella podía escucharme. No pude contenerme ―las palabras salieron de mí.

Ella siguió moviendo su vestido hacia abajo, hacia sus rodillas, y entonces su cabeza estuvo tan cerca de la mía después de flexionarse. "Tú querías que hiciera esto," susurró.

"Bella," dije frustrado. "No tienes que…" miré hacia abajo mientras mi voz se apagaba, pues su vestido estaba ahora abajo, en sus tobillos.

Mientras ella se inclinaba hacia abajo otra vez para remover su vestido lejos de sus pies, me miró a los ojos, causando gritos de felicidad en la audiencia. "Sí, tengo que hacerlo," dijo.

Me aparté de ella. No podía seguir mirando ―no era para nada tan placentero como esperaba. Casi me dolió haberla forzado a hacer algo como eso, cuando ella ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Soborné a su prometido y a ella para que vinieran a mi club para que pudiera darse cuenta de que la estaba engañando. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dije en primer jodido lugar?

Y después tuve que forzar a Emmett y a James para que la persuadieran con bebidas gratis toda la noche, solamente para emborracharla y así, tal vez, aumentaran mis oportunidades con ella. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando? Había ayudado a romper el corazón de una pobre chica, y ahora ella estaba siendo jodidamente irresponsable.

"_Tú querías que hiciera esto"._

No podía permitirlo. Por una vez, iba a hacer algo bueno por ella, a pesar de lo mucho que quería seguir mirando su espectáculo. _Joder, cuánto me gustaría seguir viendo_.

Caminé hacia la barra y pasé a James. Él me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Ella es jodidamente brillante; tenía razón, Señor," me dijo, mientras palmeaba mi espalda. Me sonrió y llevó sus ojos de vuelta a Bella, obviamente cautivado por su acto al igual que todos en el lugar.

"¿Podrías solamente dejar de verla, maldita sea?"

La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente de su cara. Todo mi equipo estaba tenso ahora, desde que fue toda la escapada de Jasper. Me miró como si no supiera qué había hecho mal. Suspiré.

"Solamente termina el espectáculo," ordené.

"De acuerdo," tragó, y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia Emmett.

Me giré de vuelta a Bella, quien había abierto el broche de su sostén, detrás de ella, y de pronto, las luces se apagaron. Perfecto, pensé, a pesar de que la multitud enloqueció de confusión momentáneamente.

Mientras avanzaba a través del público que se iba, gente diciéndome cuán grandioso había estado el espectáculo y que definitivamente iban a regresar por esa bailarina otra vez ―_cabrones_―, me encontré con nada más ni nada menos que Carlisle Masen y Esme, quien estaba enrollada por su brazo. _Quién lo diría_, me pregunté mentalmente y esperé por su respuesta. Y tal vez Esme sabría dónde estaba Bella.

"Absolutamente exquisito, Sr. Cullen ―estoy muy impresionado," dijo Carlisle mientras sacudía mi mano.

"Se lo agradezco mucho," respondí con calma y de manera tranquila, a pesar de que por dentro era un borracho con un lío interno que quería ver a Bella.

"Debo decir que el baile del final fue muy sorpresivo ―sabía que llenaría el tubo del centro de alguna manera. La forma en que hizo que su nueva bailarina luciera como si recién saliera de la audiencia ―¡muy inesperado! La dulce Esme, aquí presente, me contó todo sobre su plan, después de todo ―¡muy inteligente! Pero quedé placenteramente sorprendido. Verá mi crítica en un lapso de una semana." Me sonrió y caminó fuera de ahí con Esme, y mientras ella caminaba me guiñó un ojo.

La tomé de la mano rápidamente y susurré, "¿Dónde carajo está Bella?"

Sacudió mi mano lejos de ella y dijo, "Me dijo que se iba a quedar un poquito más. Supongo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo." Me dio una mirada maligna y regresó su vista a Carlisle, quien la veía como _cariñosamente_.

Caminé de vuelta al escenario, solo para encontrar asientos vacíos. Todos se habían marchado, incluso el equipo en la parte de atrás. Estaba solo.

"¿Bella?" llamé.

Hubo entonces un movimiento detrás de una de las cortinas.

"¿Bella, eres tú?"

De pronto, alguien cayó fuera de las cortinas. Efectivamente, era mi Bella ―una muy borracha Bella. Caminé hacia donde estaba tratando de levantarse, con su vestido a medio subir ―en un obvio estado de ebriedad, tratando de regresar a donde estaba en realidad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunté. Me miró a través de sus ojos de ciervo, con su ceño fruncido.

"¿Edward?" dijo, confundida.

"Bella," contesté.

"Hmmm," dijo mientras se ponía de pie y ponía su vestido de manera apropiada. Me reí de ella, gentilmente. "No debería estar hablando contigo," balbuceó.

Sonreí de vuelta y le aparté el cabello de la cara para que así pudiera ver correctamente. "¿Y eso por qué, nena?"

Estaba a punto de hablar, antes de que tropezara con sus propios pies. Naturalmente, me puse en su camino, de tal manera de que cayera en mi pecho. Me reí de ella y ella no pudo evitar reír también. "Es porque… me llamaste así… me llamaste _nena_," murmuró.

Sujeté sus hombros y la aparté, para que así pudiera verla a la cara. Su maquillaje estaba corrido en sus ojos y se veía un poquito desastrosa. "Lo siento, Florecita," me disculpé.

"Así tampoco," soltó una risita. "Es solo que… él dijo… no lo sé…"

Cepillé su cabello. "¿Quién dijo qué cosa?"

"Él dijo que tú eras un… eres… una _polla_," dijo orgullosamente.

Dejé de jugar con su cabello. "¿Qué?"

De pronto, alguien emergió de las cortinas y se paró cerca de Bella y de mí. En ese momento, había un nudo en mi garganta y algo apretaba mi pecho. "¿Jasper? ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?"

"Él dijo… él dijo que me iba a llevar a casa," explicó Bella. De ninguna jodida manera.

"No lo escuches, Bella," le pedí, mientras Jasper me sonreía. ¿Qué coño era esto? "Yo te llevaré a tu casa."

Jasper rompió en carcajadas. "¿Lo harás después de haber estado inhalando todo ese crack? Danos a todos un respiro, Edward. Yo puedo llevarla a su casa."

"Pensé que te había dicho que te fueras a la mierda," le dije a Jasper, casi siseándole. Tomé a Bella por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

Entonces alguien tomó mi muñeca. "Yo no haría eso, hombre," dijo Jasper, amenazantemente. "Ella viene a casa conmigo."

"Edward…" me habló Bella y se retorció de mi agarre. "Quiero ir con él. ¡Él me dijo cómo armaste todo esto solo para que yo pudiera bailar para tu estúpido club! ¡Así que… aléjate… de… mí!"

"No hagas esto," susurré. "Sabes que no estás pensando correctamente."

"¡Bueno, pues tú tampoco!" me siseó de vuelta. "¡Has estado bebiendo un montón allá arriba! ¡Vi la botella de whiskey!"

"Y definitivamente había mucho más allá arriba…" murmuró Jasper mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Estaba burbujeando de ira; no podía dejar que esto sucediera. Casi quería llorar. Estaban en lo cierto; estaba todavía jodidamente drogado, no había forma en que fuera a manejar a casa de Bella, mi limosina estaba fuera de servicio y, _joder_, no podía hacer nada al respecto. "De acuerdo," acepté, a pesar de que mis dientes estaban apretados con tanta dureza que podría haber jurado que algunos de mis dientes iban a terminar molidos muy pronto.

"De acuerdo," sonrió Jasper, y entonces tomó a Bella como si fuera mi último maldito aliento.

Ella me miró con tristeza; como si su subconsciente estuviera sobrio y me estuviera pidiendo que la llevar a casa. Pero su voz la traicionó. "De acuerdo," aceptó, pero su voz dudó con incertidumbre.

Pude haber insistido que se quedara aquí y encontrado algún lugar en donde ella pudiera dormir. Pude haberle dicho a Jasper que se jodiera y añadir que nunca volviera. Pude haber hecho muchísimas cosas; pero no lo hice. Mientras estaba bajando lentamente de mi altura, me di cuenta de que ya había interferido muchísimo en las vidas de esas dos personas ―¿con qué derecho podía hacerlo más? Ves, por esto es que me la paso drogado todo el maldito tiempo ―cuando estoy sobrio me vuelvo todo correcto y moral. Quería otra bebida.

Jasper salió, con su brazo alrededor de Bella y una súper sonrisa engreída en su cara. _Jódanse_, pensé mientras los veía dejarme. Bella me miró sobre su hombro, pero entonces le sonrió a Jasper. Seguí viéndola, deslizándose y caminando a duras penas en sus tacones. Ella era incluso sexy en ese estado. Joder, necesitaba otra bebida. Estaba más sometido de lo que pensé.

Mientras la ira crecía en mí, me dirigí hacia mi oficina, preparándome para salir aún más rápido que la última vez. Mi club había sido salvado, sí, pero todo lo demás estaba arruinado. La primera vez que había hecho una cosa buena, y me había salido el tiro por la culata. No necesitaba ser bueno nunca más si esto era lo que iba a pasar. ¿Cuál era el maldito punto?

Caminé hacia la puerta de mi oficina y me detuve antes de entrar. Alice estaba esperándome justo ahí. De acuerdo, pensé. Si Jasper iba a jugar conmigo de esta manera, se la iba a devolver. Tan pronto como convertí mentalmente a Alice con cabello largo y castaño, una adorable nariz de botón, unos hermosos ojos marrones, como un ciervo, y un poco más de carne en ella, la llamé.

Me sonrió, esperando lo que sabía que iba a pasar a continuación ―a pesar de lo que había pasado con Jasper.

"Cierra la puerta detrás de ti, nena," le susurré mientras me sentaba en mi silla.

A pesar de que podía dejar de pretender que Bella estaba montándome, seguía determinado a hacer auténtico todo esto. Ahora, las probabilidades habían cambiado ―iba a ser mucho más malo y a trabajar más duro. Bella Swan no sabe lo que viene por ella.

* * *

**Carla**

Primero: los hombres son unos cerdos.  
Segundo: Edward es el cerdo más grande de todos.  
Tercero: efectivamente, el Karma es una perra. A Edward se le salió de las manos; ya no sintió tan bonito cuando Bella hizo lo que él quería, ¿cierto?  
Cuarto (y último): Aunque Edward regresó a ser el cabrón de antes, Jasper fue mi héroe en este capítulo. Todas amemos a Jasper *inserta corazones*.

Por último, el capítulo siguiente de **Late Night Encounters** ya está en proceso. Pinky promise(?) que de verdad estoy trabajando en ello, y espero tenerlo listo esta misma semana. No sé cada cuánto estaremos subiendo capítulos, pero es una historia terminada, lo cual quiere decir que va a ser más ágil que Violet.

Ando con ese humor de "no sé qué me pasa, pero me siento triste", así que dénme amor con esos reviews tan bellos *más corazones*. Y no es chantaje, jaja.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Dolce**&Acide


End file.
